Meet the Parents
by JessCM09
Summary: Thanksgiving is here as Emily and Alex meet JJ's family, but not before spending some time with Ambassador Prentiss. And just what is going on with young Alexandra? The 4th story in my Alex and Emily series.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Emily you need to get up," JJ whispered, leaning over the brunette who was currently pretending to sleep. "You need to pick Alex up so you can go meet your mom."

"Don't wanna," Emily whined, grabbing JJ around the waist and pulling her down, hiding her face in the blonde's hair.

"Sorry baby, but you promised your daughter that you would do this," JJ replied, trying not to laugh as she felt her girlfriend pull her tighter. "Come on you goof, time to act like a big girl."

"Ugh fine," Emily said, releasing her grip on the blonde and laying on her back. "Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because Alex wants to know her grandmother," JJ reminded her. "And because your mother has been making a huge effort and so you promised that you would do the same."

"Well I don't know what I was thinking," Emily pouted, turning to face JJ, running her hand over the blonde's small baby bump.

"Do you want me to come with you," JJ asked, smiling as Emily continued to rub her stomach, knowing it was comforting the brunette. "For support I mean."

"No," Emily replied biting her lip. "I think it would be better to deal with her on my own this time."

"You haven't told her about us have you?" JJ asked, seeing that Emily was keeping something from her.

"She knows we're dating," Emily replied. "I mean Alex talks about you so much that she asked and I told her we're dating, but I haven't exactly told her about the baby."

"Oh," JJ said, not sure how to feel about this.

"My mother hasn't always been supportive of my being gay Jen, but she's making a real effort to be okay with this," Emily explained, tilting the blonde's chin to look her in the eye. "I didn't want to spring the baby on her over the phone. I'm going to tell her. Actually I planned to tell her today."

"Okay," JJ said leaning forward and giving Emily a quick kiss. "Speaking of mothers I talked to mine yesterday, and well Thanksgiving is next week."

"I heard that rumor," Emily replied, earning a poke in the ribs from JJ.

"My mom wants us to come down," JJ said. "You, me and Alex."

"Oh," Emily muttered, looking a little stunned, biting her lip anxiously.

"I mean Hotch said we could have the whole weekend as long as we didn't get called away," JJ began. "And well I haven't seen my family since the pregnancy, and they really want to meet you. I know it's a big deal, and I know that it's a little nerve wracking meeting my parents, especially during the holidays…"

JJ's next words were cut off by Emily's lips on her, surprising the blonde, and bringing her speech to a halt.

"Of course I will come meet your family," Emily said when she finally pulled away.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely," Emily smiled. "I look forward to it. I mean it can't be worse than visiting my own mother."

"Be nice," JJ laughed, looking over the brunette's head to see the clock on the nightstand. "Speaking of which you really better get going now, you need to get Alex in an hour."

"You're still going to meet us down at the mall later?" Emily asked, dragging herself out of bed, stopping only to give Sergio (who was curled up on the end of the bed) a scratch on the head.

"Yep," JJ replied, sitting up. "I need to stop by my apartment and get a few things and then I'll meet you. Say around 2?"

"Perfect," Emily smiled, leaning in for a kiss before making her way to shower and prepare for lunch with her mother.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"I still think you need to tell someone," Spencer told Alex as they sat in Spencer's room that morning with Zoey and Olivia.

"Guys we've been over this," Alex said. "I'm not telling anyone."

"Lex, Chelsea has been torturing you for over a month now," Zoey argued. "You need to tell Mrs. Greer."

"No, absolutely not," Alex replied sternly. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"People are afraid to talk to you because they don't want to get on Chelsea's bad side," Zoey said. "She's throwing around rumors like crazy."

"I don't care," Alex replied, crossing her arms, wishing her friends would just drop this.

"Lex we know it bothers you," Olivia interjected softly. "We know you say it doesn't, but it's obvious it does. Why don't you just talk to Mrs. Greer, or Dean Hackett and put an end to this?"

"I'm not going to give Chelsea the satisfaction of knowing she got to me okay?" Alex snapped, quickly standing to grab her overnight bag. "You guys need to just drop this," she said before heading out of the room and down the stairs, knowing Emily would be there soon to pick her up.

"Have you at least talked to your mom about this?" Spencer asked, as the three girls followed their friend down the stairs.

"No, and I don't plan to."

"Why not?" Zoey asked.

"Emily has enough going on right now with JJ, and her mom and work," Alex replied. "And like I said, I can handle this."

"Alex…" both Olivia and Spencer tried.

"Guys please?" Alex begged, her wide eyes looking suddenly sad. "I know you guys are worried but I'm fine. So can we please just let this go?"

"Alright," Spencer finally agreed, seeing Emily's car pull up in front of the house. "Emily's here," she pointed out.

"I'll see you guys on Monday," Alex said with a small smile, giving each of her friends a quick hug before heading out to the car, all three girls still watching her from the front door.

"Hey," Emily greeted with a smile when Alex opened the passenger side door, waving at her daughter's friends who stood in the doorway. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, lots," Alex replied, forcing a smile. "You ready for this?" She asked as Emily pulled away from the Hasting house, knowing Emily wasn't exactly looking forward to lunch with her mother.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Emily replied with a laugh, knowing Alex was looking forward to today.

"Are we still going shopping with JJ after?"

"Yep, she wants to get some more maternity things," Emily replied. "She was just going to stop by her place for a bit then she'll meet us around 2."

"How much longer are you two going to pretend that JJ doesn't live with us?" Alex asked, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean JJ spends every night at the condo, and yet once a week you let her go home so she can get some more of her things. I mean why don't you just ask her to move in already?" The teen asked. "I mean are you still going to do this once the baby gets here?"

"Of course not," Emily replied. "I just…I've actually been thinking about getting a house," the older brunette confessed. "I mean the condo is already getting a little crowded, and we'll need more space for the baby."

"That's a great idea," Alex said happily. "There are a couple houses for sale in Spencer's neighbourhood!"

"I'll look into that," Emily laughed. "But this needs to stay between us for now okay? I haven't talked to JJ about it yet."

"No problem," Alex agreed with a smile.

"Oh before I forget to tell you, JJ's parents want us to come down for Thanksgiving next weekend," Emily explained.

"Oh okay," Alex replied looking a little somber. "I'm pretty sure the Hastings are going away for the weekend but I could always stay with Zoey or something."

"Honey, when I said us I meant you, me and JJ," Emily assured the teen, reaching out to grab her hand. "They want to meet you too."

"Oh. Is that a good idea?"

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, looking confused.

"I don't know. I mean you haven't even met them yet," Alex replied with a shrug. "Do you really want your teenage daughter around when you finally do?"

"Of course," Emily quickly replied. "You and me are a package deal kiddo. JJ loves you and she wants you to meet her family. I want you with me. Don't ever doubt that," Emily finishes.

"Okay," Alex smiled, giving Emily's hand a squeeze. "Can't wait then."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

As if to prove her devotion to getting to know her granddaughter, Elizabeth Prentiss had arrived at the chosen restaurant early, patiently waiting for Emily and Alex to arrive. The surprise was evident on Emily's face at seeing her mother waiting for them as the waiter escorted them to their table.

"Alexandra, it's good to see you," Elizabeth said, standing from her seat to embrace the teen, furthering Emily's surprise.

"You too, Ambassador Prentiss," Alex replied a little awkwardly. "Thanks for meeting us."

"Oh please call me Elizabeth," the Ambassador replied, not wanting to push her luck by asking to be called grandma just yet. "And it's my pleasure. I'm glad we could do this," she said, turning her attention to her daughter. "Emily you look beautiful," she said, moving in to kiss Emily on the cheek.

"Thank you mother," Emily replied, wondering who this woman standing in front of her really was.

"Jennifer isn't with you?" Elizabeth asked, looking behind the two brunettes, as if expecting to see JJ hiding there.

"Oh no, she had some things she had to do," Emily lied.

"Oh well that's a shame, I was really hoping to see her," Elizabeth replied, sounding sincere. "Next time then."

"Definitely," Emily replied, as all three brunettes took their seats.

"So Alexandra, how are things going with that play of yours?" Elizabeth asked, having heard all about the musical from her chats with Alex over the phone.

"It's going really well," Alex replied, avoiding Emily's gaze, knowing that the profiler had been worrying that something was going on with Alex at school lately.

"Good," Elizabeth smiled. "And when is your performance again?"

"Just before Christmas break," Alex replied. "Little less than a month away now."

"Well you be sure to get me a ticket," the Ambassador said. "Are you getting nervous?"

"A little," Alex admitted. "But mostly I'm excited."

"That's good, I'm sure you're going to do just wonderful" Elizabeth assured, before turning her attention to Emily. "And how are things with you Emily? Work is treating you well?"

"Work is busy, but it's going well," Emily replied.

Just then a waiter came over to take their order, all three taking a moment to review their menus before making their choices. The trio continued with their small talk, Elizabeth impressing Emily with her knowledge and interest in Alex, as the teen happily discussed the book she was currently reading for her English class.

"So Emily, why don't you tell me a little bit about Jennifer?" Elizabeth said when they were almost through with their meal. "I mean I hear so much about her from Alexandra, but you rarely discuss her. How exactly did you two come together?"

"Well we were friends first," Emily explained unnecessarily. "We were really close and things just kind of happened I guess. I mean I think I fell for her without even realizing it," Emily confessed, her face reddening slightly in embarrassment. Noticing this Elizabeth smiled, clearly seeing the love in her daughter's eyes.

"I noticed," Alex pointed out happily. "I knew they had it bad for each other as soon as I met them."

"Yes apparently Alex was more astute to our attraction to each other then we were," Emily laughed. "But we found each other, and things have been going really well."

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Elizabeth replied. "I can tell she means a great deal to you."

"She does," Emily said.

"I know that I haven't been all that supportive of your relationships in the past Emily," Elizabeth began, wanting to try and right things with her daughter. "But I want you to know that it won't be like that anymore. I just want you to be happy. And I hope you'll allow me to be a part of all of this."

Emily could see the sincerity in her mother's eyes, she could hear it in her voice, and it nearly brought the normally put together brunette to tears.

"Thank you mother, that means a great deal to me," Emily replied rather emotionally. "There's something else you should know though," she continued, chancing a glance at Alex who immediately understood where the conversation was going. "Jennifer is actually pregnant. She was with someone before we started dating and she didn't find out until we were already together. I just want you to know because I don't want you to be blindsided by it later."

"Pregnant?" Elizabeth repeated, Emily looking anxious about her mother's reaction. "Well that's wonderful news," she said, once again surprising Emily. "I mean it is wonderful news isn't it?"

"Y-yes," Emily stuttered in shock. "It's great news. JJ and I plan to raise the baby together actually."

"That's great Emily," Elizabeth said, reaching out and grabbing Emily's hand, putting a big smile on Alex's face who had been watching the interaction anxiously. "We will have to plan dinner with Jennifer soon. I would like to formally meet the woman who has made my daughter so happy."

"I'd like that mom," Emily replied sincerely. "I'd like that a lot."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Emily felt like she was in a state of shock as she left the restaurant, making plans to have her mother over for dinner next week. Emily allowed Alex to lead her back to the car, the teen texting JJ to let her know they would meet her in 20 minutes. Emily was silent throughout the drive; half listening as Alex went on and on about how great lunch had went. While the profiler agreed with the teen, she was hesitant to get her hopes up, having spent most of her life being ignored by her mother.

They arrived at the mall, with Emily barely noticing, following as Alex led her towards the building to where they planned to meet JJ inside.

"Hey," JJ called from where she was waiting on a bench as the pair approached. "How'd it go?"

Alex turned to Emily, watching as the older brunette opened her mouth to speak, before closing it again, apparently at a loss for words.

"I think she's in shock," Alex finally replied when it seemed like Emily was unable to answer.

"Was it bad?" JJ asked in confusion.

"No," Emily finally said, finding her voice. "It was….it was great. I mean she was cordial, and attentive. She's accepted our relationship and she wants to have dinner with us. All of us," Emily rambled on. "AND she took the news about the baby fantastically. Like she wants to be a part of the baby's life and everything."

"Well that's great baby," JJ said with a smile, confused by the sudden frown on Emily's face.

"I don't know, it just seems too good to be true," Emily replied, shaking her head.

"Aw come on Em," JJ said. "You need to give her the benefit of the doubt. She seems to really be trying."

"Yeah, and she seemed really sincere," Alex added.

"I guess you're right," Emily replied with a sigh.

"Of course we are," JJ smiled, leaning in to give the brunette a chaste kiss on the lips. "Now come on you two need to help me pick out some outfits that I can actually fit into," she said, grabbing Emily's hand and walking towards one of the stores. "Are you and Rossi still leaving for Texas tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, we have some things we need to go over before the interview on Monday so we figured we'd just do it there," Emily replied, squeezing her girlfriend's hand. "We should either be back Monday night or early Tuesday morning. You think you two will be okay without me until then?"

"Oh I think we'll manage, huh Lex?" JJ replied with a laugh.

"Definitely," Alex smiled, following the couple happily.

The teen's smile quickly faded though as she saw a familiar blonde watching the trio from across the hall. The smirk on Chelsea's face telling Alex that school would not go well on Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the next chapter for my loyal readers! I'm so glad to have so many of you following my little series; you have all be so great! This whole story is all about family moments in my mind, but first we must deal with Alex's school problems. And I know lots of you want her to come clean to JJ or Emily about it, but I think ultimately she is a Prentiss, and she wants to deal with it on her own! So I hope you like where I decided to go with it!**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! -J**

**Chapter 2**

Emily left Sunday morning with plans to meet Rossi at the airport to board a first-class flight to Texas, where they would spend the rest of the day preparing for the inmate interview they were doing the next day.

Alex, who had been woken by the profiler before she left for the airport, had plans to spend the day finishing up the last of her homework and hanging out with JJ, but not before going online to check a few things first. Taking a seat at her desk, the teen turned on her computer, leaning back as she waited patiently for the machine to load up. After Alex had seen Chelsea the previous day, the teen couldn't help but feel anxious, knowing that the senior girl was likely to use this new knowledge about Alex's family against her. The brunette spent most of the night tossing and turning, contemplating the things that Chelsea could do to her at school.

Letting out a yawn, Alex leaned forward, clicking on her Internet icon and bringing up her facebook page. As soon as she logged on, a red notification popped up, indicating she had a message, her stomach dropping in dread, knowing exactly who it would be from. The teen's suspicions were confirmed as she opened the notification, finding a mass message sent from Chelsea reading "_I can't wait to tell you all what I found out. You'll never believe it. Find me Monday."_

Chelsea had been sending these messages at least once a week, always sure to forward them to Alex, so the brunette would dread going to school. The messages usually resulted in lame rumors that Chelsea would make up, but Alex knew exactly what the blonde planned to tell everyone at school the next day. Sighing in frustration, Alex closed the message, just as her cell phone began to ring, Spencer's name popping up on the screen.

"Hey Spence," Alex greeted, sounding down.

"Did you see?" Spencer asked, skipping the greeting.

"Yeah I saw," Alex replied, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice. "And I know exactly what it's about."

"You do?"

"Yep," Alex said. "I saw Chelsea at the mall yesterday and I was with Emily and JJ. They were holding hands, and I'm pretty sure she saw them kiss, so I'm assuming Chelsea's preparing to tell the whole school that my mom is gay. Like I even care."

"Don't you though?" Spencer asked. "Care I mean."

"I'm not ashamed of Emily and JJ Spence."

"I know that Lex," Spencer assured her. "But I also know that Chelsea isn't going to make this easy on you."

"Yeah well I don't care what she thinks," Alex replied, glad her friend couldn't see her face, knowing Spencer would see through this lie. "I can handle it."

"Alex maybe it's time you tell your mom," Spencer suggested gently. "I know you don't want to but don't you think she should know about this?"

"No," Alex answered quickly. "Please Spencer, I don't want to tell her. She'll make me go to Dean Hackett and then it'll be a huge mess. I'll be fine I promise. I'll just avoid Chelsea tomorrow."

"How are you going to do that?" Spencer demanded. "She has gym right before us and you have rehearsal tomorrow."

"I'll think of something."

"Alex…" Spencer began, just as there was a short knock on Alex's door before JJ walked in.

"Hey Lex…oh sorry I didn't realize you were on the phone," the blonde said as she came in.

"Hey no it's okay," Alex assured her. "Spence I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah okay," Spencer sighed. "See you then."

"Sorry," JJ said guiltily, moving to sit on Alex's bed with Sergio.

"Oh no it's fine," Alex replied. "Spencer just had a question about some homework. What are you up to today?"

"Well I'm feeling pretty lazy," JJ admitted. "I was thinking we could have a pajama day. Just lay around and watch some movies or something?"

"That sounds great," Alex said, exiting her Internet browser and putting her computer to sleep. "I've got a few math problems I still need to do, but I can do that while we watch. You wanna go downstairs or stay in here?"

"I'm pretty comfy here," the blonde laughed, shuffling over in the bed so Alex could get in beside her. "I hope you know we're not watching Beauty and the Beast again."

"Okay," Alex replied with a laugh. "We can watch whatever you want."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Alex had expected Chelsea to seek her out Monday morning, but the young brunette had managed to avoid the senior, changing her normal route through the halls in hopes of not having to see Chelsea at all.

Spending the previous day lying around with JJ, Alex had been incredibly tempted to tell her mother's girlfriend what had been going on at school, but had ultimately chickened out.

Walking through the school hallways, Alex could sense other students watching her; could hear the whispers already spreading around her, but the teen kept her chin up, refusing to let them see that it was bothering her.

"So you were right about that message," Spencer said when she walked into their English class with Zoey and Olivia.

"Yeah I know," Alex replied from her normal seat. "I've seen people talking."

"Can you please let me hit this girl?" Olivia said, sitting in her spot across from Alex. "Maybe that'll shut her up."

"No," Alex replied, shaking her head. "We are going to keep ignoring her just like I've been doing this whole time."

"Spencer said you plan on avoiding her today?" Zoey asked.

"I'm going to go to gym late so I don't have to see her," Alex explained.

"What about rehearsal?" Zoey asked.

"I'll deal," Alex shrugs as the rest of the class began to file in, ending their conversation.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

With Rossi and Emily away, the rest of the BAU team spent the day doing paperwork, Reid and Morgan working quietly in the bullpen, while Hotch, Garcia and JJ worked in their respective offices. As JJ finished with what felt like her thousandth file of the day, the media liaison noted the time, struck with a sudden idea. Packing up a few files, the blonde made her way to Hotch's office, knocking before letting herself in.

"Hey JJ, what can I do for you?" Hotch asked as JJ entered the office.

"Actually I was wondering if it would be okay if I ducked out of here a little early," JJ explained. "Alex has rehearsal after school today and I was hoping to pick her up, and maybe get a little sneak peak. I'll take some files home with me."

"Of course, get out of here," Hotch replied. "And no need to take work home. Emily and Rossi are probably going to be stuck in Texas another night. Just go home and spend some time with Alex."

"Thanks Hotch," JJ smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

JJ made the drive to the school, happy to see that Alex would still have another half hour of rehearsal before she finished up. Finding the auditorium, JJ entered quietly, taking a seat at the back where she knew she wouldn't be noticed. Alex was currently standing centre stage, surrounded by the other students, and JJ watched with a smile as the teen recited her lines.

The students were working on the scene where Dorothy first arrives in Oz, dropping the house on the wicked witch, so the stage was full, as they practiced a scene that was normally performed with ease. Alex, who had been enduring snide comments from Chelsea throughout the whole rehearsal, was off her game though and it wasn't long before she messed up, forgetting her line.

"Alright stop," Mrs. Greer called out from where she stood in front of the stage. "Can someone get Miss Campbell a script please?"

JJ watched as another student brought a rather defeated looking Alex, a copy of the script, the teen immediately turning to their current scene and reading through her lines. As everyone waited for Alex to learn her lines, JJ noticed groups of students beginning to whisper, looking pointedly at Alex and laughing. JJ then saw a tall blonde approach Alex, whispering something to her, looking unkind; Alex taking a step back, and keeping her attention on her script as Zoey came up beside her.

"Are we ready to start again?" Mrs. Greer asked, sounding impatient.

"Yes," Alex replied, handing her script to Zoey before returning to the centre of the stage.

JJ wasn't sure what had just happened, but she knew it couldn't be good, and it was clear that Alex was bothered by something, as she continued to stutter her way through the rest of the scene.

"Alright everyone let's call it a day," Mrs. Greer eventually called, some 25 minutes later. "Alexandra, a word please."

The tall blonde that JJ had noticed earlier laughed, walking off the stage giddily, as everyone else began to leave the auditorium, Zoey hanging back to wait for Alex. Alex approached her teacher, nodding as the woman talked to her, the teen looking slightly sad. After a few minutes Mrs. Greer patted Alex on the shoulder, before walking away; Alex heading over to Zoey who had been waiting in the seats. Zoey and Alex headed towards the back where JJ was sitting, talking quietly until Zoey eventually noticed the blonde waiting at the back, nodding her head towards JJ.

"JJ what are you doing here?" Alex asked, looking nervous when they finally approached where she had been sitting.

"I thought I'd pick you up today," JJ replied with a smile. "I wanted to surprise you."

"My mom's probably waiting," Zoey said. "I'll see you tomorrow Lex. Bye JJ."

"How long have you been here?" Alex asked once Zoey was out of earshot, leading JJ out into the hall and towards the nearest exit.

"About half an hour," JJ replied, noticing that Alex immediately began picking her nails, realizing what JJ must have witnessed.

"I didn't have a very good rehearsal today," Alex confessed quietly.

"Aw you were fine," JJ disagreed. "Everyone has off days. Are you okay though?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Alex lied, as the pair got in the car. "Can we get pizza for dinner?" She asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Yeah sure," JJ replied with a sigh, knowing that the teen was lying. "Whatever you want hun."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

After dinner, Alex had excused herself, claiming to have a ton of homework to do. As the teen headed upstairs to her bedroom, JJ grabbed a book from Emily's shelf before parking herself on the couch, Sergio immediately hopping up to sit with the blonde.

"Hey Serg," JJ smiled, scratching the kitten behind the ear, earning a happy purr. "You have any idea what's going on with our girl up there? She's definitely keeping something from us," JJ said, as Sergio walked around in a circle before curling up on the blonde's lap. "Well you don't seem too concerned."

Trying not to worry herself too much, and waiting for Emily to call, JJ opened up the book in hopes of distracting herself. It was just over an hour, and 3 chapters later that JJ's phone finally began to ring, Emily's picture popping up on the screen.

"Hey Em," JJ greeted, putting her book down, and stroking the black kitten that was still sitting on her lap.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Emily replied, the smile evident in her voice. "You miss me yet?"

"I do," JJ smiled. "How are things going there?"

"Slow," Emily said. "There was a lot more to go through than we originally thought, but we're learning a lot. We should be done tomorrow afternoon."

"Well that's good," JJ replied, her thoughts drifting to Alex and how to bring up the topic to Emily.

"How were things at the office today?"

"Oh you know, business as usual," JJ explained. "Lots of paperwork."

"You okay?" Emily asked, noticing that the blonde's tone had changed.

"Yeah," JJ sighed. "I just…I think we were right about there being something going on with Alex."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"I went to pick her up from school today, and I thought I would watch a bit of her rehearsal," JJ explained. "She was really flustered and she kept screwing up her lines and when she did the other kids were all whispering and laughing. And there was some girl; who I'm assuming is that Chelsea, who whispered something to her, Alex looked really bothered."

"Did you ask her about it?"

"Yes, and she said she was fine," JJ replied. "And she had her Prentiss face on all through dinner."

"Her Prentiss face?" Emily asked confusedly.

"The walls were up and she's trying to act like she's fine, but I can see it in her eyes that she's not," JJ explained.

"Where is she now?" Emily asked with a sigh.

"Doing homework in her room."

"Well do you think I should call her and talk to her about it?" Emily asked, sounding unsure.

"I'm just worried that she'll be mad that I told you," JJ said, sounding apprehensive. "I mean we don't even really know what's going on, although it seems pretty clear that she's being bullied by this girl in some way."

"Well I'm assuming she's probably embarrassed that you saw what happened, and if she's anything like me, she just needs some alone time," Emily reasoned. "I'll be home early tomorrow night, why don't we sit her down then and figure this whole thing out."

"That sounds like a good idea," JJ agreed. "We can't let her keep going on like this."

"I agree," Emily replied. "Alright well I should call her to at least say goodnight. Can I call you back in a little while?"

"I would love that," JJ said.

"Wonderful. I will talk to you soon Pretty Girl," Emily said.

"Looking forward to it," JJ replied before hanging up with a smile.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Alex had remained in her room the rest of the night, only coming out to say goodnight to JJ and to grab Sergio. The teen was quiet through breakfast the next morning and had opted to take the bus, wanting to avoid having to discuss what JJ saw at rehearsal the day before.

Worried, and unable to keep her mind off Alex, JJ went straight to Garcia's lair when she arrived at work, a plan in mind.

"Garcia, I need your help," JJ said, letting herself in the office, startling the technical analyst whose focus was on a computer game.

"I like knocking," Garcia replied, her hand on her heart.

"Sorry," JJ apologized, as Garcia turned to face the media liaison, seeing the worry written across JJ's face.

"What's going on Buttercup?" Garcia asked.

"I need you to do something for me, and you're not going to like it," JJ replied.

"Ooooookay," Garcia said, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I need you to log on to Alex's facebook," JJ explained, having decided this morning that she was going to search for answers, suspecting that there was a good chance that if this girl was bothering her she was likely doing so online as well.

"And why do you need me to do that?"

"Because I'm pretty sure she's having problems at school and I need to know if there's anything online," JJ explained. "Because she's Emily's daughter and she won't tell us anything, and I'm worried."

"Say no more," Garcia said, turning to one of her computers and typing away. It took the analyst just over a minute to log on, bringing up Alex's page as JJ took a seat beside her. "Okay what am I looking for?"

"I don't know, messages or something," JJ replied, sounding unsure. "There's some Chelsea girl who I'm pretty sure is the one bothering her."

"Okay," Garcia said, JJ watching as Garcia brought up a new screen revealing Alex's inbox. "Oh no," Garcia whispered, seeing all the messages from Chelsea.

"Are those all from that girl?" JJ asked, moving closer to see the screen better.

"Yes, and apparently this has been going on for like a month," Garcia noted, sounding angry. "Oh what a little witch," she said bringing up one of the older messages that was rather nasty.

"I can't believe this," JJ said. "This girl is awful."

"And it looks like she's sending a lot of the messages to other kids at the school," Garcia pointed out, making JJ even angrier than she already was. "So what are you going to do Mama Jay?"

"I'm going to talk to Alex," JJ said, sounding calmer than she felt. "And then I'm going to destroy this girl."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Where Monday it had seemed easy to avoid Chelsea, Tuesday morning had been different, as Alex encountered the senior around every corner, constantly laughing and whispering with her friends, looking pointedly at Alex. After yesterday's musical rehearsal, the brunette teen was feeling extra frustrated, sick of the constant whispers and stares that we surrounding her lately.

In an attempt to arrive to her gym class late, Alex hung back in her history class with the excuse of asking her teacher a question, Olivia hanging back to wait for her friend. When she finally arrived to the locker room though, Alex realized that luck was not on her side, as Chelsea and two of her friends were still there, laughing loudly.

"Oh look who it is," Chelsea sneered when she saw Alex walk in. "You seem to be a little late. Avoiding someone?"

"Excuse me," Alex said, ignoring the blonde's comments. "You're standing in front of my locker."

"You seemed a little off at rehearsal yesterday Alex," Chelsea said, not moving from where she was standing. "Something wrong."

"You need to back off," Olivia said from where she was standing behind Alex, the rest of the girls in the class beginning to crowd around, Spencer and Zoey joining Olivia.

"Leave it alone Liv," Alex said, before returning her attention to Chelsea. "I asked you to move."

"Is it because everyone knows about your mom?" Chelsea continued. "Are you embarrassed because she's gay? Or is it because you are too? I bet that's it."

"Grow up," Alex said, shaking her head, the anger beginning to show on her face.

"You are aren't you?" Chelsea laughed. "I'd be careful changing in front of her girls," the blonde called, looking over Alex's shoulder at the group gathered. "She's just like her mom. Just a disgusting little dy-"

Chelsea's next words were cut off by a deafening slap that filled the room with silence, Chelsea holding her cheek in shock, as Alex stood in front of her, breathing deeply, just a surprised by her actions. You could hear a pin drop as the entire class stood, waiting for what would happen next, Alex feeling the sting in her hand, unsure of how she let it come to this. Meeting Chelsea's gaze, it was clear just how angry the senior was, Alex realizing that she was really in trouble now just as a fist collided with her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Monday everyone!**

**Here is yet another chapter, and I really hope you all will like it. This will deal with the aftermath of Alex's little fight, but it won't be the end of the issue (as I want Emily and JJ to have a chance to confront Chelsea later on in the story). It's not the happiest of chapters but I hope you'll appreciate it, and soon we will have the little family heading to the Jareau's!**

**Thanks for reading! -J**

**Chapter 3**

Fuming, but knowing she needed to talk to Alex before doing anything, JJ left Garcia's lair, heading to her own office where she knew stacks of case files waited for her. Resisting the urge to text Emily, knowing it was better to tell her in person, the media liaison set to work, determined to keep her focus. Working through several files, and fielding calls, the blonde barely noticed time passing, only noting that it was almost noon when she was interrupted by the ringing of her personal phone.

"Agent Jareau," JJ answered.

"Hi Agent Jareau, this is Mrs. Mackenzie from Lowell Prepatory," the voice on the other end greeted, JJ dropping her pen in worry.

"Yes, Mrs. Mackenzie I remember meeting you," JJ said, trying to remain calm. "Is everything okay?"

"Well there has been a bit of an incident, and we have Alexandra down here at the office," Mrs. Mackenzie explained.

"An incident?" JJ asked. "What kind of incident?"

"There was a bit of a confrontation between Alex and one of the other students," Mrs. Mackenzie replied. "She's okay but someone will need to pick her up. Dean Hackett would also like to speak with either you or Agent Prentiss, though Alex tells me she's out of town."

"Yes she is," JJ said, taking a deep breath so as to calm her nerves. "I will be there as soon as possible. Thank you for calling."

JJ hung up, pinching the bridge of her nose and taking a few minutes to calm herself down before finally getting up and gathering her things, knowing she would have to go talk to Hotch before leaving. Not entirely knowing what to expect since the secretary had been so vague, JJ couldn't help but worry.

_Why does it always have to be when Emily's not here? _JJ thought to herself as she rushed out of the office.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Alex sat in the office, picking her nails while her knee jumped up and down nervously, avoiding the gaze of everyone in the office as she attempted to keep her emotions at bay.

Chelsea had gotten in two good punches before Spencer had intervened, pulling the girls apart, the commotion alerting their gym teacher, who came in and escorted the girls down to the office. Spencer, who knew Alex would still refuse to admit what had been going on with Chelsea, had followed them down to the office, entering Dean Hackett's office to tell her everything, while Chelsea and Alex sat at opposite sides of the main office. Alex had been unable to meet her friend's eye when she had finally reemerged, not ready to talk to anyone quite yet.

Chelsea's parents had arrived first, spending quite a bit of time talking to Dean Hackett before escorting their daughter out of the building, the blonde shooting Alex a scowl before she left.

Still nervously waiting for JJ to arrive, Alex continued to pick at her nails, fighting back tears as she replayed the locker room events over and over again in her head. The brunette had yet to look in a mirror, but she could tell by the stinging of her face that she would have a black eye. The teen's lip was also split and beginning to swell from Chelsea's second punch, blood dried around her lip as well.

"Lex," JJ called, rushing into the office, causing Alex's head to pop up. "Oh my God," JJ exclaimed taking in the teen's appearance and stopping in her tracks. "Are you okay?"

"I…I'm sorry," Alex whispered, her eyes filling with tears that she refused to let fall, taking a deep breath and blinking them away.

"Honey, what happened?" JJ asked worriedly, sitting in the chair beside Alex and taking the teen's face in her hands to get a better look.

"Ah Agent Jareau, you're here," the secretary called from where she was still sitting behind her desk. "Dean Hackett is waiting for you. Go right in."

"Lex," JJ said, following as Alex stood up.

"Can we just get this over with?" Alex asked sadly, knowing her principal was about to expose everything that had been going on.

"Okay," JJ sighed, putting a comforting hand on the teen's back and leading her towards the Dean's office.

The pair knocked, waiting until they were told to come in before entering, Alex shaking with nerves while JJ was anxious to learn what exactly had gone on.

"You must be Agent Jareau," Katherine Hackett greeted, standing from her desk to shake JJ's hand. "It's nice to meet you, although I wish it was under better circumstances. Has Alex had a chance to fill you in?"

"No, not really," JJ replied, taking a seat in front of the Dean's desk, Alex sitting beside her.

"Well from what I've gathered some words were exchanged between Alexandra, and Chelsea Shepard, one of our senior students," Dean Hackett explained, confirming JJ's suspicions. "As a result Alex slapped Chelsea, and Chelsea then retaliated by punching Alex twice. Now when her gym teacher asked the girls what happened, both girls refused to explain themselves, and it wasn't until Spencer Hastings came in that I was made aware of the whole situation; being that Chelsea has been bullying Alex for some time now," the Dean continued, turning her attention to Alex who was picking her nails nervously. "Is this true Alex?"

"I guess so," Alex replied quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Were you aware of any of this?" Dean Hackett asked, turning to JJ.

"Emily and I had our suspicions but we weren't aware it had gotten this bad," JJ replied. "We were worried though and had actually planned to talk to Alex tonight."

"Well from what Miss Hastings told me, this isn't something that has just been going on at school," the Dean continued. "Apparently Chelsea has been sending messages online as well."

"Yes I discovered that today," JJ admitted, earning a confused look from Alex. "I'm not entirely sure why Alex didn't tell anyone though."

"I was wondering the same thing myself," Dean Hackett said, both women looking to Alex who simply shrugged. "Well Agent Jareau I think you should be aware that your relationship with Alex's mother was one of the things that Miss Hastings reported that Miss Shepard had been bullying Alex about, as well as spreading some other rumors that were all untrue, and frankly unkind."

"And what exactly is going to be done about this?" JJ asked controlling the anger she felt at discovering Alex was being bullied about her and Emily.

"We have a zero tolerance policy for bullying of any kind here," Dean Hackett replied. "Chelsea will be suspended for 2 weeks, and her continued participation in the school musical will be discussed at a later date. This incident will also go on Miss Shepard's permanent records, and I would actually appreciate if you could send me a copy of the messages that Chelsea sent to Alex."

"And what about Alex?" JJ asked, knowing it was unlikely that the teen would walk away from this unpunished considering she hit the senior girl first.

"While I understand that Alex was provoked, I cannot accept physical violence of any kind," Dean Hackett explained with a sigh, wishing she could go without punishing the teen. "Alex will have to take a 3 day suspension, and since it's a long weekend that means she won't be able to return to school until next Wednesday. Because of everything she's been through I will make sure that Mrs. Greer keeps Alex on the play, and I will make sure this stays out of her records."

"That seems fair," JJ said, relieved that none of this would go in Alex's file.

"Alex, I really wish you would have come to me about this," Dean Hackett then said. "Or told someone about what was going on."

"I know," Alex replied quietly, her wide eyes filled with sadness.

"I talked to the Shepards, and I think it would be a good idea if we all sat down and discussed this issue when Chelsea returns from her suspension," Dean Hackett then explained. "I would like you and Agent Prentiss to both be here as well."

"Yes of course," JJ agreed.

"Alright well I will be in touch with you in regards to that," the Dean said, standing up, indicating that their little meeting was over. "Alex I am very sorry that you had to go through this, and I really hope that you'll come to me if anything like this ever happens again."

"Yes ma'am," Alex replied, also standing up with JJ.

"Agent Jareau, I truly am sorry for this," Dean Hackett said. "I hope you'll have Agent Prentiss contact me if she has any concerns."

"Yes of course," JJ said, shaking the older woman's hand before putting an arm around Alex. "Thank you."

The pair left the office, heading to Alex's locker to get her things before heading out to the car, Alex remaining silent the whole time.

"Are you okay?" JJ finally asked when they were in the parking lot sitting in the car.

"No, not really," Alex admitted sadly.

"Come here," JJ said, pulling the teen into a hug, rubbing her back comfortingly as she heard Alex take a deep breath, most likely to prevent herself from crying. "Why didn't you tell me and Emily what was going on?" The blonde asked when she pulled away.

"Because I knew we'd have to go to Dean Hackett, and I didn't want Chelsea to know that it was bothering me," Alex explained as JJ began rummaging through her purse, looking for something. "It didn't even really bother me at first, but then she started talking about you and Emily and I just kind of lost it."

"You shouldn't have had to handle this on your own kid," JJ said, finding a wet-one in her bag, opening the package and taking Alex's chin in her hand so she could wipe the blood off her face.

"You read my facebook messages?" Alex asked as JJ finished.

"Yes," JJ replied simply. "And I know it's an invasion of privacy and I'm sorry but I did it out of love okay? Emily and I have been so worried about you and you refused to tell us anything. I had to make sure you were okay."

Alex nodded, unable to be angry with the blonde, understanding that she was just concerned for her wellbeing.

"I'm really sorry JJ," Alex said, looking sad.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for," JJ replied, leaning forward to kiss the teen on the forehead. "Now lets get you home and get some ice on that face."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Alex was quiet on the way home and when they got back to the condo, she immediately went upstairs to change out of her uniform while JJ went to get her an icepack from the freezer. JJ's original plan was to work on a few case files that afternoon, but upon seeing how upset Alex still looked when she came back downstairs, the media liaison threw those plans out the window, handing Alex the icepack before hunkering down on the couch with her. JJ could tell that Alex was barely holding it together, but the teen, much like Emily would, refused to let herself cry, though JJ had a feeling that her resolve would break as soon as Emily returned.

JJ had been unable to reach Emily, leaving the brunette a message letting her know that everything was okay, but that she was at home with Alex and would explain everything when she got home. JJ had also let Hotch know what had happened, explaining that she couldn't leave Alex alone right now, and would work from home as much as she could.

The pair had turned on some mindless television show, sitting in relative silence as Alex alternated between icing her eye and her lip, her head eventually falling onto JJ's shoulder as the blonde began to run her fingers through long, dark locks. Just as Alex's eyes began to drift shut, the icepack almost falling from her grip, the front door opened, Emily rushing in.

"Jen?" Emily called, making her way towards the living room, dropping her bags in the middle of the floor. "What's going…Oh my God Alex! What happened?" The brunette exclaimed upon seeing the teen's face.

"I…" And just as JJ predicted, the damn broke as the teen burst into tears. "I'm s-sorry," she sobbed.

"Oh honey what happened," Emily asked worriedly, sitting down on the couch and immediately pulling her daughter into her arms.

"I…she….and…" Alex attempted to choke out as tears rushed down her face.

"Shhhh, shhhh it's okay sweetie, it's okay. Just take a deep breath," Emily said, pulling Alex tighter and kissing the side of her head. "Jen?"

"Well it turns out that Chelsea girl has been bullying Alex quite a bit for the last month," JJ began to explain. "She cornered Alex in the locker room today, making some pretty nasty comments about umm…about us," JJ said, seeing Emily pull Alex even tighter, taking a deep breath to control her anger. "Alex slapped her and as you can see Chelsea punched her twice."

"And what…what exactly is being done about this," Emily asked, the anger obvious in her voice.

"Chelsea has been suspended for 2 weeks, and her participation in the play is pending. Dean Hackett also assured me that the whole incident will be put into Chelsea's permanent records," JJ explained.

"What about Alex?" Emily asked, running her hand through the teen's hair, tears still soaking through her blouse.

"She has a 3 day suspension, since she hit Chelsea first," JJ replied. "Since it's a long weekend that means she can't go back to school until Wednesday, but none of this will be included in her records and she can continue with the play. Dean Hackett said you could call her if you had any concerns. She also wants a meeting with all of us, along with Chelsea and her parents once Chelsea's suspension is over. This uh...this has been going on online as well," JJ explained. "Chelsea was sending Alex threatening messages online, and sending them to other students as well."

"God what a…ugh," Emily said, biting her tongue.

"Are…are you m-mad?" Alex sniffed, unable to control her sobs.

"Oh no honey I'm not mad," Emily assured her, wiping a few tears off the teen's face. "Not at you at least. I'm mad at this girl, but I'm not mad at you. I wish you would have told us though."

"I-I know," Alex choked out, resting her head on Emily's shoulder, as JJ reached out and took one her of hands. "I'm…s-sorry."

"I know baby," Emily said, kissing Alex's head before sitting back on the couch, one arm still wrapped around the teen. "It's okay."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

It took a while before Alex finally calmed down, spending most of the day laying on the couch with Emily and JJ, too emotionally exhausted to do much of anything else. The teen eventually retreated to her room with Sergio, wanting to spend some time reading while Emily and JJ made dinner.

JJ could tell that Emily was doing her best to put on a brave face, but the brunette was obviously upset; angry that her daughter had to endure a month's worth of torture, and guilty that her own relationship with JJ had been one of the things used against her.

"How's Alex?" JJ asked since the brunette had checked on the teen not long before.

"She's okay," Emily replied. "She asked if I could make her an appointment with Dr. Sullivan tomorrow so I guess that's good. "

"And how are you?" JJ then asked, knowing the older brunette was barely holding it together.

"I don't know Jen," Emily admitted. "I'm mad that Alex had to go through this. I'm upset that she didn't come to us. I hate seeing her beat up like this and I just really don't know what to do for her right now."

"Hey," JJ said, moving to stand in front of the taller woman, putting her hands on her waist. "You're doing everything you can for her right now. She's upset, and probably a little embarrassed, but eventually she's going to open up. You just need to give her some time. She'll talk to you."

"Why do kids have to be so cruel?" Emily asked, leaning forward to rest her head against the blonde's.

"The girl was obviously jealous," JJ said, circling her arms around Emily's waist. "And where there's jealousy there's hatefulness. Alex is gonna pull through though. And we'll deal with the other girl when the time comes."

"Yes we will," Emily agreed, looking forward to their meeting with Dean Hackett and the Shepards in a couple weeks, wanting to make sure the senior girl stayed away from Alex for good. "Thank you for being here today."

"Always," JJ smiled, giving the brunette a kiss, Emily immediately pulling her closer, taking comfort in the blonde's arms.

Just then there was a knock at the door, the pair pulling apart and looking at each other confused.

"You expecting anyone?" Emily asked, JJ shaking her head as Emily headed for the door, looking through the peephole to find Spencer Hastings standing on the other side. "Spencer hi," Emily greeted, opening the door wider to let the teen into the condo.

"Hi, sorry to just stop by," Spencer said. "I got some homework for Alex and I thought I'd bring it by."

"Oh thank you," Emily smiled, leading Spencer further into the kitchen, standing beside JJ who had begun chopping vegetables for dinner. "Jennifer told me that you told Dean Hackett everything that happened. I know Alex didn't want to, so thank you for doing that."

"Oh, you're welcome," Spencer replied, looking a little nervous. "How is she?"

"She's upset, but she'll be okay," Emily said.

"She seemed pretty mad at me after I talked to the Dean," Spencer said sadly. "She wouldn't even look at me."

"I think she's just really overwhelmed right now," JJ assured the teen. "You did the right thing hun."

"She's up in her room," Emily added. "Why don't you bring that up to her. See how she's doing."

"Yeah…okay," Spencer agreed, making her way upstairs to Alex's room, knocking lightly on the open door, Alex looking up from where she was laying in bed reading. "I brought you some school work,' Spencer said, gesturing to the books in her hands, moving to place them on her friend's desk.

"Thanks," Alex replied quietly, marking her page before closing her book and sitting up.

"How are you?" Spencer asked just as quietly, both girls feeling uncomfortable.

"Okay," Alex replied with a shrug. "My face hurts though," she said, wiping a hand across the bruise that had already formed under her eye.

"It looks pretty bad," Spencer said, feeling bad for her friend. "Alex I'm really sorry I told Dean Hackett about everything. I know you didn't want to, but I didn't want Chelsea to get away with everything, and I really didn't want to see you get into bigger trouble. I mean she deserved that slap, and she's been so awful, I just couldn't watch you let her get away with it…"

"Spencer, Spence," Alex called out, interrupting her friend's rant. "It's okay," Alex laughed. "I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No," Alex replied. "I should have listened to you guys in the first place and told Emily what was going on. I let things get to far and they got out of hand. I know you were just looking out for me, so thank you."

"Anytime," Spencer laughed with relief, moving further into the room to take a seat on Alex's bed. "So how much trouble are you in?"

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"So you have an appointment with Dr. Sullivan first thing tomorrow," Emily said, leaning on the doorframe to Alex's room later that night, the teen already tucked into bed, Sergio at her side. "I'll drop you off before work, and I talked to my mother and someone from her car service will pick you up and bring you back here since JJ and I are only going in for a half day tomorrow."

"Okay," Alex replied, picking at her comforter.

"How's the face feeling?" Emily asked, the teen's lip looking a little worse than it had earlier.

"It's not too bad," Alex said.

"Okay, well try and get some sleep sweetie," Emily said, trying to not to be frustrated by the teen's short answers.

"Emily," Alex called, just as the older brunette went to turn away. "Do…could you stay?" She asked sadly.

Without answering Emily walked fully into the room, getting into bed beside the teen, who immediately curled into Emily's side as Emily wrapped her arms around the smaller brunette.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Alex said quietly.

"I know," Emily said, running her hand through the teen's long hair. "Why didn't you tell me though?"

"I was embarrassed," Alex admitted. "I didn't want Chelsea to know she was getting to me. I mean at first it didn't even really bother me, but then it just kept getting worse and worse," the teen explained. "And then when she started saying things about you and JJ I just…I just couldn't handle it anymore, and before I knew it I was slapping her."

"Well she had it coming for her," Emily said, laughing as Alex giggled softly. "I'm sorry that she was bullying you about that…about me I mean."

"Don't be," Alex said, pulling back a little to look her mother in the eyes. "I'm not ashamed of you and JJ. Some people are just idiots."

"You got that right," Emily smiled, kissing Alex's forehead as the teen once again rested her head against Emily's shoulder.

"You know when I got that part in the play it finally felt like everything was going well," Alex said quietly. "I mean I was happy about you and JJ, and then the baby. I was really starting to feel better, and then she starts on me," Alex explained sadly, Emily pulling her a little closer, feeling tears beginning to sting at her eyes at the teen's confession. "I'm just so tired of feeling sad."

"I know honey, I know," Emily said, a single tear escaping down her cheek as she felt a wet spot forming on the shoulder of her pajama shirt indicating that Alex was crying too. "It's going to be okay now," she assured the teen.

Not wanting to leave her, Emily simply pulled Alex closer, knowing the teen was probably exhausted by now. Alex's tear subsided rather quickly, her breathing beginning to even out as she let her eyes drift shut. "I love you sweetie," Emily whispered, feeling her own eyes falling closed.

"Love you too," Alex mumbled, draping an arm around the older brunette, both females succumbing to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!**

**So this chapter took me a little longer than I had hoped it would! I've been really busy working, and binge watching Veronica Mars (anyone else a fan?), and I guess writing kind of got pushed to the side. But I finally set to work and here's what I've got! I hope you're all prepared for lots of mushy family stuff for the next few chapters because I'm really feeling that right now!**

**As always happy reading! -J**

**Chapter 4**

When Emily woke early the next morning, it was to find Alex still holding onto her tightly, arms wrapped around her middle as she continued to sleep peacefully. Seeing the time, Emily knew she needed to get up, having to arrive at work on time since she and JJ would be leaving early in order to head to East Alleghany.

"Lex," Emily called, brushing hair out of the teen's face and kissing her forehead. "Sweetie we need to get up."

"Hmmm," the teen mumbled, tightening her hold on the older brunette.

"Lex," Emily laughed, poking the teen's side to get her moving. "Baby I need to get up."

"Why," Alex groaned, releasing Emily and rolling over to lie on her back. "It's too early."

"I need to get to work, and you have your appointment, so you should get up too," Emily suggested. "Don't forget you need to pack a bag, we're heading to the Jareau's as soon as JJ and I get back from work."

"Maybe I shouldn't go," Alex said, opening her eyes and turning to Emily sleepily. "I could stay with Penelope. I know she's having Thanksgiving with Reid and Rossi. I could go with her."

"And why would you do that?" Emily asked confusedly.

"Oh I don't know," Alex replied sarcastically. "Maybe because I look like some sort of delinquent," she said gesturing to her face; a very defined bruise under her eye, and a lip that was rather swollen.

"You're not a delinquent," Emily said. "So stop worrying. You're coming with us and that's that. So get your butt out of bed," Emily laughed, poking the teen's side.

"Okay, okay I'm up," Alex laughed, sitting up as Emily got out of bed.

"Be ready in an hour okay?" Emily said, turning to exit the teen's bedroom.

"Will do," Alex replied, laying back once more, not fully ready to get out of bed yet.

Emily headed towards the master bedroom, hearing JJ rustling around in the en-suite, clearly having been awake for some time. Walking in Emily found JJ getting ready in front of the mirror, her hair wet from the shower, wrapped in only a towel.

"Hey gorgeous," Emily said with a smile, taking a moment to admire the blonde.

"Hey yourself," JJ smiled, brushing out her hair.

"Sorry I left you on your own last night," Emily said, coming up behind her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her, and kissing her shoulder.

"It's okay, I went to check on you and you guys just looked so cute," JJ replied, turning her head to give the brunette a proper kiss good morning. "Did you two talk?"

"We did," Emily smiled. "I think she'll be okay."

"Of course she will," JJ replied. "She's got Prentiss blood in her veins."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Oh Alex," Dr. Sullivan sighed, shaking her head as Alex walked into the office, seeing the teen's face. "That's not exactly the best look for you dear."

"Really?" Alex replied sarcastically, taking her seat on the couch across from the older woman. "I kind of thought it suited me."

"I take it this has to do with the girl you told me about?" The doctor asked.

"Yes…"

"And I take it you didn't follow my advice and tell Emily about what was going on?" She asked pointedly.

"Well she knows now," Alex replied with a shrug. "I seriously considered telling her, but I just wanted to handle it on my own."

"But obviously that didn't work out too well?" Dr. Sullivan replied, phrasing it as a question even though it wasn't one.

"Not at all," Alex admitted. "We ended up getting in this argument, or whatever. Actually no, it wasn't an argument. She cornered me, saying all this stuff about how my mother was a lesbian, and I'm obviously one too, and then I slapped her, and she did this," Alex explained gesturing to her face.

"So you reacted because she was talking about Emily?" Dr. Sullivan asked.

"When she was making things up about me I really didn't care," Alex said. "But the things she was saying about Emily and by association JJ, just made me so angry."

"That's understandable," Dr. Sullivan replied. "I mean Emily is your family, and by the way you talk about her, I know you see JJ as family too."

"I do," Alex smiled. "We're actually going to JJ's parent's house tonight to spend the holiday with them. It's weird, but I'm a little nervous."

"And why do you think that is?"

"Well I guess because I'm relying on Emily and JJ getting married one day," Alex admitted. "I mean I'm hoping that one day that will happen. Which means JJ's family will be my family, and I want them to like me…because I want JJ to be my mom one day too."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

JJ and Emily arrived at work before the rest of the team, both heading straight for their respective desks, determined to clear their desks by noon so they would be able to head out as soon as possible. Morgan, who was heading to Chicago to be with his family, arrived not long after, also planning on leaving earlier than normal. One by one the rest of the team filtered in, everyone getting straight to work, all working silently as they tried to get through as many files as they could before their morning meeting.

"Hey Reid, think you can take a look at this case for me?" Emily asked, shortly before their meeting, already over halfway through her stack of files.

"Sure," Reid replied. "Any reason why?"

"Something just seems off about the 2 murders to me," Emily explained. "I'm really not sure if they're linked or not. Think it could use a fresh pair of eyes."

"No problem," Reid said taking the file. "I'll go over it as soon as the meeting's over," he explained, gesturing to the conference room where Hotch and Rossi were currently headed.

Seeing that their boss was ready, the 3 profilers rose from their desks, heading towards the conference room, JJ and Garcia headed in the same direction.

"How's it going Agent Jareau?" Emily asked, having not seen the blonde since they arrived, knowing that JJ had quite a few things she wanted to get done before they left for the weekend.

"Oh it's going," JJ replied tiredly. "Would be going so much better if I could at least have some caffeine to get me through."

"Sorry, baby," Emily said sympathetically, giving the blonde's arm a squeeze as they entered the conference room.

"Alright, I know all of you want to be out of here early today, so we'll make this as quick as possible," Hotch said as the team all took their seats. "First things first though, Prentiss, JJ how's Alex?"

"Oh uh she's okay," Emily replied, slightly thrown off by the question.

"Someone really punched her?" Rossi asked, sounding angry.

"Yes, but she slapped the girl first," Emily explained.

"And rightfully so," Garcia said. "That horrible girl totally deserved it for bothering my little sugar plum."

"Was the girl really bullying her about you two being together?" Morgan asked, having heard the story from Garcia, whom JJ had text the day before after picking Alex up.

"Amongst other things," JJ replied. "That was just what made Alex finally snap."

"Poor kid," Rossi sighed.

"And how are you two doing with all of this?" Hotch asked seriously.

"We're okay," Emily said, turning her attention to JJ who was seated behind her.

"Yeah," JJ agreed. "Just looking forward to spending the weekend away from all of it," she admitted. "Give Alex some time to just relax."

"Well you make sure to let her know we're all here if she needs us," Morgan stated rather protectively.

"Yeah and if she needs me to do a thing, I totally can," Garcia said, making everyone laugh.

"Thanks guys, we really appreciate it," Emily smiled, squeezing JJ's hand underneath the table.

"Alright, well lets get to business then, Reid what do you have on your desk," Hotch asked, as everyone turned their attention back to their work, Emily taking one last glance around the table, grateful to have such an amazing team surrounding her.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Emily and JJ managed to finish their work just after noon, spending a few minutes saying goodbye to each member of the team, wishing them a happy thanksgiving, before heading out to return home. While Emily drove, JJ text Alex letting her know they would be home soon so that she knew to be ready.

When they arrived at the condo, it was to find Alex sitting at the kitchen island reading a book, her bag packed and waiting by the door.

"Hey Chicky, you ready to head out?" JJ greeted, walking over and placing a kiss on the side of the teen's head.

"I am ready to meet me some Jareaus," Alex replied, marking her page before closing her book.

"Perfect," JJ laughed. "Em I'm just going to head up and grab our bags, I've gotta pack my makeup bag still anyways."

"Alright I'll be here," Emily replied, making her way over to Alex, running a hand through the teen's hair. "How was your appointment?"

"Good," Alex replied with a small smile, leaning against Emily as she continued to play with her hair. "I'm actually feeling much better, and I think I just really want to let this whole thing go. I mean I know we still have to have that meeting with Chelsea and her family, but I'm not going to spend anymore time sitting around and worrying about her and what she thinks."

"That's good baby," Emily said, kissing the top of Alex's head. "And you're okay with this trip right? I mean I know you were worried this morning and I really just want you to be comfortable."

"I'm okay," Alex replied, seeing the skeptical look on Emily's face. "Honest I am. I'm looking forward to meeting JJ's family. I just don't want them to think badly of me because of all this."

"They won't," Emily assured, wrapping her arms around the teen. "And we don't have to tell them anything you don't want them to know."

"You ladies ready to go?" JJ called as she made her way down the stairs.

"You got it," Emily replied, making her way over to the blonde to take the bags from her.

"Are you two going to be offended if I listen to my iPod on the way?" Alex asked as the women made their way out into the hallway.

"IPod?" JJ replied, throwing an arm around the teen. "This is a road trip you can't put in headphones! We've got to play road trip games!"

"Road trip games?" Alex asked sounding unenthused.

"Ah yes, you've never spent an extended period of time in a car with JJ," Emily said with a grin. "You're in for a real treat."

"I have a feeling this is going to be a very long drive," Alex said, looking worried.

"Kid, you have no idea," JJ replied with a big smile on her face.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Alex made it through 2 rounds of 20 questions, and about 5 games of "I Spy" before convincing JJ to play with Emily, putting in her headphones and almost immediately falling asleep. Emily lasted for a few games before persuading JJ to take a break, the pair talking about anything but work for the next few hours, JJ telling Emily all about her family and growing up in the small Pennsylvanian town.

"My streets just up there on the right," JJ pointed out when they finally arrived in East Alleghany. "It'll be the white house on your left. The one with the swing on the porch. You won't be able to miss it."

"Alright, could you try waking up sleeping beauty back there," Emily asked. "She won't be happy if we wait till your parents are around to wake her up. She's very disoriented when she wakes up."

JJ turns in her seat as much as the seatbelt will allow, reaching out to shake Alex's leg. "Lex," the blonde calls loudly, knowing the teen was unlikely to hear her over her music. "Lex," she repeated, shaking her leg a little harder.

"What," Alex moaned, pulling one of her earbuds out so she could hear.

"We're just pulling up to my house sweetheart," JJ explained. "Time to wake up."

"Ugh why didn't you wake me sooner?" Alex asked with a groan, as Emily pulled the car into the driveway. "This is your house?" She asked, looking at the large home through squinted eyes.

"This is it," JJ replied with a smile, getting out of the car excitedly.

Emily and Alex followed suit, just as the front door opened, Sandy Jareau coming out with a big smile on her face.

"Jenny," Sandy called, jogging to meet her daughter, immediately embracing her in a big hug.

"Mom," JJ sighed happily.

"Oh let me look at you," Sandy said pulling out of the hug, holding her daughter out in front of her. "You look great."

"That's because you can't really see me under this coat," JJ laughed. "Just wait until we get inside, I assure you I'm getting fat."

"Oh don't be silly, you're not fat, you're pregnant," Sandy scoffed, kissing her daughter on the side of the head. "And you're absolutely glowing."

"Thanks Mom," JJ smiled. "Now would you like to meet some people?"

"Oh of course," Sandy said. "How rude of me! You must be Emily," she said turning her attention to the two brunettes who were waiting nervously by the car.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Jareau," Emily greeted, holding out a hand for the older woman to shake.

"Oh please call me Sandy," Sandy replied, ignoring Emily's hand and instead pulling her into a hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"All good things I hope," Emily joked, slightly thrown off by the hug, seeing JJ's smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh of course," Sandy replied, releasing the brunette and turning her attention to Alex. "And Jenny has done nothing but talk about you lately young lady. It's nice to meet you Alex."

"You too," Alex smiled, allowing JJ's mother to pull her into a hug, appreciating the fact that the woman didn't immediately ask about her face.

"Well let's not stand out here in the cold all night," Sandy then said. "I have a casserole in the oven and your father's waiting in the den Jenny."

"Mom makes the best casseroles," JJ explained happily as Emily and Alex grabbed their bags from the car, then following Sandy towards the house. "You two ready for all of this?"

"Definitely," Emily smiled, already loving JJ's mom.

"I'm so ready Jenny," Alex joked, earning a glare from the blonde.

"You better watch it kid," JJ threatened as they entered the large house, where a tall, older man was waiting at the entrance to the den.

"There she is," Andrew Jareau said happily.

"Daddy," JJ exclaimed, practically leaping into the older man's arms.

"How you doing squirt?" He asked, kissing the top of his daughter's head.

"I'm good Daddy. Really good actually," the blonde replied, turning to face Emily and Alex who were watching this interaction with a smile. "This is Emily, and her daughter Alex."

"Andrew Jareau," the older man greeted, holding out his hand for Emily to shake. "It's great to finally meet both of you. Jenny here has been talking our ears off about the two of you for months. It's nice to finally meet the ladies who have got my daughter so happy."

"Oh well I assure you she makes us just as happy," Emily smiled, instantly liking the man. "And it's so nice to finally meet you and Sandy. I wish it hadn't of taken so long."

"Well you are very busy ladies," Andrew replied.

"That's for sure," JJ agreed, taking the bags from Emily and placing them near the bottom of the stairs. "We can get that all settled later."

"Of course, of course," Andrew said. "Let me take all your coats, Sandy will be hollering for us in just a minute. She's been fussing in the kitchen all day."

"Oh I hope she didn't go to too much trouble," Emily said as she removed her coat, handing it to Andrew who was hanging up Alex's.

"Trust me she lives for this," JJ assured the brunette. "Nothing makes her happier than feeding people."

"Jenny's right," Andrew agreed. "And she's been talking about your visit all week. I hope you two are prepared to eat," he said looking to the two brunettes.

"I'm always up for eating," Alex smiled.

"My kind of girl," Andrew chuckled, putting an arm around the teen. "Well let's head into the dining room then. I want to hear all about you two."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Dinner was spent talking and getting to know each other, Sandy and Andrew telling Emily and Alex stories about a young Jennifer Jareau, while Alex and Emily shared stories about their own childhoods, as well as their new life together. Alex was relieved to find that Sandy and Andrew knew about what had happened with her parents, not really anxious to relive that particular story, and she was also appreciative of the fact that neither parent asked about where she had gotten her black eye.

After spending quite a bit of time seated at the dining room table, the group eventually moved into the den where Sandy had served cookies and they had continued to get to know each other.

"Well it looks like we're boring our young guest here," Andrew pointed out, seeing that Alex's eyes were beginning to drift shut, her head resting on Emily's shoulder.

"Sorry," Alex yawned. "It's been a long day."

"Well why don't you head up to bed sweetheart?" Sandy suggested.

"Where do you want her mom?" JJ asked, from where she was sitting on the other side of the teen, a hand resting on her knee.

"She can take Adam's old room," Sandy replied.

"I'll take you up," JJ told Alex, as the teen nodded before turning to Emily.

"You want me to come up with you?" Emily asked.

"No it's okay," Alex smiled sleepily. "I'll see you in the morning," she said, allowing Emily to pull her into a hug, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Night kid," Emily said.

"Night," Alex replied, standing up and facing the two Jareaus. "Thanks for dinner. It was great."

"It was our pleasure," Sandy smiled. "Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight," Alex said, following JJ out of the room and towards the stairs.

"You have a wonderful daughter Emily," Andrew said once the pair were out of earshot.

"She's definitely a great kid," Emily replied with a smile.

"She seems to be doing quite well considering everything she's been through," Sandy pointed out. "With her parents I mean."

"There have been some rough points," Emily admitted. "But Alex has adjusted pretty well. We've gotten into a pretty good rhythm, and she adores having Jen around."

"Well we know Jenny loves being around," Sandy smiled. "She talks about Alex as much as she talks about you."

Emily smiled, knowing how much Alex and JJ had grown to love each other in the last few months, something which Emily loved to watch.

"Where did Alex get the black eye?" Andrew then asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"That's a bit of a long story," Emily said, biting her lip. "And honestly Alex isn't really proud of it. I'd rather let her tell you about it. If that's okay."

"Of course," Andrew replied understandingly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Alex passes out as soon as she lays down," JJ said as she reentered the den, sitting down next to Emily and taking her hand. "She was practically sleepwalking."

"I don't understand how she sleeps so much," Emily laughed. "She slept like 3 hours on the way here."

"Teenagers," Sandy said. "I remember Adam used to sleep half the afternoon away when he was that age."

"Yeah I'd have to be up at dawn to get to a soccer game and Adam would still be asleep when I would get home in the afternoon," JJ said. "When is he coming by the way?"

"They'll be here tomorrow afternoon," Sandy replied. "He said he'd come early. Lily is so excited to see you. And they're all looking forward to meeting Emily and Alex of course."

"Oh I can't wait to see Lily," JJ smiled. "She's probably gotten so big."

"I can't wait to meet you brother," Emily said. "I bet he has some good stories," she said with a laugh, as JJ poked her in the ribs.

"You better watch yourself Agent Prentiss," JJ laughed. "Don't forget I'm meeting your mother next week."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

It was just over an hour later when everyone decided to call it a night, Emily following JJ up the stairs and towards her old bedroom; a room which hadn't changed much since the blonde moved out at 18.

"Your parents are great," Emily said as JJ closed the bedroom door behind her.

"I've always thought so," JJ smiled wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck. "Thank you for coming with me."

"There's no where else I'd rather be," Emily smiled, leaning in to give the blonde a chaste kiss.

"My parents love you by the way," the blonde said, running a hand through the brunette's hair.

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?" Emily asked.

"My mom told me when we were getting the cookies from the kitchen," JJ laughed. "And my dad's just easy to read."

"Well I'm glad," Emily said. "I was hoping they would love me, because I really love their daughter."

"Oh yeah?" JJ asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Definitely," Emily replied, placing what was meant to be a light kiss on the blonde's lips; a kiss which JJ immediately deepened. "Mmmm," Emily groaned, as JJ's tongue found hers.

JJ dropped her hands to the taller woman's waist, playing with the hem of her shirt, seeking out the skin beneath it, her movements eventually stilled by the brunette's hand over hers. Pulling out of the kiss, Emily rested her forehead against JJ's, taking a moment to calm her breathing.

"Jen, I love you, but I'm not having sex with you at your parent's house," Emily finally said, running a hand through long blonde locks.

"But Em," JJ whined, sticking out her lip in a pout. "You're really going to deny me? When I'm pregnant?"

"Sorry baby," Emily replied amusedly, giving the blonde a quick peck.

"Fine," JJ huffed. "You keep trying to resist, I mean it's cute really. But if you really think you're going to be able to last all weekend you're kidding yourself. You'll give in eventually."

"Oh you think so do you?" Emily laughed.

"I know so," JJ replied smugly. "Game on Emily Prentiss. Game on."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm doing my best to keep my updates as regular as possible, but it's getting hard with work! I'm off all next week though so I will try really hard to get a couple good chapters in before I leave town for my friend's wedding!**

**Thanks to everyone who has continued to read! You all have been so amazing! Hope you enjoy these next couple chapters with the Jareaus!**

**Chapter 5**

Alex woke early the next morning, woken by a dream about her parents, something which hadn't happened in quite some time. Looking at the time, the teen saw that it was just after 7am, rolling over and willing herself to fall back asleep. The teen was unable to kick the dream though, and spent the next 20 minutes tossing and turning before giving up and climbing out of bed. Heading out of her bedroom, Alex made a stop in the bathroom before making her way towards the stairs in search of a glass of water.

Not wanting to wake anyone, the young brunette tip-toed down the stairs, heading quietly towards the kitchen, freezing in the doorway upon seeing Sandy sitting at the small kitchen table.

"Oh sorry, I didn't think anyone was up," Alex said, startling Sandy from the book she was reading.

"Oh don't be silly sweetheart, come on in," Sandy replied, standing from the table and glancing at the clock. "I didn't think any of you would be up so early."

"I had a strange dream," Alex admitted. "I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Well can I get you anything?" The older blonde asked, ushering the teen into the kitchen.

"I actually was just looking to get something to drink," the teen said, allowing Sandy to lead her to one of the stools at the island, taking a seat.

"I have orange juice, apple juice, water or I could make you some hot chocolate," Sandy said, looking through the now open refrigerator.

"Orange juice please," Alex asked politely.

"Now what about breakfast?" Sandy asked as she poured the teen a glass of juice. "I can make you whatever you like. What's your favourite?"

"Oh you don't have to do that," Alex protested as Andrew entered the kitchen, smile on his face.

"I'd go for pancakes if I were you kiddo," Andrew said, giving his wife a kiss before turning his attention to Alex. "Sandy makes the best chocolate chip pancakes you'll ever eat."

"Well that does sound pretty good," Alex smiled.

"That-a-girl," Andrew said with a smile, ruffling the teen's hair, before heading out the back door.

"Well chocolate chip pancakes it is then," Sandy said, already pulling out things she would need. "I make mine from scratch. None of that boxed stuff for me."

"Wow," Alex smiled. "Can I help?"

"I would love that," Sandy replied happily as Alex came around the counter to stand by the older woman. "I'm always trying to get Lily to help me cook and bake, but she's still too young to enjoy it I think."

"She's 5 right?" Alex asked curiously.

"Yes," Sandy nodded. "That's her on the fridge there," Sandy said pointing to a picture of a small blonde with a big grin on her face.

"She's cute," Alex smiled.

"She's quite the firecracker too," Sandy laughed. "She's just a ball of energy most of the time. Just like her father and Jenny were when they were little."

"I bet she's a lot of fun to have around though."

"Oh the most fun," Sandy agreed. "I've been bugging Adam and Sara about when they were going to give me some more grandbabies for years. I was surprised when it was Jenny who told me I would be a grandma again. And to top it off I got you too."

"Oh…uh…" Alex stuttered, slightly speechless.

"I mean I know I'm not your grandmother, but I know how much Jenny cares for Emily and I know she's just crazy about you," Sandy explained. "So I hope you know, if you ever feel like you need a grandmother figure around I'm here."

"Thank you," Alex smiled, touched by the older woman's acceptance. "That's really nice of you."

"Of course," Sandy smiled, brushing a piece of hair out of the teen's eyes. "Now how about we make some pancakes."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Emily woke to feather light kisses on her stomach, her shirt pushed up to just below her breasts. The brunette opened her eyes, finding a blonde head of hair, lavishing her midsection, still oblivious to the brown eyes now watching her.

"Good morning," Emily rasped, reaching out a hand to stroke through her girlfriend's golden locks.

"Morning," JJ replied, looking up with a grin on her face. "Did you sleep well?" She asked, moving up the brunette's body to give her a proper kiss on the lips.

"I did," Emily said as the blonde pulled away, hovering over her, legs straddling her hips. "Did you?"

"I always sleep well in your arms," JJ replied before leaning down and kissing Emily hard on the mouth.

Emily allowed the blonde to deepen the kiss, her hands coming to rest on the blonde's back, pulling her closer as she let her hands slip beneath her pajama shirt.

"Jen," Emily moaned, as JJ turned her attention to her neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin there. "Jen," Emily moaned again, this time taking the blonde's chin in her hands, effectively stopping her kissing. "We're still not having sex here," she said, sitting up and kissing JJ's cheek.

"Ugh," JJ groaned, rolling out of Emily's lap and laying on her back beside her. "Why not."

"I already told you why not," Emily replied, unable to hide her amusement at the blonde's pout. "But good plan trying to trick me while I was still half asleep. Almost worked."

"You suck," JJ said rather childishly.

"Sorry baby, you'll just have to wait until we're home for sucking," Emily grinned mischievously, kissing the blonde once more before rolling out of bed. "I think I'll go see if the kid is up," she said before exiting the room, leaving JJ to sulk.

Emily made her way down the hall, checking the room JJ had informed her Alex was staying in, but finding it empty. Figuring the teen had ventured downstairs; Emily made a stop in the bathroom before heading for the stairs, meeting JJ on the way.

"She up already?" JJ asked as the pair descended the stairs.

"Must be," Emily replied, following the blonde towards the kitchen where they could hear voices.

The pair stood in the doorway unseen, watching as Sandy showed Alex how to flip a pancake, both laughing happily.

"Smells good in here," JJ finally called out, alerting the two cooks to their presence. "I've missed your pancakes mom."

"Well they'll be ready soon so you two just sit back," Sandy said gesturing to the dining table in the corner. "Emily there's coffee if you'd like some dear."

"Thanks," Emily smiled, heading towards the coffee maker, stopping to kiss Alex on the head on her way. "You been up long?"

"A while," Alex replied. "Sandy was teaching me how to make her pancakes. According to Andrew they're the best I'll ever have."

"He's not lying," JJ called from where she was sitting at the table.

Emily joined JJ at the table, the pair chatting, while Alex and Sandy finished up, eventually coming over with a large stack of chocolate chip pancakes, ready to serve. The women all sat down, each filling their plates before immediately digging in.

"Oh my God, these are great," Alex moaned, her mouth still full.

"Nice manners," Emily laughed after swallowing her mouthful. "She's right though these are delicious Sandy."

"Well Alex deserves half the credit, she's a wonderful help," Sandy said, Alex beaming at her happily from across the table. "So Jenny are you going to show Emily around today?"

"I think we'll stick around here today actually," JJ replied. "I can show these two around tomorrow. I want to be here when Adam gets here."

"Well knowing how excited your brother is I'm sure they'll be around early," Sandy said. "I'll probably start the cooking as soon as we're finished here."

"Oh can I help?" Alex asked.

"That would be wonderful," Sandy replied with a smile, Emily happy to see Alex forming such a quick bond with JJ's mother. "Why don't you finish up and then go upstairs and get ready for the day and then you can help with whatever you like."

"Okay," Alex agreed, taking the last bite of her pancake. "I'm going to go shower."

"Wow I've never seen her so excited to cook before," Emily laughed as the teen hurried out of the room and towards the stairs. "Normally she's all about the take out."

"Well she's wonderful Emily," Sandy said with a smile. "I'm really glad I got to spend the morning with her."

"Lex does have a way of making people fall in love with her," JJ smiled, knowing how quickly the teen had stolen into her own heart.

"That's for sure," Emily laughed, having watched her whole team fall head over heels with her daughter from the day she entered into her life.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

It was later that afternoon, while Alex and Sandy worked in the kitchen and JJ, Emily and Andrew played cards in the den, that the front door opened and JJ's brother and his family came in to the front foyer.

"Where's my little sister?" The booming voice of Adam Jareau immediately called, JJ jumping from where she was seated and heading towards her older brother.

"Adam," JJ practically squealed, throwing her arms around the taller man. "I missed you big brother."

"I missed you too Jenny," Adam replied, hugging the blonde a little tighter before releasing her.

"You know who I missed more though?" JJ asked, peering around her brother to where his wife and daughter were standing. "My favourite niece," she said kneeling down and holding out her arms for the little blonde girl who stood in front of her mother.

"Aunt Jenny!" Lily giggled, jumping into her aunt's arms, JJ immediately lifting the tiny blonde and placing her on her hip.

"Look at you chicky. You're getting so big," JJ said, tickling the child's stomach.

"I'm five now," Lily said proudly, holding up 5 fingers with a big smile on her face. "I missed you aunt Jenny."

"I missed you too girly," JJ replied, kissing her niece on the cheek before turning her attention to her sister in law. "Hi Sara," she said, giving the tall, blonde woman a one armed hug, not quite ready to give up her niece just yet.

"It's good to see you JJ," Sara greeted with a smile. "Lily here has been so excited for today. She's been talking about it all week."

"Aw well I missed her so much," JJ said, peppering the little girl's face with kisses before placing her back down on the ground, taking her little hand in hers. "There's some people I want you guys to meet," she said, turning around to find that Alex had come in with Sandy, the teen standing with Emily who had an arm around the younger brunette.

"Emily and Alex," Adam greeted with a big smile, having heard a lot about the two brunettes from his younger sister through their daily emails and the phone calls they shared twice a week. "It's so great to finally meet you two. I mean you're pretty much famous in this household, with the amount of time Jenny spends talking about you."

"Adam don't tease," Sara scolded, hitting her husband on the arm. "I'm Sara," the blonde said, shaking both Emily and Alex's hands. "It's nice to meet both of you."

"You too," Emily replied with a smile. "Jen's told me a lot about both of you. You're both teachers right?"

"Yep," Sara smiled. "I teach kindergarten and Adam here teaches 8th grade."

"It is really nice to meet you two," Adam interrupted. "I've really been looking forward to it," he said, shaking the hands of both brunettes.

Emily couldn't help but look for the similarities between Adam and JJ, noticing the same bright, blue eyes and blonde hair. Where JJ had her mother's nose and basic facial features, Adam looked more like Andrew, and had definitely got his height from the older man.

"Aunt Jenny what about me," Lily asked, tugging on JJ's hand, gaining the attention of the room, not wanting to be forgotten.

"Oh of course we can't forget about you little one," JJ said, pulling Lily in front of her and placing both her hands on her shoulders. "Emily, Alex this is Lily. Lily this is my girlfriend Emily and her daughter Alex. Can you say hi?"

"Hi," Alex replied shyly with a small wave.

"Hi Lily," Emily replied, bending down to the little girl's height. "It's very nice to meet you," she said, holding out a hand, which the little girl hesitantly shook. "This is Alex," she then said, ushering the teen over.

"Hi Lily," Alex greeted, a big smile on her face, also bending down to the small blonde's level.

"You have a boo boo," Lily pointed out, stepping away from her aunt and touching the teen's face softly.

"Yeah I do," Alex replied, slightly embarrassed. "It doesn't hurt though."

"How old are you?" Lily asked curiously, Alex grateful for the subject change.

"I'm 14," Alex replied.

"Do you like to play dollies?" Lily asked, a sweet smile on her face, her blue eyes wide and begging.

"Oh…uh yeah," Alex replied, unable to deny the adorable girl. "I love to play dolls."

"Mommy, mommy where's my bag?" Lily asked excitedly, her mother immediately handing her a pink Barbie backpack. "Come on Alex, let's go play," she said, grabbing the teen's hand and pulling her towards the back room where she liked to play, Alex throwing her mother an amused look over her shoulder.

"Lily you didn't even say hello to grandma and grandpa," Sara called as the little girl rushed away.

"Hi grandma, hi grandpa," Lily called back, already making her way through the kitchen.

"Well we've all been replaced," JJ laughed, moving to stand beside Emily, taking the brunette's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"That's alright. It'll give us all a chance to talk," Adam said, moving to greet his parents with hugs. "I mean I want to hear all about your beautiful girlfriend here," he said, making the brunette blush. "And of course I have some stories I'd love to share with her."

"Oh I definitely want to hear those," Emily replied eagerly, JJ sending her a glare while the rest of the room laughed.

"Suddenly I'm wondering why I wanted you two to meet," JJ said with a pout, Emily pulling her closer and kissing her on the cheek.

"Don't worry baby," Emily said. "I mean how bad can it really be?"

"Oh you have no idea," Adam teased with a wink.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

By 6pm that night the group all sat down around the large dinning room table, which was now covered with all the Thanksgiving favourites.

"Now Emily and Alex, every year we all start off dinner by going around the table and saying what we're thankful for," Sandy instructed from her seat at the head of the table.

"Participation isn't mandatory though," JJ instructed, not sure how either brunette would feel about this particular tradition.

"Of course not," Sandy agreed. "Now who would like to start?"

"Me! Me!" Lily called from where she was seated between her parents, Alex sitting directly across from her between JJ and Emily.

"Alright go ahead munchkin," Adam said.

"I'm thankful that Aunt JJ brought Alex with her to play Barbies with me," Lily said much to the group's amusement, Alex laughing and giving the 5 year old a wink. "And I'm thankful for mommy and daddy, and grandma and grandpa, and Aunt JJ and Emily."

"Very nice squirt," Adam said, stroking a hand over his daughter's head. "I'm thankful for my family," he then said, looking around the table. "And I'm thankful that my baby sister finally made it home."

"I'm thankful for such great in-laws," Sara said, taking her turn. "And for a husband and daughter that I love very much."

"I'm thankful for my wife's wonderful cooking," Andrew then said from the other end of the table, Adam and JJ laughing as Sandy sent her husband a glare. "And of course for my whole family."

"I'm thankful for my husband, though I'm not sure why," Sandy joked as Andrew smiled. "I'm also thankful for my kids, my daughter in-law, Lily-bug, and for the new family we have here today," she said, looking to Emily and Alex who both had smiles on their faces.

"I'm grateful to be home with all of you," JJ said, placing a hand on Alex's knee. "And I'm thankful that Alex and Emily are here with me, because I'm so grateful to have them in my life. And I'm thankful for this little one," she said placing a hand on her small baby bump. "Who I can't wait to meet."

Being the only two left, Emily and Alex looked at each other, both looking a little nervous, Emily nodding that she'll go first.

"Well I'm thankful for Alex," Emily began, taking the teen's hand in hers under the table. "And of course for Jennifer and the baby," she continued nervously. "And I'm really incredibly thankful to all of you who have been so welcoming to both Alex and myself."

Alex took a deep breath as everyone around the table turned their attention to her, feeling Emily give her hand a strong squeeze.

"I'm really thankful that I was able to come meet all of you," Alex finally began after clearing her throat. "Especially my new friend Lily," she said, the small blonde beaming at her from across the table. "But mostly I'm thankful for Emily and JJ who have gotten me through some really tough times," she continued, looking from her mother to JJ. "I'm so grateful to have you both in my life."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"So Alex," Sara began, the group still seated at the table now eating dessert, which was a selection of pies. "JJ said you're doing your school's musical?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded after swallowing a bite of her apple pie. "We're doing Wizard of Oz. I'm playing Dorothy," she explained.

"Oh wow that's amazing," Sara smiled. "When is it? I'm sure Lily would love to see that."

"I think we all would," Andrew added.

"Oh uh…it's right before Christmas break," Alex replied. "Less than a month away now."

"I can get you guys tickets if you want to come," JJ said, smiling at Alex's sudden nerves.

"That would be great," Sandy said.

"So besides the musical are you also involved in some sort of fight club?" Adam asked, gesturing to the teen's black eye.

"Adam," JJ warned, glaring at her older brother.

"It's okay," Alex said, suddenly unsure of why she had been so ashamed about what had happened. "I got into an argument with a girl at school. She said some things and I slapped her," she explained, wishing Lily wasn't around to hear this. "She punched me after that."

"What did she say to you?" Andrew asked curiously. "To make you slap her I mean."

"She was saying some things about Emily," Alex replied, looking towards her mother. "And her relationship with JJ."

"Well then you should have went for a punch instead of a slap," Adam said understandingly, giving the teen a wink.

"Well I'm not exactly proud of what I did," Alex laughed. "I got suspended, and I really don't like fighting."

"Yeah but you stuck up for your family," Adam assured her. "You did what you had to do."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

After dinner everyone gathered in the den, chatting and playing cards while Alex sat on the floor with Lily colouring pictures. The teen had had a great day, and she really enjoyed JJ's family, especially Lily, but as she looked up from the picture she was drawing, watching the adults in the room, she couldn't help but think about the last Thanksgiving she spent with her family. Filled with a sudden sadness, the teen knew she needed a minute alone.

"I'll be back in a minute Lily," Alex said, getting up quietly and heading for the front door, hoping no one would notice her slip out.

Emily however had watched as the younger brunette got up, sharing a worried glance with JJ as they watched her leave out the front door. After finishing her hand, the profiler decided to check on her daughter.

"Deal me out this hand," Emily said. "I just want to check on Alex."

"Take one of the blankets off the back of the sofa Em," JJ instructed. "It's probably cold out there."

Doing as she was told, Emily headed out the front door, finding Alex sitting on the porch swing, lightly swaying back and forth.

"What are you doing? Trying to catch a cold?" Emily joked.

"I just needed some air," Alex replied, hoping Emily didn't notice the sadness in her voice.

"Well do you mind if I join you?" Emily asked, Alex shaking her head in response as Emily sat down, opening up the blanket to drape across both their legs. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Alex lied.

"It's okay to miss them you know," Emily said, having guessed why Alex had suddenly become so melancholy.

"Sometimes I forget you're a profiler," Alex laughed, laying her head on Emily's shoulder as Emily put an arm around her. "I'm sorry. I'm having a really good time. I just couldn't help but think about them."

"You have nothing to be sorry for hun," Emily assured her. "I've actually been wondering when it was going to hit you. I know holidays can be hard after you've lost someone. It's nothing to be sorry for."

"Do you always know what to say to make me feel better?" Alex asked with a laugh, suddenly grateful that Emily followed her out.

"Yes actually," Emily joked. "It was all in the handbook," she said kissing the teen on the head.

The pair sat in silence, both just looking into the front yard, lost in their own thoughts about how much their lives had changed in a year. Last year Emily had spent Thanksgiving at Rossi's with most of the team, while Alex was home in Chicago with her mom and dad, enjoying a nice quiet dinner. The pair were so zoned out that they didn't even hear the front door open, JJ coming out onto the porch, smiling at the sight of her two favourite people cuddled up on the swing.

"You two staying out here all night?" JJ called, snapping the brunettes from their thoughts.

"Sorry Jen," Emily laughed. "We'll be right in."

"Good because Lily has a question for you Lex," JJ informed them. "And she's getting very impatient."

Laughing Emily and Alex got up to follow JJ inside, Alex allowing Emily to lead her in by the hand. Seeing them come back in the house Lily rushed over, a look of excitement all over her face.

"Alex, Alex, grandma said I could sleep over tonight, but only if it was okay with you because we'd have to share a room," she said in one breath. "So can I? Please?" She asked, giving the teen her best puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," Alex laughed, once again unable to deny the lovable blonde. "I would love that."

"Yay, slumber party!" Lily yelled, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist in a quick hug before running off to her mother in excitement.

"Looks like you've got yourself a fan Lex," JJ smiled, loving how quickly her niece had latched onto the teen.

"Yeah I guess I do," Alex replied happily, suddenly feeling so much better.


	6. Chapter 6

**So a lot of you have been requesting some JJ/Alex bonding, and if you ask I shall deliver, so I hope you like this chapter! I still have a lot more planned for this story, so I really hope you guys are enjoying it! Thanks to everyone who has been reading, and everyone who reviews! You guys rock!**

**ALSO…what's everyone's thoughts on Jennifer Love Hewitt joining the cast? I'm still having a hard time picturing it…but not hating it completely! What about you guys?**

**Chapter 6**

_"You've forgotten about us haven't you Alex?" Meredith Campbell asked, sitting in front of her daughter in the Jareau family room._

_"What no! Of course not," Alex argued frantically._

_"You have," Matthew agreed with his wife. "You've forgotten all about us. You've moved on."_

_"No, no that's not true," Alex replied, tears in her eyes. "I love Emily but I haven't forgotten you! I think about you every day."_

_"It's okay sweetie," Meredith said. "You have so much now. Such a large family. Of course you'd forget about us."_

_"No…"Alex began to argue._

_"It was bound to happen eventually," Matthew added._

_"No, mom, dad…I promise," Alex cried. "I would never just forget about you."_

_"It's okay if you don't miss us anymore Alex," Meredith replied, blood now seeping through both her parent's shirts where they had been stabbed. "It's time for us to go now."_

_"No please mom don't go," Alex sobbed. "I'm so sorry! Please! Daddy!"_

"AUNT JENNY! EMILY!" Lily called, kneeling on the bed next to Alex, the teen in tears. "Alex, wake up," Lily tried, shaking Alex's shoulder to no avail. "AUNT JENNY!"

The bedroom door was thrown open, light from the hallway filling the room as Emily and JJ took in the scene in front of them. Hearing Alex crying, JJ flicked on the light, finding Lily still kneeling on the bed, teddy bear in hand as she looked over Alex with concern.

"I don't know what happened," Lily cried. "She won't wake up."

"It's okay sweetie," Emily assured, lifting up the small blonde, kissing her on the head before handing her off to JJ, who moved out into the hall where Sandy and Andrew were waiting with worried expressions on their face. "Alex honey wake up. It's okay baby. You're okay. Just wake up," she said, sitting down on the bed and stroking her hand through her daughter's dark locks.

Alex's eyes began to blink awake, tears still streaming down her face, as she seemed to take in her surroundings, still distraught from her dream.

"Baby it's Emily," Emily said soothingly. "Just look at me. You're okay," she assured her, lying down next to the teen.

"Emily?" Alex said, still a little confused.

"I'm right here," Emily assured her. "You're okay."

"Emily," Alex repeated with a sob, throwing an arm around her mother and burying her face in the older woman's shoulder.

"Shhhhh," Emily soothed. "It's okay," she repeated, kissing the teen's forehead and wrapping her arms around her. Glancing over her shoulder, Emily saw JJ and her family still standing there watching, all looking worried. "Jen, I'm gonna stay here," Emily said, knowing she couldn't leave the teen right now.

"Of course," JJ replied, having expected nothing different. "Lily can sleep with me tonight. Wake me if you need anything," she said before turning off the light and shutting the door to give the two brunette's some privacy.

"Don't worry baby I'm here now," Emily said once the door was closed. "Sleep now sweetheart."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

When Alex woke the next morning she was confused at first, not sure whose arms were surrounding her, and forgetting for a moment what had happened the night before. Opening her eyes she faced Emily's shoulder, looking up to find the older brunette still sleeping peacefully, arms holding Alex tightly. Remembering her nightmare, the teen couldn't help but feel embarrassed, realizing that she had most likely woken the whole house if Emily was with her and Lily was not. As much as Alex knew nightmares were to be expected after what she had endured only 3 months earlier, she had hoped that she was past that.

Lost in thought, and now playing with a loose thread on Emily's shirt; Alex hadn't noticed brown eyes opening, now watching her closely.

"Hey," Emily whispered, Alex briefly looking up before dropping her gaze back to Emily's shirt string.

"Hi," the teen replied just as quietly.

"You okay?" Emily asked, running a hand through messy locks.

"I'm fine," Alex replied, refusing to meet Emily's gaze.

"Do you want to talk…"

"No," Alex cut off Emily's question, shaking her head. "Honestly I'm fine. It was just a dream. There's nothing to talk about."

"Alex, please don't do this," Emily said. "Don't shut me out. Not after everything that's gone on this last week."

"I'm not shutting you out," Alex denied quietly. "I just don't see a point in talking about things we've already talked about a million times before. I had a nightmare. No big deal."

"Fine," Emily relented, frustrated by the fact that her daughter was so much like her; impossibly stubborn. "We should head down for breakfast then."

"I'm not hungry," Alex quickly denied.

"Well come down anyways" Emily suggested. "I'm sure Lily would like to see you."

"I'd rather stay here," Alex replied, releasing her hold on the older brunette and attempting to turn away, a task which was made difficult by Emily's still firm hold on her waist.

"Alex," Emily said, her tone warning.

"Emily please," Alex practically begged, her eyes wide and sad. "I'm embarrassed okay? Please don't make me go down there."

"Okay," Emily sighed, kissing the top of the teen's head before releasing her and getting up. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about though Lex. I hope you know that," she said before leaving the room.

Heading down the stairs, Emily could hear the excited voice of a five year old carrying throughout the house; Lily telling JJ all about her friends from school. Lily's stories were interrupted though as Emily appeared in the room, everyone's attention turning to the brunette profiler.

"Emily!" Lily called, jumping from JJ's lap and running towards the older woman. "Where's Alex? Is she okay?"

"Yes sweetie, she's okay," Emily replied, bending down to the little girl's level. "She just had a nightmare that made her really sad. She'll be down in a little bit," she explained, not quite sure how she would get the teen to leave the confines of the guest room at any point that day. "I see you've got your crayons out over there. Think you could help me make a picture for Alex? It might make her feel better."

"Okay!" Lily replied happily, grabbing Emily's hand and pulling her towards the table.

"Hey," Emily said, giving JJ a quick kiss before allowing Lily to push her into a chair, the small blonde surprising her by immediately jumping up on her lap. Pleased, Emily wrapped an arm around the small girl's waist, watching as the blonde grabbed her box of crayons, looking through it contemplatively as she tried to decide what to draw.

"Emily I made some banana bread this morning," Sandy said, placing a cup of coffee beside the brunette. "Can I get you a piece?"

"That would be great," Emily replied with a smile. "Thank you Sandy."

"Lex isn't coming down?" JJ asked quietly, her eyes flicking to Lily who was too enamored by her picture to pay any attention to the two older women.

"She's a little embarrassed," Emily replied quietly so Sandy wouldn't hear. "I tried to talk to her but you know how she is. She's obviously upset about whatever she dreamt about but she won't talk."

"Well what if I try?" JJ asked. "I've been where she's been," the blonde admitted, knowing what it was like to deal with the death of a loved one at a young age. "I might be able to get her to talk."

"Yes, please," Emily replied. "Anything to make her feel better because right now I'm pretty certain she's going to keep herself holed up in that room for the rest of the weekend."

"Alright well you stay with Lily-bug here and I will talk to Little Emily," the blonde said, kissing her girlfriend's cheek before heading for the stairs, hoping she would be able to reach the teen who she cared so much about.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

When JJ opened the guest room door it was to find Alex laying in the center of the bed, facing the door, her eyes closed even though she clearly wasn't sleeping. Knowing how difficult it could be to force a Prentiss to open up, JJ simply laid down, wrapping her arms around the teen's waist and kissing her forehead.

Even with her eyes still closed, Alex knew as soon as she was pulled closer to the body beside her that this was not her mother returning, able to easily decipher between Emily and JJ. Feeling tears stinging at her eyes, the teen refused to open them, thinking it was better to feign sleep.

"I know you're not sleeping Lex," JJ whispered, tucking hair behind the teen's ear.

"I'm sorry," Alex sighed, opening her eyes, but keeping them downcast, not wanting to look the blonde in the eyes.

"For what?" JJ asked, confused.

"I woke everyone up," Alex replied. "I probably scared Lily."

"Lily's fine," JJ assured her. "She's worried about you though. And frankly so am I," the blonde admitted, tucking a finger underneath the teen's chin, forcing her to look her in the eyes. "We've been through all this about the nightmares before Lex. You know you have nothing to be embarrassed about honey."

"I'm not a little kid JJ," Alex replied. "I'm 14 years old and I literally woke up the whole house because of a nightmare. It is embarrassing," she continued. "I know what you say. I know it's understandable. But I can't help but feel ashamed."

"Lex, my family knows what you've been through," JJ explained. "They completely understand and they're not judging you. They're not even going to mention it hun."

"I know," Alex replied sadly, eyes filling with tears despite her best efforts to hold them back.

"Then why won't you come down?" The blonde asked. "What was your dream about sweetie?"

Knowing she couldn't push JJ and Emily away forever, Alex took a deep breath, preparing her explanation. "After your sister died did you ever feel guilty about moving on?" She finally asked. "Like did you ever feel like she'd be angry at you for being happy or something?"

"All the time," JJ admitted.

"In my dream my parents were so different," Alex explained. "They kept saying that I had forgotten about them…that I had a new family now."

"Oh kid you know that's not true," JJ said, pulling back a little to ensure that the brunette was really listening. "And you know your parents wouldn't think that. They would never be angry with you. Your dream is just your mind messing with you because you feel guilty, and honey you have absolutely nothing to feel guilty about. Your parents would want you to be happy love."

"I know," Alex replied, a tear falling down her cheek. "Deep down I know that, but I can't help but feel bad. I mean maybe I am moving on too quickly."

"You're not moving on Lex," JJ replied. "You're living your life, and trust me there's a difference. When I was younger I thought that I was somehow hurting my sister by being happy, but eventually I realized that all my sister ever wanted was for me to be happy, and I knew that wouldn't change even after she was gone," she continued, wiping away the tears that were slowly falling down the young girl's face. "Emily loves you so much sweetie. I do too. We're your family, but your parents will always be your parents. Don't feel like it has to be one or the other."

Slightly overwhelmed, Alex pulled herself closer to JJ, hiding her face in the blonde's shoulder, allowing a few more tears to fall.

"I love you too you know," the teen finally whispered.

"I know," JJ smiled, kissing the top of the brunette's head.

"Is Emily mad?" Alex then asked, knowing that the profiler hated the fact that Alex kept shutting her out.

"Of course not," JJ assured. "She's just worried. Do you think you can come down so she knows you're alright?"

"Yeah okay," Alex said pulling away. "Can I grab a shower first?"

"Of course," JJ replied, before moving to get up.

"JJ," Alex called as the blonde stood in the doorway, turning her attention back to the teen. "Thank you."

"Anytime kiddo," she smiled. "Anytime."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Upon exiting the guest room, JJ intended to go back downstairs, wanting to let Emily know that Alex was going to come down. The blonde only made it halfway down the hall though before an arm reached out of her bedroom, pulling her inside. The blonde only had a quick moment to register that it was Emily in front of her before the brunette pulled her into a searing kiss.

"What was that…." JJ began once she pulled away, slightly out of breath.

"Move in with me," Emily blurted, immediately cutting JJ off.

"W-what?" JJ gaped, looking at Emily in disbelief.

"I want to buy a house," Emily continued. "I want a house with lots of rooms, and a yard and I want you to move in with me and Alex," she explained. "I don't want you to have to keep going back to your apartment every few days for new clothes. I want to raise this baby with you and I want to do it in a real home. I love you Jen. Alex loves you. I want us to be a family, so please say yes."

In lieu of a reply, the blonde pulled Emily forward, meeting her lips in a kiss that spoke volumes.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Emily laughed when they finally pulled apart.

"Yes," JJ laughed, leaning her forehead against the brunette's. "You heard me talking to Alex didn't you?"

"Every word," Emily replied with a smile. "Thank you for loving her Jennifer. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"She's a part of you Em," JJ replied, pulling away to meet dark brown eyes. "You two are my family."

"God I love you," Emily sighed before pulling JJ into another kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Emily Prentiss," JJ replied, deepening the kiss, her hand slipping beneath the brunette's t-shirt, pulling her closer.

The pair continued to make out until air became an issue, pulling away and looking into each other's eyes, both sets now darker with arousal as both women tried to catch their breath. Making a decision, the bedroom door was shut and locked, Emily set on breaking her own rule about not having sex in JJ's parents' house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a little chapter to clear some things up and set me up for the next few chapters! Hope you guys enjoy and as always thank you for taking the time to read! -J**

**Chapter 7**

"So Jenny, is the baby's father going to be involved at all?" Adam asked as the family sat down to breakfast Sunday morning. "I mean I know you said you planned on telling him back when you found out, but you haven't mentioned him in a while."

"Well I called Will several times after I found out and her never answered," JJ explained, sharing a look with Emily, who she knew was rather angry with the New Orleans detective. "After realizing her was never going to return my calls I sent him an email telling him we needed to talk. He replied telling me that he's with someone now and he's really happy, and doesn't want to ruin that."

"So what did you tell him?" Sara asked.

"I told him that I was in a relationship too and that I had no interest in getting back together with him, but I just thought he should know that I was having his baby," JJ replied. "That was 3 weeks ago. He still hasn't replied."

"You're kidding me," Adam said, sounding angry.

"No she's not," Emily replied, the annoyance evident in her voice.

"It's not like we need his involvement," JJ said. "I just thought he'd like to know that he's going to have a child. I mean he seemed like such a great guy, I just thought he would want to know," she continued. "I mean I was even willing to work out some sort of custody agreement, but apparently he would rather just ignore the whole situation completely."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," Sandy said from where she sat at the end of the table.

"Don't be," JJ quickly replied. "I don't need him. And I'm perfectly happy where I am. In fact Emily and I had some news we wanted to share with everyone before we head back to DC," she said, taking the brunette's hand in hers.

At this Alex, who was sitting with Lily, turned her attention to the couple, having no idea what news they were planning on sharing.

"What is it?" The teen asked curiously, seeing the huge grin on Emily's face.

"Well kiddo it turns out that when we get back to the city we're going to be doing some house hunting," Emily replied, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"What?" Alex asked in disbelief, the excitement written on her face.

"We're getting a house Lex," JJ said. "We're moving in together."

"Oh my God!" Alex squealed, jumping up and coming around the table, Emily and JJ standing so the teen could wrap them both in a hug. "I am so happy," she said.

"Me too baby," Emily said, kissing the teen's cheek.

"We both are," JJ added, kissing Alex's other cheek before pulling away to find her family all watching with smiles on their face.

"Congratulations ladies," Andrew said, standing up to first hug his daughter, before turning to Emily who had her arm around her daughter. "Emily I hope you know how happy Sandy and I are that Jenny found you."

"Thank you Andrew," Emily smiled, allowing the older man to pull her into a hug. "We're happy she found us too."

Hugs were exchanged all around before everyone returned to their seats, Lily now sitting on JJ's lap while Alex allowed Emily to pull her onto her lap as everyone began asking questions about what kind of house the couple planned on buying.

"I still think we should look at the houses in Spencer's neighbourhood," Alex suggested, loving the idea of living close to her best friend.

"The Hastings do live in a really nice area Em," JJ said. "I mean it's a gated community. It would be safer than most places."

"Yeah!" Alex agreed happily.

"We'll look into it," Emily laughed, poking the teen in the side. "But I make no promises."

"That's all I ask," Alex smiled

"So when are you planning on heading back?" Sandy asked, glancing at her watch, wishing she could have more time with her daughter.

"I think we'd like to get on the road pretty soon," Emily replied regretfully. "We need to be at work tomorrow," she explained just as JJ's cell began to ring.

"Actually we might need to be at work earlier then that," JJ said, checking her caller I.D. "It's Hotch."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Case?" Emily asked as JJ hung up the phone, standing in the back room, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah," the blonde replied. "In Akron."

"Oh," Emily sighed, realizing what that would mean. "So Hotch wants us to meet them there?"

"Yep," JJ said. "He's trying to gather the team in an hour, so basically we need to leave as soon as possible so we can meet them there."

"Right. Damn," Emily muttered. "What am I supposed to do about Alex?"

"We could get her a flight," JJ suggested. "I'm sure Adam would make sure she got to the airport."

"Yeah but where is she supposed to go when she gets back to DC?" Emily asked. "We agreed in the beginning that Garcia is too busy when we're on a case to take Alex, and she's not even allowed back at school until Wednesday. I can't ask the Hastings to take her."

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, coming around the corner and seeing both women looking a little stressed.

"We have a case in Akron," Emily replied. "Since it would take us too long to get back to DC Hotch wants us to meet the team there," she explained, moving to put an arm around the teen. "Which means we need to figure out a way to get you home."

"Or she could stay here," JJ pointed out. "We could pick her back up on our way home."

"But I didn't bring all my homework," Alex said. "And I have to get it all done before Wednesday. Plus what if the case goes longer than Wednesday? I can't miss any more rehearsal Mrs. Greer will lose her mind."

"I could call my mom," Emily suggested, biting her lip, not quite sure if she was ready to let the Ambassador take care of Alex alone yet.

"What? No!" Alex immediately protested.

"I thought you liked the Ambassador," JJ replied confusedly.

"I do," Alex said. "But there is no way I am explaining my suspension to her. Especially if you're not around."

"Well I'm not really sure what other option we have kid," Emily said with a shrug.

"I could take Alex home," Sandy finally said, coming around the corner, having heard most of the conversation.

"Oh Sandy I can't ask you to do that," Emily denied.

"You didn't ask, I volunteered," Sandy pointed out. "Andrew has a lot going on this week he won't even notice I'm gone. I can leave with Alex this afternoon so she can get home to her schoolwork, and I can stay with her until you girls get back, or until someone else can take her. Whatever you need."

"Are you sure mom?"

"Of course. It's no problem at all," Sandy insisted. "And I'd love to spend the extra time with Alex."

"That okay with you kid?" Emily asked.

"Sounds perfect to me," Alex smiled, liking the idea of spending more time with Sandy.

"Alright I guess we're set then," Emily said sounding relieved. "Thank you so much Sandy. You're really saving us here," she said, giving the older woman a hug.

"My pleasure Emily," Sandy smiled.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Well Baby Sister it was great seeing you," Adam said as everyone stood around the front door, seeing Emily and JJ off. "Don't forget to get us tickets for Alex's show, we'll come down."

"You got it Big Brother," JJ smiled, giving her brother a hug. "I'll see you soon."

"And Emily, it was wonderful meeting you," Adam said, turning to the brunette who was saying goodbye to Sara.

"You too," Emily smiled. "I can't wait to do this again."

"Aunt Jenny, does Alex have to leave?" Lily asked as the blonde pulled her niece into a hug.

"Wow way to make a girl feel loved Lil," JJ laughed. "Unfortunately Alex does have to leave soon too sweetie, but you're going to get to see her really soon," she explained. "Now say goodbye to Emily okay."

"Bye Emily," Lily said jumping into the brunette's arms, while JJ continued to say goodbye to her family.

"Bye sweetheart," Emily smiled. "I will see you again really soon," she said, kissing the little blonde's head.

Releasing the blonde, Emily turned to her daughter who was standing off to the side, looking a little morose.

"You okay?" Emily asked quietly.

"Yeah I'm fine," Alex replied. "This weekend has just been really great. Kind of sucks that it's ending."

"I hear you kid," Emily agreed, pulling the teen into a hug.

"I kind of feel like I did the first time you left on a case," she admitted with a sigh.

"I know what you mean," Emily said, really wishing she didn't have to leave her daughter. "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Alex replied. "Be safe okay?" She said as she pulled away.

"Always," Emily replied, kissing the teen on the cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too," Alex smiled as JJ came over to the pair. "And I love you JJ."

"Love you too Lex," JJ said, hugging the teen tight and kissing her on the cheek.

"Alright now you two be safe," Sandy said, coming over and putting an arm around Alex. "And don't you worry about me and Alex. We're going to be just fine."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Sergio," Alex called as soon as she and Sandy entered the condo later that day. "Where are you buddy? Serg?" She repeated, finally hearing the growing kitten running down the stairs and straight to Alex who immediately bent down to scoop him up. "There you are! Did Penelope take care of you while we were gone?" She said as Sergio rubbed him head against her chin, purring non-stop. "I missed you little guy."

"So this is the famous Sergio," Sandy laughed as she came into the kitchen, watching the teen greet her pet with a smile.

"This is him," Alex smiled. "Pretty much the best gift JJ could have gotten Emily. Although he definitely likes me best."

"Looks like it," Sandy smiled, taking a moment to look around the spacious condo. "Wow Jenny wasn't kidding this place is so nice."

"It really is," Alex smiled. "I can show you around if you want. Where did Emily tell you to stay while you're here?"

"She said the couch in her office pulled out," Sandy replied. "That sounds good enough for me."

"Okay well that's right through here," Alex explained pointing to the room right off the kitchen. "You can just put your things in there."

The teen spent the next few minutes showing JJ's mother around the condo, Sandy happy to see all the photos of Alex, JJ and Emily throughout the home.

"You know JJ helped me decorate my room," Alex said as Sandy browsed the teen's bookcase. "Her and Morgan and Penelope all came to help me and Emily paint. It was my first weekend here and we got in this paint fight that made me feel so much better about moving here," Alex laughed, grabbing the picture of her, Emily and JJ covered in paint off her nightstand to show Sandy.

"You 3 look so happy," Sandy said smiling at the photo.

"I'm pretty sure that was the day I got it in my head that Emily and JJ belonged together," Alex admitted. "Although I waited a while before I said anything to Emily about it. And it took them forever to finally see it themselves."

"Tell me about it," Sandy laughed. "I mean Andrew and I had been wondering for months whether Jenny was being honest to us about Emily. I mean the way she talked about her we knew she had feelings for her but she always went on about how they were such great friends."

"Yeah they were pretty oblivious," Alex laughed. "Or just really deep in denial."

"I think they were probably afraid of ruining what they had," Sandy said. "But it's great to see that they were able to create something even better."

"Definitely," Alex smiled. "And it seems like it only going to be getting better. I mean I love this place and I love my room but I think it'll be nice to have a real house with a yard. And I can't wait till the baby gets here."

"Oh me either honey!" Sandy laughed. "I will be making trips down here as often as possible."

"That'll be nice," Alex replied happily, as Sergio came in, slinking around the teen's feet. "You getting hungry buddy?"

"You know I'm getting pretty hungry myself," Sandy admitted. "What about you?"

"Definitely," Alex agreed. "But to be honest I don't know what we actually have in the fridge right now. Maybe we should just order a pizza or something tonight?"

"You know what, pizza sounds great," Sandy said. "Why don't we head downstairs and you can get this little guy fed and tell me who to call."

"Awesome," Alex smiled, lifting Sergio from the ground. "You know I think these next few days are going to be great with you here," the teen said happily.

"I think so too sweetie," Sandy grinned. "I think so too."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Hey Emily," Alex answered her phone, putting it on speakerphone so she could keep her hands free.

"Actually it's JJ," the blonde replied. "Em just went to the vending machine to get me some snacks."

"Oh cool," Alex replied, sounding distracted. "Oh watch out for that shell Sandy," she called. "How's the case?"

"What are you guys doing over there? What's all that noise?" JJ asked, hearing some sort of music in the background.

"Oh we're playing Mario Kart," Alex replied.

"My mom is playing video games?"

"Why do you say it like that?" Sandy called, her attention still on the TV. "I am not old Jennifer. I can play video games."

"She's actually pretty good too," Alex laughed.

"I'm trying really hard to picture you two playing Nintendo right now and I can't see it," JJ laughed. "What have we gotten ourselves into leaving you with my mother kid?" She asked still laughing as Emily came back into the room.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked as she dumped the pile of snacks JJ had requested on the bed.

"My mother is playing video games with your daughter right now," JJ told the brunette, putting her phone on speaker as well.

"You better watch out Sandy, Alex cheats," Emily called with a laugh.

"Just because you can't beat me doesn't mean I cheat Emily," Alex replied. "So how's Akron?"

"Oh just peachy," JJ replied sarcastically, already feeling exhausted by the case and their lack of progress.

"Could be better," Emily explained. "But I don't want to get into that. How's everything there? You obviously got there okay. How's Serg?"

"Oh he's good, just sitting here attacking my feet as usual," Alex replied. "And everything else is good here. Sandy and I ordered a pizza since there's like no groceries here and we've just been hanging out since then."

"Apparently my mom's cool now," JJ muttered.

"I heard that Jennifer," Sandy called out.

"Sandy I'm so sorry I forgot that we didn't leave much in terms of food," Emily apologized. "There's an emergency credit card in the desk in my office, Alex knows where it is. Feel free to get whatever you need for the rest of the week."

"No problem Emily," Sandy replied.

"So do you think you guys are going to be gone for long?" Alex asked as their race ended and she was able to put down her video game controller.

"Probably a few days at least," Emily sighed. "We didn't really get very far today."

"Crappy," Alex said.

"Very," JJ agreed.

"Well kid we just wanted to check in, but you're obviously in good hands over there," Emily explained. "Don't forget to get your homework done, and you have an appointment with Dr. Sullivan Tuesday morning."

"I know," Alex replied.

"Okay. Well listen to what Sandy tells you and be good," Emily said. "I will call you tomorrow if I can."

"Okay, be safe," Alex replied.

"We will," Emily assured her. "And thanks again Sandy."

"It's my pleasure Emily," Sandy said. "You and Jennifer be safe and we'll see you both when you get home."

"Thanks mom," JJ called from where she was already digging into a bag of cheetos. "Love you guys."

"Love you too," Sandy and Alex replied at the same time.

"Love you Emily," Alex added.

"Love you too kid," Emily replied. "I will see you soon."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

**Coming up: A little bit of the case, a visit from the Ambassador and Alex returns to school! ****Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my friends! I really wish I would have been able to update more this week but I got busy and then I was celebrating at a wedding for one of my good friends, so I'm sorry this took a little longer!**

**I'm bringing in a new character, who I hope you guys will like, and who is introduced here and who will be featured in the next chapter as well! I really wanted to get Alex back to school (I know some of you miss Olivia), and I wanted Emily back home so that we can get some more family time.**

**Hope you all enjoy! -J**

**Chapter 8**

Tuesday morning things were still pretty frustrating for the BAU, who were called in the early morning hours when a 5th body had been found in an alley by one of the local police, who had been driving around the area looking for any suspicious activity. Their unsub; who the team still wished they knew more about, was attacking both men and women of varying ages before shooting them in the head. With no set victimology, the team was learning everything they could about their five victims hoping that there was something that linked them together, in order to bring them closer to their unsub.

"Victomology is just all over the place," Morgan pointed out frustrated by their lack of progress. "I mean our latest victim is older than the rest and he's our second male."

"The only thing that technically links these people is that they're all white," Reid said. "Which means our unsub is also Caucasian, and given the ages of the victims I would say that he would fall somewhere between 25 and 35."

"And we're sure the unsub is a man?" JJ asked.

"Yes given that he attacks his victims first," Rossi explained. "There's no way a woman would have been able to bring down Mitchell Carter and Mark Ferri and then shoot them."

"So we're looking for a white man in his late twenties or early thirties," Emily said. "Piece of cake," she added sarcastically.

"Morgan call Garcia and have her track the movements of all the victims prior to their attack," Hotch ordered. "We need to hope that our victims' paths crossed at some point before they were attacked. I don't believe these are random attacks. Our unsub must be meeting these people at some point somewhere before he attacks them."

"How do we know they aren't random?" JJ asked.

"The attacks," Emily replies. "If the unsub had simply shot the victims it would seem to be random, but the attacks make it more personal."

"Alright while Morgan gets with Garcia I want the rest of us learning more about our victims," Hotch continued. "I have a list of friends and family in the area, JJ you'll be with me, Rossi with Prentiss and Reid with Morgan. We'll split up the list and meet back here later today," he informed the team before immediately heading out to let the chief of police know their plan.

"Guess I'll be seeing you later Pretty Girl," Emily whispered into JJ's ear, bringing a smile to the blonde's face.

"Try not to miss me too much," JJ winked before following Hotch out, hoping someone would catch the break the team needed.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Meanwhile back in DC Alex and Sandy returned from Alex's appointment with Dr. Sullivan, the teen still having a bit of homework left to do before returning to school the next day. Setting herself up at the dining room table, the young brunette got straight to work, hoping to finish early so she could spend the rest of her day going over her lines for the play, wanting to make sure she was at her best for rehearsal the next day.

"You ready to get back to school tomorrow?" Sandy asked from where she was standing in the kitchen, having decided to bake cookies.

"Yeah I miss my friends," Alex replied. "Plus I'm really anxious to get back to rehearsals. The play is coming up pretty quickly and I'm sure my teacher isn't too thrilled that I've missed the last few."

"Well I'm sure she understands given everything that went on," Sandy assured her. "Just make sure you're ready to go tomorrow so she has nothing to complain about."

"That's the plan," Alex agreed.

"Well I can help you run lines after if you want," Sandy then said.

"That would actually be great," Alex smiled. "I just have to finish this reading and do a couple questions and then I'll be ready to go."

"Sounds good," Sandy replied. "You do that and I will have these cookies ready for you as soon as you're done."

Alex smiled before turning her attention to her textbook, to finish the last few pages so she could answer the assigned questions and be caught up on all her work. The teen had spent a lot of time the previous day also finishing up some homework, taking random breaks throughout the day to talk to Sandy whom she was loving getting to know. The pair had also taken a trip to the grocery store, Sandy putting together a great dinner while Alex did the last of her math homework.

As much as Alex enjoyed staying with the Hastings when Emily and JJ were away, she was admittedly enjoying being able to stay at home and she loved having Sandy around, as she reminded the brunette so much of JJ and her own mother.

It was half an hour later, the smell of chocolate chip cookies filling the condo as Alex began her last question, when there was a knock on the door; neither female knowing who it could be as they had not been expecting any guests. Giving Sandy a shrug, Alex headed towards the door thinking maybe it would be one of her friends. Checking the peephole, Alex had to resist a groan, seeing Elizabeth Prentiss on the other side of the door.

"Elizabeth, hi," Alex greeted, trying to sound enthusiastic, praying the older brunette wouldn't notice the now fading bruise under her eye. "What are you doing here?"

"Emily called me to change our dinner plans and she said you were at home but she wouldn't tell me why. Why aren't you at school? Are you sick?" Elizabeth asked. "What's that on your face?" She added as she made her way into the condo, seeing Sandy for the first time. "Oh hello."

"Hi there," Sandy greeted happily. "You must be Emily's mother. I'm Sandy Jareau. JJ's mother."

"Elizabeth Prentiss," the Ambassador greeted politely. "Emily mentioned you were staying with Alexandra here."

"Yes the girls got called away while they were visiting so I volunteered to bring Alex home," Sandy smiled. "Can I get you anything? A drink perhaps? I just made cookies," she added unnecessarily gesturing towards the island, which was now covered in trays of chocolate chip cookies.

"They smell wonderful," Elizabeth said with a smile. "I would love some tea if you don't mind actually."

"Of course, please come sit," Sandy insisted, ready to play the perfect hostess, getting the kettle ready. "It's great to be able to meet you Elizabeth. Alex told me so much about you."

"Hopefully she left out the part where I made a horrible first impression," Elizabeth replied.

"I did leave that part out," Alex said. "Mostly because you made a much better second impression," the teen smiled.

"Thank you Alexandra," Elizabeth replied with a smile. "Now don't think I didn't notice that you haven't answered my question young lady. Why aren't you at school?"

Glancing at Sandy who was busying herself with the teakettle, Alex heaved a sigh, knowing there was no way to get away from this conversation.

"I got suspended," Alex admitted, looking nervous, not wanting to disappoint Emily's mother. "I uh…well I slapped a girl and then she hit me back, which is what happened to my face…and then the teacher came in and we got in trouble."

"And why in the world would you slap someone?" Elizabeth said, her tone immediately making the teen feel ashamed.

"She actually has a good reason Elizabeth," Sandy interjected, placing a mug of tea in front of the Ambassador, before moving to stand behind the teen, placing a reassuring hand on her back, understanding that Alex was ashamed of her actions.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked, her tone softening, seeing that the teen wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"This girl had been bullying me for a while," Alex explained quietly. "And then she found out about Emily….about her being gay. She said some pretty nasty things about her and JJ…and I just lost my cool."

"She was judging your mother for being gay?" Elizabeth asked, having had worried something like this would happen when she first found out about Emily's sexuality while she was in college.

"Yes," Alex replied quietly.

"Well then I don't think you did anything wrong," Elizabeth said, surprising Alex whose head immediately shot up, an incredulous look on her face.

"You don't?"

"No I don't," Elizabeth repeated. "Being willing to stick up for your family is an admirable quality Alexandra, one which I've lacked in the past. I'm proud of you."

"You are?" Alex asked, shocked as Elizabeth nodded, smiling at the disbelieving look on the young brunette's face. "I thought you would be disappointed."

"Alexandra, I know you heard me say some pretty harsh things in regards to my worries about my reputation to your mother," Elizabeth said. "But I was wrong dear. Your mother is a successful, talented, intelligent young woman and she's a wonderful mother. She's lucky to have Jennifer in her life. No one else's opinions on that matter are important. It's just important that you know that they both love you, and that you're all happy."

"Here, here," Sandy added.

"Thanks Elizabeth," Alex smiled.

"You know Elizabeth I was planning on starting dinner soon," Sandy said. "I know you were planning on having dinner with the girls today, so why don't you join Alex and I instead? You could help Alex run her lines while I cook something up," the blonde woman suggested.

"That sounds wonderful Sandy," Elizabeth replied with a smile. "I would love to."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"You're never going to believe how I spent my day," Alex said when she answered the phone that night, seeing that it was Emily.

"How did you spend your day?" Emily asked laughing at the teen's greeting.

"Well your mother stopped by to see why I wasn't at school; thanks for that by the way," Alex began. "After telling me it was okay that I slapped a girl because I was sticking up for you, Sandy invited her to stay for dinner. So while Sandy made dinner Elizabeth helped me practice my lines for the play and then the three of us ate together."

"You're kidding right?" Emily asked.

"Not even a little," Alex replied. "And you should have seen Sandy and Elizabeth together. They're like friends now or something."

"Friends?" Emily repeated, sounding dumbstruck. "Wow she really has changed hasn't she. I mean she wasn't even a little disappointed?"

"Nope," Alex replied. "She said she was proud of me."

"I don't know how you did it kid but you definitely changed my mother for the better," Emily said.

"I didn't do anything," Alex insisted.

"You may not have meant to, but you definitely did something," Emily replied, the smile evident in her voice. "So are you happy to get back to school tomorrow?"

"Extremely," Alex said. "I miss the girls, and I really want to get back to rehearsal. I just hope no one acts weird about anything. I mean Olivia text me and told me people have been talking about what happened a lot."

"Well it's high school of course people are talking," Emily said. "The important thing is to not let it bother you. Just keep your head up and ignore it. They'll get bored eventually. But if it gets to the point where people aren't just talking but they're starting to bully you again.."

"I'll tell you. Or Dean Hackett," Alex assured her. "Trust me I learned that lesson already."

"Okay good," Emily replied. "Well I hate to say this kid but I should probably get going. I'm still at the precinct. Good luck tomorrow. And be sure to say hello to Sandy for me."

"Thanks, and I will," Alex replied. "Say hi to everyone for me and give JJ a hug. I love you."

"Love you too kid," Emily said with a smile. "Be good."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Sandy drove Alex to school the next morning, the teen leaving earlier than normal, as she was anxious to get back. Getting there before most of the other students, Alex made her way towards her locker, figuring she would wait there for her friends who would be arriving off the bus. Busying herself with putting her things into her locker and getting her books ready for class, the brunette didn't notice anyone come up behind her.

"Hey there slugger," a blonde sophomore boy greeted, leaning next to the brunette's locker with a grin on his face.

"You know I think slugger implies that I punched someone and I definitely didn't do that," Alex replied, recognizing the boy as one of the set builders for the play.

"Right Chelsea was the one throwing punches," the boy laughed. "You were more of a bitch slap kind of girl from what I hear."

"What you heard huh?" Alex said. "So what, you just came over hear to get the scoop?"

"Nah I just wanted to welcome you back, and congratulate you on doing something pretty much all of us have wanted to do for years," the blonde replied with a smile. "I'm Logan by the way."

"I know who you are," Alex said. "I've seen you working on the set."

"Oh so you noticed me huh?" Logan grinned, a spark in his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah well you did drop that can of paint all over the stage a few weeks ago," Alex laughed. "Kind of hard not to notice that."

"Oh wow, way to make sure a guy doesn't feel special," Logan said, clutching at his chest.

"Well we wouldn't want you getting a big head would we?" Alex laughed, just as the buses began to arrive, a large group of students coming down the hallway.

"Fair enough," Logan laughed, seeing Alex's friends making their way down the hall. "Looks like your posse's on the way," he pointed out. "I'll see you at rehearsal slugger," the blonde grinned before making his way down the hallway just as Olivia, Zoe and Spencer approached Alex.

"You're back!" Zoe exclaimed, wrapping Alex in a hug.

"We missed you around here," Spencer added, also pulling her friend into a hug.

"Who was the hottie?" Olivia asked, having watched the blonde boy walk away from Alex.

"Oh just this guy who makes sets for the play," Alex replied, trying to sound casual, but feeling a little giddy about her encounter with the boy.

"Logan right?" Zoe asked, having recognized the blonde.

"Uh yeah," Alex replied.

"What were you talking about?" Olivia asked with a knowing smile.

"Oh he was just welcoming me back," Alex replied, grabbing her English books and shutting her locker. "You guys gonna fill me in on what I missed the last few days?" She then asked, desperate to change the topic.

"Changing the topic," Spencer said. "Must have been some welcome back," the tall brunette teased, laughing at the blush that instantly covered her friend's face.

"Oh shut up," Alex laughed, giving Spencer a shove before turning towards the direction of their homeroom. "Come on, I don't want to be late on my first day back," she called, already heading away from her friends.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"I think I may have missed something important," Garcia greeted when Morgan answered the phone that afternoon, the BAU all gathered around, all feeling frustrated, having yet to discover anything to help them find their unsub.

"What is it Baby Girl?" Morgan asked.

"When I tracked the last movements of our 5 victims I traced their credit cards and I discovered that 3 of the 5 victims got gas at the same station within 24 hours of their death," Garcia explained. "Since there wasn't a similar purchase with the other 2 victims on their credit cards I assumed it wasn't relevant."

"I'm assuming that means you found something else Garcia," Hotch called out.

"I decided to check traffic cameras around the gas station and I found cars registered to the other two victims pulling into the gas station about 24 hours before they were killed as well," Garcia told the team. "They must have paid with cash."

"So all 5 of our victims went to the same gas station within 24 hours of their death," Rossi summarized.

"Which means that has to be where they're meeting our unsub," Reid pointed out.

"Garcia I need you to send us the address," Hotch ordered.

"Already done sir," Garcia replied. "You crime fighters let me know when you've caught the bad guy," the bubbly blonde said before hanging up.

"Alright we need to get to the gas station and find out who was working at all the times that our victims visited," Hotch said.

"And what if our unsub is the one working right now?" Emily asked.

"We may spook him," Rossi said.

"We go together, and we need to be careful. Vests on just in case," Hotch instructed. "JJ you'll wait here."

"Yes sir," JJ replied, turning her attention to Emily as the team began to exit the room. "Be safe," she said, stepping closer but keeping her distance, knowing it would be unprofessional to embrace her girlfriend while they were out in the open like this.

"Always," Emily smiled, reaching out and giving the blonde's hand a quick squeeze. "See you soon Agent Jareau," the brunette said. "You stay here and take care of that baby."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Cases that end in suicide by cop are never easy, especially for the person forced to shoot. When the team had arrived at the gas station, their unsub; a 25 year old man by the name of Victor Thorn, was working the cash register. As soon as the young man saw the black SUVs pull up in front of the station, he immediately knew he was caught. Panicking, Thorn pulled out a gun, taking the 2 customers currently inside hostage while the team watched from outside, forced into a standoff.

The team, and local police surrounded the building, eventually convincing the man to come outside, dragging one of his hostages with him. As Hotch tried to negotiate with the young man, hoping to convince him to surrender, the rest of the team, kept their guns trained, watching for any sign of movement. When it became clear that Thorn wasn't going to give up, raising his gun, it was Emily who's quick shot hit the man in the head, immediately bringing him down and freeing their hostage.

Though she knew she saved a young girl, and stopped a man from killing anymore people, Emily couldn't help but feel bad, never liking being forced to take a life. When they returned to the precinct, JJ had already been informed of what had happened, immediately moving to give the brunette's hand a reassuring squeeze, knowing that her girlfriend was affected by the shooting.

After helping the locals finish up with paperwork, the team were able to head out, JJ and Emily heading for Emily's car since they had driven from JJ's parents house. Knowing Emily was still feeling pretty off, JJ took the keys, slightly surprised when the brunette didn't even bother to argue.

Emily remained relatively quiet, listening as JJ told her stories, which worked in making her feel better the further they drove. By the time they arrived home in the middle of the night, Emily felt significantly better, heading up to Alex's room while JJ stopped in the office where her mother was sleeping to let her know that they were home.

Since they had driven it was after 2am, but Emily had missed Alex, making her way into the teen's room where she was snuggled up with Sergio. Still in her work clothes, the older brunette got into bed beside her daughter, stroking her hair and putting an arm around her; the teen immediately reaching out and grabbing a fist full of Emily's shirt even in her sleep. Smiling, Emily placed a kiss on Alex's forehead, extremely happy to be home.

"I love you," Emily whispered, kissing her daughter's head once more, allowing her eyes to drift shut, exhaustion instantly hitting her.

"Love you," Alex mumbled somewhere between sleep and awake, somehow feeling her mother there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I feel SO BAD that this chapter has taken me so long! This week has been so long and exhausting, that I just haven't been able to find time to write, and when I did I had a really hard time. I hope that you guys will like this though, and I'm really looking forward to writing the next one!**

**I had a review from one of you hoping to have more of a teenage Alex who's a bit more argumentative and what not, and I promise you that will come, I'm just giving her some time before she begins to become a bit more resistive. But don't worry I've got big plans!**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter and thanks for sticking with me! -J**

**Chapter 9**

When something woke Alex in the middle of the night she had to hold back a laugh; opening her eyes to find Emily snuggled up next to her, JJ lying on the other side of the older brunette. Seeing Emily was still dressed she figured her mother must have come in to check on her but fell asleep so JJ joined them after changing into her pajamas. Figuring the pair must have gotten in late; the teen snuggled up closer to Emily, allowing her eyes to once again drift shut as sleep took over.

When the alarm blared a couple hours later Emily moaned, pulling Alex closer and burying her face in the teen's shoulder.

"Emily," Alex groaned, reaching out to shut off the incessant beeping noise that filled the room. "I have to get up."

"Too early," Emily mumbled.

"I have school," Alex laughed. "And you have work, JJ's already up," the teen said seeing that the other side of the bed was empty.

"Ugh," Emily said, releasing the teen and rolling over onto her back. "Why am I still wearing this?" She asked noticing she was still wearing the outfit she had worn to work the previous day.

"That's a good question," Alex laughed, moving to get out of bed. "I woke up in the middle of the night to find you here. Apparently you missed me."

"I did," Emily smiled, rubbing her eyes sleepily before sitting up. "Man I wish I had the day off."

"No such luck," Alex replied, already digging through her closet to pull out her uniform. "So now that you're back have you thought about when we're going to start house hunting?"

"I've been emailing a realtor and she's setting up some viewings for us," Emily explained. "We may be able to start this weekend if we're lucky."

"In Spencer's neighbourhood?" Alex asked excitedly.

"I did mention that neighbourhood," Emily replied, laughing at the way the teen's face immediately lit up. "She said she knows of a few houses in that area so we'll see. But remember I make no promises."

"I know."

"Good," Emily said, getting out of bed. "Now I better shower. I'll see you downstairs in a bit."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

After doing her hair and getting dressed Alex grabbed her bag and headed downstairs where she could smell breakfast being made. Coming down the stairs the teen could hear JJ and Sandy talking, pausing at the bottom of the stairs when she heard her name.

"So everything went well with Alex while we were gone?" JJ asked as her mom put a plate with waffles down in front of her.

"Of course," Sandy replied happily. "She's such a wonderful girl Jenny."

"She really is isn't she?" JJ agreed after taking a bite of her waffles. "You know when I found out I was pregnant I was terrified but looking at Alex I just knew I wanted to be a mother," the blonde explained. "I mean I know their relationship is still growing but I want what Emily has with Alex."

"I would say you already have that Jenny," Sandy said, sitting down at the island next to her daughter. "I mean that girl adores you. I think she looks to you the same way she looks at Emily."

"You think so?" JJ asked, seeing Sandy nod in response. "You know I know that Alex doesn't technically need another mother but God I want to be that for her so bad," the blonde admitted. "I'm just so grateful that I'm getting to be a part of her life though."

Hearing this Alex couldn't help but break out in a huge smile, finally deciding to come around the corner to make her presence known.

"JJ," the teen called, running towards where the blonde was sitting and throwing her arms around the blonde from behind. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," JJ replied with a smile, putting a hand on the teen's arm and kissing her on the cheek. "Is Emily up?"

"She was just getting out of the shower when I came down," Alex explained, watching as Sandy immediately got up and began filling a plate with waffles for her. "I woke up to find I had some company in my bed last night by the way," the teen laughed, sitting down beside JJ as Sandy placed a plate in front of her. "Thanks Sandy."

"No problem sweetheart," Sandy replied, kissing the teen's head.

"Emily fell asleep in there first," JJ told the teen. "I poked my head in there and she was already passed out and well I didn't want to be alone," she laughed. "I didn't think we would wake you."

"I only woke up for a minute," Alex said. "It was actually kind of nice to find you guys there," she smiled.

"So we didn't get a chance to talk yesterday," JJ said. "How did rehearsal go?"

"Great actually," Alex replied with a smile. "Elizabeth helped me refresh on my lines so I was ready to go so Mrs. Greer was happy to have me back," she explained. "Plus with no Chelsea there it was even better. Absolutely no pressure."

"That's great," JJ said. "And hopefully when Chelsea gets back to school you still won't have to deal with her being at rehearsal."

"Yeah…right," Alex replied, busying herself with her breakfast, feeling a little uncomfortable thinking about Chelsea's return to school and what it would mean for her.

"Jen you could have woken me when you got up," Emily called as she came down the stairs, preventing JJ from making sure Alex was okay about Chelsea returning to school.

"Sorry babe but you were out cold," JJ replied. "Plus I thought you would appreciate the extra sleep. I wanted to see my mom before she heads home."

"Sandy are you leaving right away?" Alex asked, looking a little disappointed.

"Yeah I'd like to get back early and since all of you will be out for the day there's no point sticking around," the older woman explained. "Don't worry though I'll be back soon for the play!"

"Well I'm really going to miss you," Alex said, getting up and giving Sandy a hug. "Thanks for staying with me."

"It was my pleasure dear," Sandy replied, placing a kiss on top of the young girl's head. "And I will miss all 3 of you very much."

Emily and JJ watched this interaction with smiles on their faces both loving seeing Sandy and Alex getting along so well, enjoying the sense of family that was slowly growing bigger and bigger.

"I better get going if I want to catch the bus," Alex said looking at the time. "I'll talk to you soon Sandy," she continued, giving Sandy one last hug before turning towards JJ and Emily. "And I'll see you guys tonight."

"Be good," Emily said hugging the teen before Alex turned to give JJ a hug as well. "Hopefully we'll be home early tonight."

"Alright well I'll meet you here," Alex replied, slipping on her shoes before heading for the door. "Bye Sandy! Thanks again!"

"We probably need to head out soon too," JJ said once Alex had left and she noticed the time.

"Well I'm all packed," Sandy said. "I'll head down with you girls and get on the road."

While Emily and JJ grabbed their briefcases Sandy retrieved her luggage; the three women meeting in front of the door to put their shoes on so they could head out.

"Sandy I really can't thank you enough for doing all this for us," Emily said before grabbing the older woman's bags for her. "You really helped us out."

"I was glad to be able to do it Emily," Sandy replied with a smile. "I've really enjoyed being able to get to know you and Alex. I can see why my daughter has been so happy."

"Thank you," Emily smiled, leaning in to give JJ's mother a hug, feeling grateful to have earned Sandy's approval.

"You'll call me when you get home mom?" JJ asked when the pair had broken apart.

"Of course Jenny," Sandy replied, pulling her daughter into her arms. "You two have a good day, and keep being safe," she said. "And you keep me updated about that little baby of yours okay?"

"Of course mom," JJ replied with a laugh. "Of course.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

School seemed to drag by that day for Alex who was simply looking forward to rehearsal since the day before had gone so well. Excited, the teen made her way straight to the auditorium as soon as the last bell rang, telling the girls; who were now all involved in the play in some form, that she would meet them there.

When she arrived, the auditorium was silent, Mrs. Greer not even there yet since Alex was so early. Enjoying the silence, Alex walked up on to the stage, standing in the middle and looking out into all the empty seats, trying to envision what it would be like when it was finally time for their actual performance and it would be full of people. Feeling excited, yet nervous the brunette couldn't help but let a goofy grin grace her face, looking forward to seeing Emily, JJ, their families and the team out in the audience watching her.

"Well look at you slugger," Logan's voice called out, breaking Alex from her thoughts. "First one here. You must be trying to suck up."

"Ha Ha," Alex replied, a big smile on her face. "Actually I was just excited for rehearsal so I came straight here. You guys are still working on the set?"

"Mrs. Greer actually just asked me to do a few touch ups so I thought I'd do it today," Logan replied, coming out to stand next to Alex, looking out into the empty seats in front of them. "Plus I was kind of hoping to catch you all rehearsing."

"Oh you're spying now huh?" Alex joked, earning a grin from the blonde boy.

"Maybe I am," Logan smiled. "You know I'm actually glad I ran into you because I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Well there's this old theatre downtown that plays old movies all the time," he explained, suddenly looking a little nervous. "They're playing The Wizard of Oz this weekend and well of course that made me think of you," he smiled. "So I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go see it Saturday night? You know…for like inspiration or whatever."

"Inspiration huh?" Alex replied; a teasing grin on her face. "So are you inviting the whole cast then?"

"Oh uh…" Logan stuttered, not noticing the smile on Alex's face.

"Logan relax I'm kidding," Alex laughed.

"You're hilarious really," Logan replied, sighing in relief before letting out a laugh. "I was actually hoping that it would just be the two of us….you know….like a date."

"I'd like that," Alex replied, trying to sound calm but feeling giddy inside.

"You would?" Logan asked, now smiling from ear to ear.

"I would," Alex said. "But I'd have to ask my mom," she explained. "I don't really know what her policy on dating is to be honest."

"Alright well, let me know then," Logan said. "And if it helps let your mom know that I have an older brother, he's in college and he'll drive us there. And pick us up. And I'd be willing to meet her beforehand or whatever she wants okay?"

"Okay," Alex laughed. "I'll let you know."

"I look forward to it," Logan smiled as voices began to fill the auditorium; students filing in to begin rehearsal. "I better get to work," he then said, pointing towards the back stage where set pieces were sitting to be finished up. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Alex replied with a smile, watching as Logan walked away just as Zoe, Spencer and Olivia came up beside her.

"Was that Logan again?" Zoe asked, following Alex's gaze as she continued to watch the blonde get to work.

"Oh...uh yeah," Alex replied, turning her attention to her friends and trying to keep the embarrassment off her face.

"Was he just welcoming you back again?" Spencer teased.

"We were just talking," Alex replied, not wanting to tell her friends about what Logan asked her quite yet, wanting to make sure she was allowed to go on a date before she told anyone else.

"I wish he would just talk to me," Olivia said, causing the other girls to laugh. "What? He's totally good looking."

"Well he's really nice," Alex said, ignoring Olivia's comments just as Mrs. Greer entered the auditorium.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen I want to take it from the top today," the teacher called out. "I need everyone in their place. Miss Campbell front and center please."

"Catch you guys later," Alex smiled, putting her excitement aside, ready to get to work.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

After rehearsal Alex checked her phone to see she had a message from Emily saying that they were running late and would be home around 6pm. Getting a ride home from Zoe's mom, Alex rushed up to the condo, dropping her bag and jacket in the entry before going into the kitchen to start pulling out some pots. The teen didn't have a lot of cooking experience, but she knew how to make pasta, and since she wasn't sure how Emily would feel about her going on a date, she figured she'd do something nice before asking.

"I so don't even know how to ask her if I can go on a date," Alex said, putting some sauce in a pot while she waited for her water to start boiling, looking at Sergio.

The teen set the table and got everything ready, pulling out some garlic bread from the freezer to put in the oven once Emily and JJ got home.

"What do you think Serg?" Alex said going to the cupboard and taking out some cat food to pour into Sergio's bowl. "Smells pretty good in here doesn't it?" She continued, scratching the kitten on the head before going to check on the food.

It wasn't until she heard voices coming down the hallway that the brunette put the garlic bread in the oven, leaving the two agents a few minutes to get ready before dinner would be ready.

"Wow it smells good in here," Emily called as she and JJ entered the condo, pulling off their shoes and dropping their briefcases before making their way into the kitchen. "You're making dinner?"

"Yeah," Alex replied with a smile as she stirred the pasta once more. "It's just pasta, but I thought you guys would appreciate not having to get dinner ready."

"We do, thank you," JJ replied.

"You guys have a few minutes until it's ready if you want to put your stuff away," Alex said, knowing Emily didn't like to leave her gun out of her safe when she was home.

"Thanks hun, we'll be right back," Emily said before heading up the stairs with JJ to place her gun and badge in the safe in her closet. "So I haven't been doing this whole parenting thing very long, but something tells me that teenagers don't cook dinner without ulterior motives." The brunette said once they were out of earshot, making JJ laugh.

"You're probably right," the blonde replied. "Do you think she's in trouble at school?"

"Nah I think the school would have called," Emily said as she opened the safe and deposited her things, holding out a hand so she could place JJ's things in as well. "She must want something."

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see," JJ said, taking the brunette's hand as they headed back into the hallway and towards the stairs. "But in the meantime I'm starving so I sure hope Lex can cook."

"You're a nut," Emily laughed, kissing JJ's temple before the pair headed down the stairs.

"Perfect timing," Alex said as she placed dinner on the table, taking her normal seat as Emily and JJ joined her.

"So how was school today?" Emily asked, as she began dishing pasta out onto her plate as JJ grabbed some salad.

"Pretty good," Alex replied as she grabbed some bread. "Actually managed to get all my work done so I didn't have to bring any home."

"Awesome," JJ smiled as the trio passed around the food, loading up their plates. "And how was rehearsal?"

"Great actually," Alex replied with a smile, thinking of Logan. "Although I'm starting to feel a little nervous. I mean it's getting pretty close."

"Aw you're going to be great," Emily assured her. "I can't wait to see it."

"Me either," JJ agreed. "And I know the team's looking forward to it as well."

"They're all going to come?" Alex asked.

"Yep, and Haley too," Emily replied. "Plus the Jareaus and my mother."

"Have you talked to your mom about rescheduling dinner?" Alex then asked.

"I'm going to call her later but I was thinking about inviting her over Saturday night after we finish looking at houses," Emily explained.

"We're looking at houses Saturday?" Alex asked excitedly.

"Yep we found a few online that we really like but we want to check them out," JJ said. "We think you'll really like them too," she added, knowing that the teen would be fond of the area they were looking in.

"I can't wait," Alex said eagerly before biting her lip, considering how to bring up the topic of Saturday night. "Do you think maybe we could have dinner with the Ambassador Sunday night instead though?" She asked, keeping her gaze on her dinner, feeling suddenly nervous.

"Why do you have plans with the girls?" Emily asked, seeing that the teen had become anxious.

"Um no…." Alex replied. "…It's something else."

"Something else?" Emily said confusedly, looking to JJ who simply shrugged, both women watching Alex who had yet to look up from her plate.

"Well yeah….um…well there's this guy…" Alex began, shoving a forkful of pasta into her mouth.

"A guy?!" Emily exclaimed, not expecting the teen's nervousness to be about a boy.

"Emily," JJ interrupted, not wanting her girlfriend to freak out when her daughter looked so apprehensive.

"Sorry," Emily said, seeing the stern look on JJ's face. "A boy huh?"

"His name's Logan, and he helps make the sets for the play," Alex explained, chancing a glance at the older brunette. "There's this old theatre downtown and they're playing The Wizard of Oz this weekend and he asked me if I wanted to go with him."

"Just the two of you?" Emily asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it anyways.

"Well yeah," Alex replied quietly. "I mean it would be like a date."

"A date," Emily croaked, putting her fork down, suddenly not so hungry anymore. "But you're only fourteen."

"Em she's in high school," JJ reminded the brunette, receiving a raised eyebrow in reply, as Emily struggled to wrap her mind around the idea of her daughter going on a date.

"This boy is your age?" She asked.

"Well he's in the 10th grade," Alex replied with a sigh, feeling like this conversation was not going very well. "He's really nice though, and he has an older brother in college that would drive us there and pick us up. He'll even come meet you before we go," the teen explained, watching as Emily began to pick her nails, biting her lip in thought. "Look if you don't want me to go I won't. But it's just a movie. A kid's movie at that."

"No, no," Emily sighed, placing her hands in front of her to stop herself from picking. "You can go. But I do want to meet this Logan before you leave."

"Really?" Alex asked happily, looking from Emily to JJ who had a big smile on her face.

"Really," Emily relented, unable to hold back a smile at the excited look on her daughter's face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," the teen exclaimed, getting up and wrapping her arms around Emily's neck. "Can I go call Spencer?"

"Sure babe," Emily replied, kissing the teen's cheek. "But take your plate up with you, you hardly ate anything."

"Okay thanks," Alex called, grabbing her plate and fork before heading up the stairs, excited to tell her friend what had happened today.

"You okay?" JJ asked with a laugh, watching as Emily kept her eyes on the stairs, a slightly sad expression on her face.

"Yeah…I just…I mean…a date," Emily stuttered, meeting blue eyes that were filled with amusement. "It just seems so soon."

"She's a teenager," JJ pointed out.

"Yeah but I haven't had her that long," Emily replied. "To me she's just a kid. It seems to soon to have to deal with this."

"Well I think you better get used to it babe because this is only the beginning," JJ laughed, amused by the horrified look on her girlfriend's face.


	10. Chapter 10

**So originally this chapter was going to be date night (for Alex and Logan as well as Emily and JJ), but it ended up being longer than I expected. And since I want to do date night justice it's going to get it's own chapter, but I hope you enjoy this one, which I think I'm rather happy with!**

**Thanks so much for reading! -J**

**Chapter 10**

That Thursday night Alex had spent over an hour on the phone with Spencer discussing her upcoming date with Logan; excited but nervous about what would happen Saturday night. Since the young brunette had decided against telling her other two friends until their Friday night sleepover, the teens also spent much of that night talking about Logan and what the date might be like.

"So do you know what you're going to wear tonight?" Zoe asked Saturday morning as the group still lay in a pile of blankets and pillows in Zoe's bedroom.

"I'm not really sure," Alex admitted, still sleepy. "I haven't really thought about it much."

"You know I have lots of dresses you could borrow," Olivia suggested. "I mean you want to make an impression right?"

"We're just going to a movie Liv," Alex said. "I think I'll stick with jeans."

"Oh I have a really cute top you could borrow," Spencer offered. "I could get it when your mom brings me home."

"Thanks," Alex smiled. "Just as long as there's time before our house hunting is supposed to start."

"I can't believe you might be moving into my neighbourhood," Spencer said excitedly. "I really hope you guys find something you like."

"Me too," Alex agreed with a smile, excited by the prospect of living within walking distance of her best friend.

"It's so unfair," Olivia sighed. "You guys might get to live close to each other and you get to go on a date. I'm super jealous."

"Sorry Liv," Alex laughed. "But I'm sure your time will come."

"Does Logan know what your mom and JJ do for a living?" Zoe then asked, laughing at the pout still gracing Olivia's face.

"Um no," Alex replied uncertainly. "I mean it hasn't come up so I don't see how he would know. Why? Is that important?"

"Lex your mom's an FBI agent," Spencer said receiving a blank stare from her friend in reply. "Any guy would be nervous meeting the parents for the first time, but your mom carries a gun. That's kind of intimidating," the brunette continued, watching as a look of horror suddenly came across Alex's face.

"Oh God," Alex muttered. "You don't think she's going to scare him away do you? I mean she doesn't carry her gun at home but what if she says something?"

"I'm sure she's not going to scare him," Zoe assured her friend.

"I don't know, Emily doesn't seem like the type to not make her feelings clear," Olivia said. "I mean she'll probably make it clear that she could totally hunt him down if he hurt you," the blonde continued, earning glares from both Spencer and Zoe, as Alex continued to look on in fear, picking her nails nervously.

"Lex ignore her," Spencer said, sitting up to put a comforting arm around her friend's shoulder. "Emily will be cool, and you know JJ will make sure of that. Just relax everything's going to be great."

"I hope you're right," Alex replied, feeling even more nervous than she had the night before.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

When Emily and JJ picked Alex and Spencer up later that morning, Alex was still feeling nervous, but allowed her excitement about house hunting to push her nerves aside, hoping that the trio would be able to find the perfect home for them. Stopping at Spencer's, Alex ran in quickly to get the shirt that Spencer had offered to lend her, before running back to the car, her friend wishing her luck before she left.

The trio had plans to see three houses that day, all hoping that they would find the perfect place to really start their family. After seeing the first two houses though hopes were starting to dwindle, as neither place seemed to be what the small family was looking for.

"Those houses were beautiful but they just didn't seem right for us," JJ said as the three females were in the car, driving towards their last house. "They just didn't click for me."

"Me either," Alex sighed; slightly disappointed since she was hoping they would find the perfect place.

"Well we've got one more, and something tells me you're going to like this one Lex," Emily said as they pulled up in front of the house that had been her favourite when she and JJ were looking online.

"Wait we're looking at this house?" Alex said excitedly, looking around at the area surrounding the car. "Really?"

"Really," Emily laughed.

"But I can literally see Spencer's house from here," the teen exclaimed, quickly getting out of the car and taking in the sight of the large house in front of them.

"I know," Emily smiled, already knowing that Alex was going to like this house best. "It's got everything we need, plus a pool and plenty of extra space."

"Living across from the Hastings would just be an added bonus," JJ added with a smile, coming around the car and taking Emily's hand.

"Remember though we can't be biased," Emily said, putting an arm around the teen's shoulder. "If we hate it we keep looking. We can't let the fact that you want to live near your friend dictate what we buy."

"I know, I promise," Alex replied as the trio made their way towards the front door where the realtor was waiting.

"I really think you're going to love this one," the woman said as the three females reached the front stoop. "I'll give you a few minutes," she then said, opening up the door and standing aside to let them in.

The foyer opened up to a great room, the family room, kitchen and dining room all visible from where JJ, Emily and Alex stood. Taking in their surroundings, all three stood in awe, frozen in place while they looked from one end to the other.

"Wow," Alex finally muttered before heading towards the kitchen, which looked like a cook's dream.

"Wow is right," JJ agreed pulling Emily towards the family room where there was a fireplace as well as a stunning view of their backyard. "It's beautiful Em."

"It really is," Emily said, squeezing her girlfriend's hand as she let herself get excited for the first time that day.

"That pool is going to be amazing in the summer," Alex called from where she stood in front of the French doors in the dining room, which led out to a deck and a spacious yard with a fenced in in-ground pool. "The whole yard is perfect."

"I can definitely see us hosting parties here," JJ said. "With the team, and the girls. And there's plenty of room in the yard for a little one to run around."

"The yard's great isn't it," their realtor Erica called as she came in the front door.

"It's all pretty great," Alex replied excitedly, happy to see that both JJ and Emily seemed to be impressed by what they were seeing as well.

"Well you still have plenty of house to see," Erica said. "Let me show you around."

The ladies allowed Erica to lead them down the hall where they see a large guest bathroom, a study, which would work as a great office for both JJ and Emily, and a rather large room, which was currently being used as a game room.

"We could get a pool table," Emily said upon seeing this room, being someone who loved to play a little pool with her friends from time to time.

"And a dartboard," JJ added with a laugh, knowing Emily hated playing darts against her since she always won. "All the bedrooms are on the second floor right?" She then asked, turning her attention towards Erica who was watching the trio from the doorway.

"Yes there's three more bedrooms, another bathroom, plus the master suite and there's actually a guest suite above the garage if you have family over for extended stays or the previous tenant used it as a media room," Erica explained. "We can head up there now if you like."

The group headed back towards the entryway where a large staircase led to the second floor.

"This is the first bedroom," Erica said, opening up the door and revealing a decent size bedroom.

"This would make a pretty good guest room," JJ pointed out, since the room was furthest from the master suite and was close to what she assumed was the bathroom.

"Right next to this we have another bedroom," Erica explained leading the three ladies into the next room, which faced the front of the house and had a large, cushioned window seat, as well as two built in bookcases.

"I love this room," Alex whispered, walking in and immediately going to sit at the window, imagining her books filling the shelves.

Emily watched the teen with a smile on her face, knowing she would have a hard time removing the young brunette from this house now that she had seen this room. "It's a really nice room," she smiled, sitting down and placing an arm around her daughter's shoulder. "We still need to see the rest though okay?"

"I know," Alex sighed, hoping with all she had that Emily and JJ would love the rest of the house as much as she loved this room.

"The bathroom is just across the hall here," Erica pointed out, opening the door to a large bathroom that housed a tub and separate shower. Everyone looked around before heading towards the third bedroom, which turned out to already be set up for a kid's bedroom.

"This would make a perfect nursery," JJ said with a smile, rubbing a hand over her small baby bump. "It's right next to our room and everything."

"Our room?" Emily said, raising her eyebrow. "You already moving in Agent Jareau?"

"Oh please I saw your face as soon as we walked in," JJ replied quietly. "You were ready to buy right then."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emily said, exiting the room and heading towards the master suite, letting herself in while JJ, Alex and Erica followed close behind.

The master bedroom was spacious with room for a seating area, and had a walk-in closet that would fit both women's clothes and shoes. Like the other bathroom, the master-bath had a separate tub and shower, as well as a large vanity with two sinks and plenty of space.

"This is really nice," Alex said, trying to gauge Emily's reaction, but having a hard time reading the older brunette's face. "What do you think Emily?"

"It's definitely nice," Emily said, trying to hold back a laugh at the exasperated looks on both Alex and JJ's faces. "Can I see this guest suite?" She asked turning to Erica, who nodded with a smile.

JJ and Alex followed quietly behind Erica and Emily as they went to see the guest suite above the garage and then the partially finished basement, which included a laundry room as well as a rec room that Alex imagined she would be able to use with her friends. It wasn't until they returned to the main floor and walked into the living room that Emily finally turned towards her girlfriend and daughter.

"So what do you think?" She asked, still giving nothing away.

"You're kidding right?" JJ replied.

"What?"

"Em I was ready to say yes a long time ago," JJ said. "You're the one who wanted to go through all the motions. So will you please tell us what _you_ think?"

The brunette took a moment, biting her lip as she pretended to think it over, enjoying screwing with both Alex and JJ who were waiting impatiently to hear her reply. "I think this is the one," she finally said, a big smile spreading across her face.

"Really?" Alex asked, not yet believing what she was hearing.

"As long as you two agree," Emily replied.

"JJ?" Alex said, turning to the blonde with big, pleading eyes.

"This is definitely the one," JJ smiled.

"Yes!" Alex exclaimed, throwing her arms up in victory before wrapping them around both women's' necks.

"Well we still have a few more things to work out," Emily laughed, kissing the teen's temple before turning to Erica. "I think we'd like to make an offer."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"I can't believe we bought a house," JJ said as she plopped down on the couch, placing her feet in Emily's lap.

"It all seemed to go a little too smoothly didn't it?" Emily replied with a laugh, immediately beginning to rub the blonde's feet. "Somehow I imagined it being more difficult than it was."

Since Emily was willing to pay full price for the house, and there were no major concerns, Erica was able to contact they previous homeowners and get them their house. Needing time to close and get everything in order, the ladies were set to get the house in two weeks time.

"Me too, but I'm definitely not complaining," JJ smiled. "We're going to get to spend our first real Christmas together in our new home."

"Sounds so perfect," Emily sighed, taking a moment to bask in this new happiness.

"UGH," came a yell from upstairs, interrupting the pair's peaceful moment.

"That sounds good," JJ laughed, removing her feet from Emily's lap and moving to sit up. "Come on, we better go check on your daughter," she said, holding out her hand for her girlfriend to take.

The pair made their way up the stairs, heading towards Alex's room where they peaked in to find the teen laying on her back on the bed, wearing jeans and a bra, an arm thrown over her face.

"Lex?" Emily said, looking around at the clothes thrown all over the young girl's floor trying not to laugh. "You okay?"

"I can't go," the teen replied, her arm still covering her eyes. "I have nothing to wear."

"I thought Spencer lent you a shirt," JJ said, hitting Emily in the side when she saw that the brunette was holding back laughter.

"It doesn't look right," Alex replied.

"I'm sure it looks great," JJ assured her. "Why don't you show us?"

"Fine," Alex sighed dramatically, getting up, picking the shirt up off the floor and throwing it over her head. "See," she said, placing her hand on her hips and looking at JJ and Emily expectantly, one eyebrow raised in a very Emily-like way.

"Honey you look beautiful," Emily said.

"You have to say that," Alex huffed, moving around the two women and plopping down in her desk chair.

"Lex, hun, do you think maybe you're just a little nervous?" JJ said, kneeling down in front of the teen so she could look her in the eye.

"I guess," Alex replied quietly. "I mean I don't even know what I'm doing. What if he doesn't like me?"

"Lex, he asked you out," Emily pointed out. "I'm pretty sure he already likes you. You just need to relax. And be yourself okay?"

"Okay," Alex sighed. "Are you sure this looks okay?" She asked looking down at her outfit.

"Yes," JJ laughed. "Now why don't you let me help you with your hair and I'll do your makeup too okay?"

"Okay," Alex replied, finally cracking a smile as JJ stood back up, kissing her on the top of the head before grabbing her brush to get to work.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Since JJ was helping Alex get ready, Emily decided to head downstairs, wanting to clean up a bit so that she and JJ could enjoy a nice romantic dinner once Alex left for her date. The brunette was just tidying up the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. Looking up at the clock Emily was slightly confused, knowing that Logan wasn't set to pick Alex up for at least another half hour. Making her way towards the door, Emily looked through the peephole to see two people she knew Alex was not going to be happy about seeing right now.

"What are you two doing here?" Emily greeted as she opened the door to Garcia and Morgan, both of whom were waiting with innocent looking smiles on their faces.

"Well JJ lent me this book and I just had to return it," Garcia replied, practically standing on her tiptoes to see around the brunette who was still blocking the doorway. "My chocolate hunk of love here was over so he offered to give me a ride."

"Garcia, Alex is going to lose her mind if she sees you two here," Emily scolded. "She's already nervous enough as it is, she doesn't need you two poking around before she leaves."

"What are you talking about? Is Lex going somewhere?" Garcia asked, feigning innocence. "I just want to make sure Jayje gets her book back," she said walking forward so that Emily was forced to move aside.

"Garcia I know JJ told you Alex was going on a date tonight," Emily said.

"Oh was that tonight?" Garcia replied, unable to hold back her smile.

"Garcia you can't stay here," Emily said, trying to listen for noises from upstairs, hoping Alex wouldn't come down to find who had come for a visit. "I can't believe you would go along with this," the brunette then said, turning her attention towards Morgan who was standing back with a smile on his face.

"Sorry Princess but there was no way I was missing this," Morgan replied. "Someone has to make sure this boy knows not to mess with our girl. So when's he getting here?"

"Soon," Emily replied. "Which is why you two need to…"

"Emily I'm all ready," Alex called, already coming down the stairs, her hair curled and her makeup done. "How do I…." she began, coming to a halt at the bottom of the stairs when she saw that Emily wasn't alone. "What are they doing here?" She asked, looking only to Emily. "You told them?"

"No I didn't," Emily replied.

"I told Garcia," JJ admitted, coming down the stairs and stopping next to the teen. "But she wasn't supposed to tell anyone else. And she definitely wasn't supposed to come over."

"Did you say that?" Garcia asked, earning a glare from her blonde friend. "Oh look at you little Emily. You just look so gorgeous," she squealed, ignoring the death glare she was receiving from the teen, and coming up to pull the young brunette into a hug.

"You cannot be here," Alex practically begged. "Please Penelope, I'm already nervous, and I don't want the first thing Logan sees when he gets here to be Derek. Please."

"Aw come on Princess, we're not going to do anything to embarrass you," Morgan said. "We won't even say a word."

"No, come on you two, she's right," Emily intervened, trying to sound stern. "You two need to go."

"Please Penelope?" Alex repeated, her eyes full of worry and nerves.

"Oh fine," Garcia huffed. "You guys are no fun," she pouted. "You all better expect me first thing tomorrow morning though because I want details."

"Fine," Alex laughed, shaking her head as the bubbly blonde reluctantly followed Emily back towards the door.

"I still think you should let me check the kid out," Morgan said when they were all standing at the door.

"Thanks for the offer buddy, but I think JJ and I can handle it," Emily replied, slapping the man on the shoulder.

"Yeah they'll be just fine," Alex insisted, pushing her way towards the door. "Thanks for stopping by I'll see you guys…." she said as she opened the door where Logan stood, his hand up, ready to knock. "Logan!" Alex exclaimed, a look of horror on her face, as she immediately began to blush. "Hi."

"Uh…hi," Logan replied with a small smile, looking around at the group all gathered in front of the door.

"Oh…uh…um…" Alex stuttered, unable to hide her embarrassment, as her nerves immediately got worse.

"Lex, why don't you let him in," JJ whispered, placing a reassuring hand on the teen's back, and sending a smile towards the blonde boy.

"Um right," Alex replied, forcing a smile. "Come on in," she said, stepping aside as the rest of the group made room for the young man to enter the condo. "Logan this is my mom Emily," she said pointing towards the older brunette. "And her girlfriend JJ."

"It's nice to meet you," Logan said politely, shaking both women's hands.

"You too," both JJ and Emily replied with smiles on their faces.

"This is my Aunt Penelope and my Uncle Derek," she then introduced rather reluctantly, throwing a glare at her mother's friends. "They were just leaving though."

"Oh don't be silly Princess," Morgan said, clapping the teenage boy on the shoulder. "We can stick around a little longer. It's nice to meet you Logan."

"Uh you too," Logan replied, looking slightly nervous under the older man's gaze.

"So you go to school with our little Alexandra here?" Penelope asked, a big smile on her face.

"Yes," Logan replied. "I'm in the tenth grade."

"The tenth grade huh," Morgan said. "And what are your plans for tonight?"

"Alright Morgan leave the kid alone," Emily interrupted, putting an arm around her friend and steering him towards the door. "Time for you to go. Say goodbye," she said, opening the door and pushing the bigger man out, grabbing Garcia as well and leading her in the same direction. "See you two tomorrow," she said before shutting the door on their stunned faces.

"Sorry about them," Alex said, turning towards Logan who had an amused expression on his face. "They work with my mom and they're a little nuts."

"It's alright," Logan laughed.

"So Logan Alex told us you build sets for the play?" JJ then said, glad to see Alex relax a bit now that Morgan and Garcia were gone.

"Yeah," Logan replied. "I've always been really in to art so doing the sets is great. I helped with both plays last year too, but I think this year's is definitely the biggest challenge."

"I can't wait to see them," Emily smiled. "So your brother is driving you two tonight?" Emily asked, choosing not to grill the young boy since Alex already had to endure Morgan and Garcia's presence and was clearly nervous

"Yes," Logan nodded. "He's waiting downstairs. He has a paper to work on so he's going to work at a little café near the theatre and wait for us. We're going to grab some pizza before the movie as well."

"Alright, and you'll be coming straight home after the movie?" Emily asked.

"Of course," Logan replied.

"Alright, we'll be here if you need anything okay?" Emily said, looking to Alex who nodded, relieved that the brunette was letting her off easy. "You two have fun."

"Thank you," Logan replied. "It was really nice meeting both of you."

"You too Logan," JJ said as Alex came over to give her a hug.

"Bye JJ," the teen said before making her way over to her mother. "Bye Emily."

"Bye sweetheart," Emily replied, kissing the teen on the cheek. "Be good," she whispered.

"See you later," Alex waved, heading towards the door with Logan at her side.

Emily and JJ watched as the pair walked out the door, Emily looking suddenly sad as she watched her daughter leave on her first date.

"You gonna be okay there mama?" JJ asked, putting an arm around the brunette.

"I think so," Emily replied sadly, putting her head on the blonde's shoulder. "She's just so grown up."


	11. Chapter 11

**So I've had an exhausting and slightly frustrating couple weeks so it was really nice to just lose myself in this chapter! I really hope you guys like it! I think I'll have two more chapters to wrap this story up before heading into the next one! Thanks for reading! -J**

**Chapter 11**

It took Emily at least 20 minutes to stop pouting so JJ went and ordered dinner, choosing to have their favourite Chinese restaurant deliver since JJ was craving it. After hanging up the phone, JJ noticed that Emily was still sitting at the kitchen island looking somber.

"Food should be here in a half hour," the blonde said, coming up behind Emily and putting her arms around her; resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder. "I got all your favourites."

"Okay," Emily sighed.

"Hey come on," JJ said, coming around beside the brunette so she could see her face. "She's just going to a movie, she'll be back before you know it. And I know you said we couldn't go out tonight because you want to be here in case Alex needs you, but I believe I was promised a date night," the blonde said, giving Emily a peck on the cheek. "And this doesn't seem much like a date night to me."

"You're right," Emily replied with a sigh. "I'm sorry. We should do this right," the brunette said, leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "So why don't you go upstairs and put on something cute; date night material. And I will get things ready down here."

"That sounds perfect," JJ replied with a smile, giving Emily one last kiss before heading towards the stairs.

Watching the blonde's retreating form, Emily waited until JJ was out of sight before going into the kitchen and getting out some plates, glasses and silverware to set the table. Then rummaging through a cupboard the brunette found some candlesticks, which she immediately set in the middle of the table, lighting them before dimming the dining room lights.

"It might only be Chinese food but at least it'll look romantic," Emily said to herself, smiling as she remembered the bottle of sparkling cider that she had purchased last week; going to take that out to put on the table just as there was a knock at the door.

Grabbing her wallet the brunette made her way to the door, thanking the deliveryman and giving him a generous tip before taking her food and making her way to the table.

"Jeez Jen how much food did you order," Emily muttered to herself as she began pulling out containers, not hearing the blonde come down the stairs behind her.

"I was hungry," JJ said, having heard her girlfriend's comment, laughing as Emily gave a slight jump at the sound of her voice.

"You scared me," Emily said, pulling out one last container before moving to turn around. "I didn't hear you…." Now facing the blonde, Emily was suddenly at a loss for words, her eyes raking up and down the sight of her girlfriend now wearing a little black dress that hugged her tight, showing off her barely there baby-bump.

"You like?" JJ laughed, watching as her girlfriend repeatedly opened and closed her mouth, still searching for words.

"You look…you…wow," Emily stuttered, receiving a giggle in reply from the blonde who came forward to place a chaste kiss against her girlfriend's lips. "I feel like I should go change now," the brunette said, pulling away to look down at her outfit.

"Mmm please don't," JJ said, placing a hand in the back pocket of Emily's dark jeans. "I love you in these jeans," she said, pulling her girlfriend into a kiss, which was immediately deepened.

"Good to know," Emily smiled when she finally pulled away, placing a kiss on the blonde's nose before stepping back and taking her hand. "Now come on, we don't want the food to get cold. And we need to make sure that little peanut gets fed."

"Okay," JJ giggled, allowing her girlfriend to lead her to the table. "The table looks great Em."

"I'm glad you like it," Emily replied, pulling out a chair for the blonde before taking a seat beside her. "I thought I'd set the mood for you," she explained with a grin. "Even got a little bubbly that even you can drink," she said grabbing the bottle of cider and pouring two glasses. "To us," she said holding up her glass.

"And to our new home, and our growing family," JJ added, clinking her glass against the brunette's with a smile.

"Here, here," Emily said, taking a sip of her drink. "Now dig in," she laughed, putting her glass down and grabbing the nearest container to begin dishing out some food.

"Mmmm this is just what I wanted," JJ practically moaned when she finally began to dig in to her food.

"You know I was kind of hoping you would start craving weird foods, but you seem pretty happy with your regular Chinese food," Emily laughed, watching as the blonde happily enjoyed her meal.

"It's kind of weird though since the smell of Chinese made me sick in the beginning," the blonde pointed out. "But there's still plenty of time for me to start craving the weird stuff. Did you have any weird cravings when you were pregnant with Lex?"

"Ummm not really," Emily replied, biting her lip in thought. "Although I did eat a lot of pickles, which seems so stereotypical but…"

"You hate pickles," JJ interrupted.

"Exactly," Emily laughed. "But the whole time I was pregnant I couldn't get enough of them. I would literally wake up in the middle of the night just having to have a pickle. I was seriously considering getting a fridge put next to my bed so I wouldn't have to go all the way downstairs to get one."

"That's too funny," JJ laughed. "Have you had a pickle since then?"

"Not one," Emily replied with a smile. "Can't even stand the smell. Pregnancy does such weird things to you. You'll see."

"So I keep hearing," JJ grinned. "So far all it's done is made me sick and maybe a little fatter."

"Oh please you look beautiful," Emily insisted. "You're barely showing yet. And it's just an indication of that little peanut growing bigger, which is definitely a good thing. "

"That's true," JJ smiled, rubbing her belly while she continued to eat. "Now I want to hear more stories about pregnant Emily," the blonde then said. "So tell me more."

"What do you want to hear about?" Emily asked with a laugh.

"Everything," JJ replied. "I want to hear it all."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

The drive to the pizza place was spent mostly in silence, as Logan and Alex sat in the backseat of Logan's brother's car, both slightly embarrassed to talk much while they had an audience. When they pulled up in front of the restaurant the pair was relieved, shuffling out of the car as Logan leaned in to thank his brother.

"I'll be down at the café when you guys finish the movie," Logan's brother Luke said. "Have a good time."

"Thanks man," Logan said. "See you later."

Watching Luke pull away, Logan then turned towards Alex, a big smile on his face. "So you ready Slugger?" He asked, nodding towards the pizza place.

"Definitely," Alex smiled, following the blonde boy as he opened the door, gesturing for her to enter in front of him.

Walking in, the pair was immediately greeted by a hostess, who showed them to their table, telling them their waitress would be with them shortly.

"Have you ever been here?" Logan asked as Alex opened up her menu.

"No I haven't," Alex replied. "Emily and JJ are pretty set on where they order their pizza from."

"Well this place has the best pizza, trust me on that one," Logan smiled. "We can get whatever you want."

"I'm fine with anything as long as there's no mushrooms, I'm allergic."

"Good to know," Logan replied just as their waitress came by. Taking charge, the blonde teen ordered his favourite, sans mushrooms, which Alex was happy with; the waitress leaving with promises of returning with their drinks shortly.

"So are you and your brother close?" Alex asked once they were alone, wanting to get to know Logan better.

"Yeah, I mean we fight like most brothers, but he's always looking out for me," Logan explained.

"And you don't have any other siblings?"

"No it's just the two of us," Logan replied. "Now I know you don't have any siblings, but what's the story with you and your mom, if you don't mind me asking. You call her Emily?"

"Oh…yeah," Alex said, feeling slightly awkward. "The truth is I haven't exactly lived with Emily very long."

"But she is your mom right?" Logan asked curiously. "I mean you look just like her."

"Emily's my birth mom, yes," Alex replied considering how to best explain her situation. "She had me when she was pretty young, so she put me up for adoption. My parents were killed in August and they left me to Emily in their will, so I've only been here with her for a few months."

"Oh wow…" Logan said, looking at a loss for words. "I'm so sorry Alex."

"It's okay," Alex assured him. "I mean it's been hard, but Emily is great. We've all just been adjusting to life together."

"And what about JJ? Do you get along with her?"

"Oh yeah I love JJ," Alex replied with a smile. "We're all actually moving in together in a couple weeks, and JJ's having a baby, so I'm kind of going to have a little brother or sister next year, which I'm excited about. Emily and JJ were made for each other. I'm glad to have them both in my life."

"That's great," Logan replied, a smile lighting up his face. "I bet you'll make a great big sister."

"Thanks," Alex smiled just as the waitress brought over their pizza. "Wow this looks great."

"It is," Logan replied, dishing out a piece and handing it to Alex before grabbing one for himself. "Prepare to be wowed."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

After enjoying what Alex would probably say was the best pizza she'd ever had, and learning more about each other, Logan paid the bill before the pair headed out, needing to be at the theatre shortly to catch their movie. Walking outside, Logan took Alex's hand in his, much to the young girl's delight; leading her down the street towards the theatre.

"So were you a big fan of The Wizard of Oz growing up?" Logan asked.

"I loved it," Alex replied with a smile. "The movie and the book. I always dreamed of being swept off to some far away land just like Dorothy. What about you?"

"I remember really liking the movie," Logan said. "But I don't think I've ever read the book."

"Yeah I don't know that many people who have," Alex laughed. "But if there's a book I pretty much have to read it."

"So I've gathered," Logan replied with a laugh, giving the shorter girl's hand a squeeze. "I'm really glad we're doing this," he said, a smile on his face.

"Me too," Alex replied, hoping she wasn't blushing. "I'm glad you asked me."

"I was relieved that you agreed," Logan laughed. "I was honestly a little nervous that you wouldn't want to."

"Really?" Alex asked sounding surprised. "You were nervous?"

"Yeah," the blonde admitted. "I mean I don't exactly have a ton of experience dating wise. I was a little worried about getting shot down."

"Well it's a good thing that you asked anyway," Alex smiled, squeezing the boy's hand. "I'm having a really great time."

"Good," Logan smiled. "I'd like to think that's because of my company, but I know it's probably the pizza, and I'm okay with that."

"Oh it was definitely the pizza," Alex teased, laughing as Logan pretended to look hurt. "Is this the place?" The brunette then asked, as they arrived in front of the theatre.

"This is it," Logan smiled, heading towards the stand to purchase tickets. "Hope you're ready for a trip to Oz."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Did you spend your whole pregnancy alone?" JJ quietly asked Emily the question that had been bothering her since dinner, now snuggled up on the couch with the brunette, the lights still dimmed and music softly playing in the background.

"During the beginning," Emily replied, her hand absentmindedly playing with the blonde's hair. "My parents could barely look at me and my mother wouldn't allow me to see my friends anymore. It wasn't until I met with Meredith and Matthew that I actually had someone who wanted to be there for me. Meredith called me all the time to check in and she would pick me up and take me out whenever she could. She was great."

"I wish I knew you then," JJ said. "I wish I could have been there for you."

"To be honest I'm glad I met you when I did," Emily said wistfully. "The Emily Prentiss I was back then wouldn't have let you in. I would have pushed you away and I would never have allowed myself to fall for you because I was still so far in denial," the brunette explained. "We met when we were supposed to meet and I'm really glad that I get to be here for you now," she said leaning over to kiss the blonde's temple.

"I'm really glad you're here too," JJ replied softly. "I honestly don't know what I would do without you Em. I really don't think I could have done this by myself."

"You could have," Emily argued. "And you would have been great, but fortunately you don't have to worry about doing anything on your own because I'm here for you every step of the way, no matter what."

"I love you," JJ said, leaning forward and pulling the brunette into a kiss.

"I love you too," Emily replied before kissing the blonde again.

"Oh yeah?" JJ grinned between kisses. "How much?"

"Mmmmmm a lot?"

"How much is a lot?" JJ continued, the pair still exchanging kisses, as Emily's fingers tangled into the blonde's locks.

"Well why don't you let me show you," Emily suggested, encouraging the blonde to lay back so she could hover over her, now kissing her way down JJ's neck, earning a moan in response.

"That sound perfect," JJ replied breathlessly. "So, so perfect."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Alex struggled to keep her mind on the movie, as Logan continued to hold her hand throughout the whole thing, a gesture, which made the teen a little giddy; so happy that the night seemed to be going so well. Feeling happy, and already crushing hard on the teenage boy, the movie seemed to fly by, Alex eventually allowing Logan to lead her out of the theatre and towards the café where his brother was waiting for them. The car ride to Alex's condo was a lot less awkward than the ride to the restaurant as the pair continued to chat, telling Luke about their night, while he told Alex about the paper he was writing.

When they pulled up in front of the condo, Alex thanked Luke before following Logan out of the car, the blonde informing his brother that he would be walking Alex inside.

"So I hope we can do this again sometime," Logan said once they were inside, turning towards Alex and taking her hand. "I had a really great time."

"I'd really like that," Alex smiled. "Thank you. For asking me. And for dinner and the movie. It was great."

"It was my pleasure," Logan replied with a big grin. "Do you want me to walk you upstairs?"

"No it's okay, don't keep your brother waiting," Alex declined. "I'll just see you on Monday."

"I look forward to it," Logan said leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on Alex's cheek. "See you later Slugger," he winked, giving Alex's hand one last squeeze before heading towards the door.

Frozen in place, Alex lifted her hand to her cheek, touching the place where Logan's lips had been only moments before. Feeling even giddier than she had all night, Alex turned towards the elevator, making her way upstairs with a big smile on her face. Feeling like she was floating on a cloud, the teen pulled out her key, letting herself into the condo, which was slightly dark when she entered.

"Hey guys I'm h…oh my God," the teen broke off mid-greeting registering the sight of Emily straddling JJ on the couch wearing her jeans and a bra before quickly covering her eyes.

"Oh shit!" Emily exclaimed, practically falling off the couch in search of her shirt. "Shit Alex I'm sorry."

"Couldn't you guys do that somewhere else?" Alex practically yelled, her hand still over her eyes. "Are you dressed yet?"

"Yes I am dressed," Emily replied.

"Is JJ?" She asked, unable to see the blonde, who was still lying on the couch, trying to control her laughter.

"Yes JJ is fully dressed," Emily replied, slapping JJ' leg as the blonde continued to laugh.

"Geez what are you two trying to do? Scar me for life?"

"I'm sorry," Emily replied, covering her face in embarrassment. "I completely forgot where we were and I didn't notice the time."

"Obviously because you were too busy to notice the time," Alex said sounding sarcastic as she made her way into the living room. "At least JJ is wearing more than a sweatshirt this time," she pointed out as she came around the couch; the blonde sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Sorry Lex, it's not my fault your mom can't keep her hands off me," JJ said with a grin.

"Ew."

"Jen, please," Emily practically begged. "Can we not make this worse?"

"Oh fine," JJ relented. "You're such a spoil sport," she said, earning a glare from the brunette. "So Lex how was the big date?"

"It was really great," Alex replied, feeling her face blush under the attention of the two women in front of her.

"Great huh?" Emily said, unable to hide a smile at the sight of the redness covering the teen's face. "Are you going to tell us about it?"

"There's not much to tell," Alex replied. "We had dinner at this really great pizza place, ate the best pizza ever, before walking down to the theatre and watching the movie. And we talked a lot…obviously."

"And did he make a move?" JJ asked, the teen's jaw nearly dropping at the question.

"Jen," Emily scolded, not wanting to think about some boy making the moves on her daughter.

"What it's a legit question," JJ said with a shrug, holding back a smile at the look on Emily's face. "So did he?" She asked again, turning her attention to Alex who looked even redder than she had before.

"He held my hand," Alex admitted, unable to hide her smile. "And he kissed my cheek, but that it so you can relax now Emily," the teen laughed, seeing the brunette let out the breath she was holding in a loud huff. "Now I think I'll just head upstairs and go to bed."

"You mean text Spencer so you can gush about Logan," JJ teased.

"Maybe," Alex laughed. "Now goodnight, I love you both," the teen said giving both women a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'll uh wear my headphones tonight you know…just in case," she added before running towards the stairs, dodging Emily's arm as the brunette tried to hit her.

"You are a terrible influence," Emily said, turning towards JJ who was laughing loudly.

"What are you talking about?" the blonde asked, trying to look innocent. "You're the one who didn't have a shirt on and you were on top of me. How am I the bad influence?"

"You just are," Emily laughed, leaning forward and kissing the blonde. "Now come on Pretty Girl, let's take this somewhere we won't be interrupted," she said, standing up and offering JJ her hand.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my wonderful readers!**

**I really hope that you'll enjoy this chapter! I'm going to do one more chapter to wrap up everything with Chelsea and Alex and then I'll move on to my next story!**

**I'm off all week from work so I'm hoping I'll be able to update again quickly! Thanks to everyone who is reading! And a big thanks for anyone who has been reviewing as well! You guys are the best! -J**

**Chapter 12**

It was late by the time Emily and JJ finally got to sleep that night, so the brunette was surprised when she woke to find that it was before 9am. The weight on her shoulder told her that JJ was still fast asleep; blonde hair splayed out and tickling her neck. Not wanting to wake her girlfriend, but needing to use the bathroom, Emily placed a kiss on JJ's head before pulling her shoulder out from under the blonde's head, quickly moving a pillow to replace her. Slowly and quietly Emily made her way out of the bed, stopping by her wardrobe to grab a pair of pajamas before entering the bathroom.

Wanting JJ to get as much sleep as she could, Emily decided to head downstairs, putting on a pot of coffee before grabbing a book off her shelf and opening it up. She read for about an hour before she heard footsteps upstairs, guessing that it was JJ, since she assumed it would be awhile before Alex made an appearance. Getting up to head towards the kitchen, Emily decided to make JJ a mug of hot chocolate, knowing that the blonde like to pretend it was coffee in the mornings.

Hearing slow footsteps coming down the stairs Emily smiled to herself, knowing that the mornings were becoming more and more difficult for the blonde, who was finding herself much more tired lately. Not able to have any caffeine, JJ struggled even more, which often resulted in one very grumpy media liaison.

"Morning Sunshine," Emily greeted amused by the sight of the disheveled looking blonde, who came down wearing one of Emily's sweatshirts with a pair of short-shorts, her hair sitting on the top of her head in a messy bun.

"Humph," JJ groaned in reply, taking the mug that Emily offered her, looking at it sadly before taking a long sip. "I need coffee," she mumbled, looking up at the brunette with pleading eyes.

"Sorry Pretty Girl no can do," Emily said, leaning forward to place a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"It's not fair," JJ grumbled, making her way towards the family room and flopping down on the couch dramatically. "I'm so tired."

"Yes I know," Emily replied, taking a seat next to her. "But it's your own fault really baby. I mean you're the one who kept us up so late last night."

"Yeah because you had nothing to do with that," JJ replied with a glare.

"Hey I'm not going to deny your needs," Emily responded, unable to keep a smile off her face as the blonde continued to look at her grumpily. "But I'll tell you what, to make up for it I'm going to dote on you all day and I will do all the preparation for dinner with my mom. All you'll have to do is sit back and relax," she said, wrapping her arms around the blonde, encouraging her to lean back.

"Oh man dinner with your mom," JJ groaned, now sitting with her back up against Emily's front, the brunette's arms holding her tightly. "I forgot all about that. Ugh I'm going to have to go to my apartment and find something to wear."

"What are you talking about?" Emily laughed. "You have a ton of clothes here."

"Nothing worthy of meeting your mother!" JJ argued.

"Technically you've already met my mother Jen. You don't need to make a big deal about this," Emily assured her, not wanting the blonde to feel like she needed to impress the ambassador.

"Em last time I met your mom I was your colleague," JJ explained. "I mean yeah we were friends but she didn't even really know that. This is completely different. We're together now, and I'm having a baby. This is a big deal."

"Jen I really don't think you need to be worried okay?" Emily said, stroking a hand over her girlfriend's stomach in a comforting manner. "My mom's really making an effort lately, she's going to love you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I love you, and Alex loves you," Emily explained. "My mom wants to be a part of our lives, and you're a very large part of that life, which means she's going to accept you, because she knows that."

"Okay," JJ sighed, letting her head fall back against Emily's shoulder, content to simply sit and bask in the arms of her girlfriend for a while. "I love you too you know."

"I know," Emily smiled, kissing the blonde's temple as she continued to stroke a hand over JJ's baby bump, allowing her mind to wander to thoughts of what it would be like in six month's time when there was a new member of their family.

Both lost in thought, the pair sat in silence, Emily still holding JJ, time passing without either woman seeming to notice. It wasn't until nearly 10 minutes later, when an incessant knocking filled the room that the couple was pulled from their thoughts, JJ turning her head to look at the brunette in confusion.

"That wouldn't be your mother already would it?" She asked sounding worried.

"She's coming for dinner babe, I don't think she would show up before 11am," Emily replied, kissing the blonde's cheek before pulling herself out from behind her and making her way towards the door where someone was continuing to knock. "Oh geez I should have known," Emily laughed looking through the peephole to see Garcia bouncing on the balls of her feet.

The second Emily opened the door Garcia was in the condo, a big smile on her face as she looked around, obviously in search of someone. "Garcia please come on in," Emily said sarcastically, shutting the door and following Garcia into the family room where JJ was still sitting, now with an amused expression on her face.

"Hey Pen, how's it going?" The blonde asked, tucking her feet up under her to make room for her friend on the couch.

"Where is she?" Garcia asked, ignoring JJ and standing in front of her with her hands on her hips. "Where's my gumdrop?"

"Alex?" Emily asked, as she came back around the couch, sitting down next to JJ. "She's still asleep."

"Asleep?" Garcia exclaimed. "Nope, no way you guys kicked me out last night, now I want details. Nope sleeping just won't do," the blonde rambled before turning on her heel and practically marching up the stairs.

"Poor kid," JJ laughed, knowing Alex hated to be woken up. "She's not going to be happy."

"You mean she's not going to enjoy being woken up by a crazy blonde asking her frantic questions about her first date?" Emily said with a laugh. "Who wouldn't love that?"

Straining their ears, both women listened as Garcia clearly bounded into Alex's room, most likely jumping onto the teen's bed and startling her awake. There were a few minutes where neither woman could hear anything before footsteps made their way quickly towards the stairs.

"Where are you going? You didn't answer me," Garcia called as she followed Alex down the stairs, the teen rubbing her eyes sleepily as she shuffled down the stairs.

The teen immediately made her way over to where Emily was sitting, plopping down beside her before hiding her face against the older woman's shoulder. "Why?" The teen whined.

"Why what?" Emily laughed, putting an arm around the smaller girl and running a hand through her messy locks.

"Why did you let a crazy woman wake me up?" Alex asked, lifting her head, her eyes wide and tired.

"Sorry baby but there really is no controlling that one," Emily replied, kissing her daughter's head as JJ laughed, Garcia squishing herself into the little space left on the couch next to Alex, still bouncing.

"Garcia how much coffee have you had today?" JJ asked, shaking her head at the blonde who seemed even perkier than usual.

"That is not important," Garcia replied, turning her attention back to the teen. "Now come on my little Princess it's time to spill. I want details! How was the date? What happened? Did he kiss you? Are you in love? Are you going to be teenage sweethearts?"

"Oh God," Alex groaned as Emily and JJ chuckled, the teen still resting her head on Emily's shoulder. "Garcia it was just a first date. There really isn't that much to tell," she yawned. "Couldn't this have waited until later?"

"No, and if you think I'm just going to drop this you're kidding yourself,' Garcia replied. "So you might as well start talking chicky."

"She right Lex, she's not going to leave until you answer her," JJ told the teen from the other side of Emily, smiling as the younger of the brunettes rolled her eyes.

"It was very nice Penelope," Alex eventually replied sounding annoyed. "We went and ate pizza and talked a lot and then went to the movie," she explained, basically telling the bubbly blonde exactly what she had told Emily and JJ the previous night.

"And what else? Did you hold hands? Was there hugging? Was he sweet?" Garcia continued interrogating the teen excitedly. "Was there kissing involved?"

"Geez Garcia do you think you're asking enough questions?" Emily interrupted.

"Hush you," Garcia scolded her brunette friend, poking Alex in the ribs. "Now tell me!"

"Okay, okay," Alex relented. "Yes we held hands and he kissed me on the cheek before he left okay. That's it," the teen explained with a yawn.

"So are you two dating now?" Garcia asked. "Does our little raven-haired beauty have a boyfriend?" She asked, Alex feeling Emily stiffen behind her, the older brunette's hand freezing in the teen's hair.

"What? No," Alex replied, feeling Emily sigh in relief. "I mean…I don't think so. How…how do I know?" She asked, sounding unsure.

"Well did he ask you?" Garcia asked.

"N-no," Alex replied, her eyes suddenly wide and worried. "Does that mean he doesn't like me?"

"No of course not honey," Emily quickly assured her, reaching out her arm that was still wrapped around the teen to hit the technical analyst.

"Yeah Lex don't worry, it was just your first date sweetheart, boys are a little slow when it comes to these things," JJ added, seeing that the teen still looked worried.

"She's right Gumdrop, I'm sure he had a really good time," Garcia said, feeling bad for putting doubt in the teen's mind. "I mean are you two going to go out again?"

"Well he did say he wanted to do it again sometime," Alex replied.

"See!" Garcia exclaimed. "He wouldn't have said that if he didn't like you. Don't worry!" The blonde assured her, a big smile on her face. "Oh I am just so happy for you! It's so exciting!"

"You two aren't allowed to tell her about any more of my dates," Alex said, moving to lay her head in Emily's lap. "I can't handle all this pep in the morning."

"Kid if you think we know how to keep things from Garcia you're kidding yourself," Emily laughed, a knowing grin gracing Garcia's face. "There's nothing she can't find out on her own."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Emily spent the rest of the day cleaning up the condo and preparing dinner while JJ dragged Alex with her to her apartment to find what she defined as an "appropriate" outfit for dinner with the Ambassador. When the pair eventually came home they both retreated upstairs in order to get ready while Emily got the last few things ready before also making her way upstairs in order to change before her mother arrived. When she made it to her bedroom she opened the door to find JJ standing in front of the mirror wearing a fairly casual black dress with long sleeves, her hair half pulled back while the rest flowed below her shoulders.

"Do I look okay?" The blonde asked, seeing the brunette approaching in the reflection of the mirror.

"You look beautiful," Emily replied, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist from behind. "Are you feeling better about dinner? I really don't want you to be nervous."

The blonde sighed, watching the brunette in the mirror as she considered her answer. "I'm okay," she finally replied. "I just really want everything to go well."

"It's going to," Emily assured her, turning JJ around and pulling her in for a chaste kiss. "Dinner's in the oven, I just need to get changed and then I'm going to head downstairs. My mom should be here soon. Are you all ready?"

"Yep," JJ replied. "I told Alex I would braid her hair though so I'm going to head to her room. See you in a little bit Beautiful," the blonde said, giving Emily a quick peck before leaving for Alex's room.

Emily got dressed quickly, picking out a pair of dress slacks and a red blouse that JJ loved before brushing out her hair, deciding to leave it down and wavy. Touching up her makeup and giving herself a squirt of perfume Emily headed down the hall, hearing JJ and Alex talking downstairs, obviously ready for the Ambassador's visit.

Making her way down the stairs, Emily found Alex and JJ sitting on the couch talking, Alex now wearing a skirt, black tights and a light purple sweater, her hair in a braid off to the side. The teen smiled when she saw Emily come down, interrupting her conversation with JJ.

"You look nice," Alex said causing JJ to turn around to look at the brunette; the blonde's eyes immediately widening at the sight of her girlfriend wearing the red blouse that she loved so much.

"Thanks," Emily smiled, trying not to laugh as JJ continued to stare at her, the blonde's mouth opening and closing as she continued to struggle to find words. "You look cute too."

Alex smiled, turning her attention to JJ and raising an eyebrow as she noticed that the blonde was still ogling Emily. "You alright there JJ?" The teen laughed.

"Hmmm?" The blonde mumbled, snapping out of her trance and turning towards Alex. "Oh yeah I'm…I'm good. When's your mom going to be here Em?"

"Should be any minute…" Emily began, interrupted by a knock at the door. "…Now," Emily finished with a smile as both Alex and JJ stood from the couch.

"I'll get it," Alex said, heading for the door as Emily took JJ's hand in hers, giving the blonde a reassuring squeeze before following Alex towards the door.

Alex opened up the door to a smiling Elizabeth Prentiss on the other side, a bottle and a gift bag in hand. "Hi Elizabeth," Alex greeted, stepping aside to let the Ambassador come in before leaning in for a hug.

"Hello Alexandra," Elizabeth replied with a smile. "It's nice to see you again. Your face is looking much better since the last time I saw you."

"Yes thankfully the bruises are all gone," Alex smiled, stepping aside as Emily and JJ came up beside her.

"Mother I'm glad you could make it," Emily greeted, leaning in to give her mother a short hug.

"Thank you for having me," the Ambassador replied.

"You remember JJ," Emily then said, placing a comforting hand on the blonde's back, as JJ gave Emily's mother a nervous smile.

"It's nice to see you again Jennifer," Elizabeth greeted with a polite smile.

"You too Ambassador Prentiss," JJ smiled, still slightly nervous, and grateful for Emily's closeness.

"Oh please call me Elizabeth," the Ambassador insisted as JJ nodded. "I know you can't drink so I brought some sparkling cider," she explained holding up the bottle. "I've had it before and it's actually quite good."

"Thank you mother," Emily replied, accepting the bottle from her mother, feeling rather surprised by the Ambassador's thoughtfulness. "This will be great with dinner. Why don't you come sit down until we're ready to eat," the brunette suggested, placing the bottle on the kitchen island before leading everyone into the family room where they all took seats, Emily and JJ on the smaller sofa while Alex sat next to Elizabeth.

"Jennifer I actually brought this for you as well," Elizabeth said as they sat, passing the gift bag she was still holding over to the blonde. "It's just a little something."

"Oh thank you," JJ said, sounding a bit unsure as she accepted the bag, pulling aside some tissue paper to reveal a soft white baby blanket. "Wow. Elizabeth this is beautiful," the blonde said as she pulled the blanket out.

"It was Emily's," Elizabeth replied, surprising the brunette who wouldn't have guessed her mother would have held on to something like this. "I had it in a chest of Emily's old things and I thought you both might like to have it."

"Thank you," JJ repeated, her voice now laced with emotion. "This is great. I love it."

"Yes thank you mother," Emily added, recognizing the gift as her mother's way of accepting JJ and the baby. "This really means a lot."

"I'm glad you like it," Elizabeth smiled. "I'm really grateful that you've both allowed me into Alexandra's life, and back into yours. I really hope that I'll be able to be in this baby's life as well. And I'm really looking forward to getting to know you better as well Jennifer. If you'll let me that is."

"I'd like that," JJ replied with a smile, her nerves suddenly gone as she realized that Elizabeth Prentiss really was looking to change her relationship with her daughter. "I'd like that a lot."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"So Jennifer you went to college on an athletic scholarship correct?" Elizabeth asked later that night as the 4 women sat around the dining room table, their dinner finished some time ago.

"Yes I played soccer," JJ replied. "I really enjoyed the game and I knew the only way I was going to get to college was if I got a scholarship so for my four years in high school I made soccer my life."

"That takes an incredible amount of hard work," Elizabeth said in response. "That's incredibly admirable."

"Thank you," JJ smiled, still baffled by the amount of compliments the Ambassador had thrown her way throughout the evening.

Emily meanwhile was quite enjoying this new side to her mother; this woman who seemed to not only be accepting of her new life, but whom was also embracing it in every way she could. While Emily would normally be apprehensive of her mother's intentions she could see that the older woman was genuine and obviously wanted a chance to be a grandmother, both to Alex and to the new baby.

"And you said you have a brother correct?" Elizabeth then asked, keeping her attention on the blonde.

"Yes I have an older brother Adam, and he's married so I have a sister-in-law Sara," JJ explained. "They're both teachers and they have a five year old daughter named Lily."

"Who's a big fan of Alex," Emily added with a smile.

"She's a pretty awesome kid," Alex laughed, already missing the little blonde who had instantly attached herself to the teen.

"Well I hope I'll be able to meet them all," Elizabeth said. "Your mother was so wonderful."

"Of course," JJ replied with a smile. "They'll all be here for Alex's play. You'll meet them there."

"And how are you feeling about the play Alexandra? Do you think you're ready?" The eldest brunette asked.

"Yeah I think I am," Alex replied confidently. "Everyone's been working really hard and I'm really looking forward to everyone getting to see it."

"Well I know I'm looking forward to seeing it myself."

"I'm glad you'll be here for it," Alex said, knowing that the Ambassador would be away from the States not long after for work.

"Yes I don't have to leave for London until after Christmas, so I wouldn't miss your play for anything," Elizabeth explained, earning a large grin from the teen.

"You should spend Christmas with us then Mother," Emily suggested, surprising even herself as the words seemed to just slip right out. "We'll be in the new house by then, and all of Jen's family will be staying."

Emily and JJ had told Elizabeth about the new house shortly after they began dinner, and the older woman seemed extremely happy for the couple, saying she was looking forward to seeing their new home. Emily felt like she was getting a chance at a completely new life, with Alex, JJ, the baby and now their new home, and she felt like this could also be a chance for her to forge a new relationship with her mother as well.

"I would really like that," Elizabeth smiled; grateful that her daughter wasn't pushing her away despite everything she had put the young woman through in the past.

"That will be awesome," Alex added, happy to see Emily getting along with her mother, and looking forward to having a big family Christmas, since it had just been her and her parents the last couple years.

"Garcia and Spence will come as well," JJ said. "And I imagine Rossi would probably come if he doesn't have any other plans."

"What about Morgan and Hotch?" Alex asked.

"Morgan is visiting his mother this year and Hotch and Haley are going to spend Christmas with Haley's family," Emily explained, as Alex nodded in understanding.

"Well you'll have to let me know what I can bring along for the dinner," Elizabeth said. "Sounds like a wonderful day," she added sincerely.

"It really does," Emily agreed, suddenly looking forward to a holiday with her mother for the first time in many years.


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY! So I got really into this chapter and I really think you guys are going to happy with the way I chose to end this story! I'm going to start the next one right away (still trying to think up a name) but I hope I'll be able to get it posted soon!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has stuck with this series! You guys are the greatest! -J**

**Chapter 13**

In the just over 3 months that Alex had been living with Emily, the older brunette had grown accustomed to the teen's rather cheery disposition. Sure occasionally she would grow morose or would have a bad day if she let herself think about her parents, or had a nightmare, but for the most part Alex and Emily had been getting along much better than Emily could ever have hoped for. So when Alex came home from Olivia's the Saturday following dinner with the Ambassador, in a downright rotten mood, Emily had no idea how to react. The teen had come home in a huff, barely saying a word to Emily and JJ before making her way upstairs where she spent most of the day hiding in her room.

Both JJ and Emily had attempted to talk to the younger girl, thinking something had happened with her friends, but Alex insisted that she was fine and simply asked to be left alone while she did her homework. Knowing that Alex was her daughter, and therefore sometimes just needed time to work things out on her own, Emily had chosen to give the teen some space, hoping she would talk to her the next day.

Emily and JJ had slept in that Sunday morning, grateful for the extra sleep after what had been a long week. Emily had promised JJ that she would talk to Alex as soon as she came downstairs, but when noon rolled around and the teen had yet to make an appearance, it was clear to Emily that the younger brunette was going to attempt to avoid them once again.

Leaving JJ to make sandwiches for lunch, Emily made her way upstairs, stopping in front of Alex's bedroom door and listening for any movement inside. Hearing nothing, Emily knocked lightly before opening up the door, finding Alex still lying in bed, wrapped up under the covers.

"Hey we're making sandwiches why don't you come down and eat," Emily said, concerned by the fact that the teen was still in bed.

"I'm not hungry," Alex replied, not even bothering to look at Emily.

"Alex what is going on with you?" Emily asked with a sigh, coming into the room, and pulling the teen's desk chair in front of the bed before sitting down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Alex replied shortly. "I told you yesterday I'm fine."

"And I don't believe that for a second," Emily said, shaking her head. "Did something happen with the girls yesterday? Did you get in a fight? Is it Logan?"

"What? No," Alex replied, sitting up in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest. "Nothing happened. Why can't I just want to be alone for a while?"

"Because you're acting strange and you've barely said a word to me and JJ since you got home yesterday," Emily argued. "And because the last time you were acting like this you came home with a black eye and a fat lip. So I want to know what's going on."

"Oh my God, nothing is going on," Alex replied, now raising her voice.

"I don't understand why you're lying to me," Emily said, the frustration now evident in her voice as well. "Why do you insist on pushing me away?"

"And I don't understand why you won't just believe me," Alex replied, still yelling.

"Alex..."

"Emily PLEASE just leave me alone!" The teen finally yelled, surprising Emily who was not used to this side of her daughter.

"Alright fine," Emily sighed, trying to keep her voice calm and remain in control. "When you decide you want to be honest with me I'll be downstairs."

With that Emily stood up and headed for the stairs, knowing that JJ would be disappointed that she hadn't really spoken with Alex, but also knowing that Alex was doing exactly what Emily had done to her own mother as a teen, and there was no getting past those walls right now. Confused, and worried about what was going on with the teenager upstairs Emily knew she needed to come up with another game plan.

"Jen I tried, really I did but she's not budging on this," Emily called as she made it to the bottom of the stairs. "She actually yelled at me Jen, she keeps insisting that she's fine," she explained as she came around the corner finding JJ standing at the island, a piece of paper in her hand.

"I think I know what's going on," the blonde said in response, holding up the paper to a confused looking Emily. "I went to move her books from the counter and I found this," JJ explained, handing the paper to the brunette.

Seeing the Lowell School letterhead, Emily read over the letter quickly, suddenly understanding Alex's behaviour as she read the reminder from Dean Hackett that the meeting between Alex, Emily and JJ and Chelsea and her family would be happening the next day.

"Why does she insist on hiding this from us?" Emily asked JJ, sighing in frustration. "I mean I thought we had been through all this already."

"Because she's a Prentiss Em," JJ replied, reaching out and rubbing the brunette's shoulder comfortingly. "This whole situation really embarrassed her and she's obviously worried about it, but rather than tell anyone she feels like she needs to bottle it up."

"So what do I do?" Emily asked, her eyes worried.

"You need to talk to her Em," JJ replied. "Whether she wants to or not."

Emily sighed, really not wanting to get into an argument with her daughter, but knowing she needed to talk to her. "Will you come with me?" She finally asked, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman's waist and kissing her forehead.

"Of course," JJ smiled, allowing Emily a few more minutes, as the brunette continued to hold her, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. "You ready?" The blonde eventually asked, as she ran a hand up and down her girlfriend's back.

"I'm ready," Emily nodded, pulling back and then taking JJ's hand in hers before heading towards the stairs. When the pair made it to Alex's bedroom door, Emily knocked lightly before entering, Alex letting out an annoyed sigh as Emily took her spot in front of the bed again, while JJ sat at the end of the bed.

"Emily," Alex began in the same annoyed tone she used earlier, cut off when the older brunette handed her the letter from Dean Hackett. Realizing that she had been caught, the teen was unable to look either woman in the eye.

"Were you going to tell us?" Emily asked. "Or were you just going to go to the meeting on your own?"

"I don't know,' Alex admitted with a shrug.

"Alex," Emily sighed. "I thought we were past you trying to keep all this from us. This meeting is important; we want to be there for you. We want to make sure this situation is dealt with so we don't have another incident like the last one."

"I know," Alex replied quietly, picking at her comforter nervously.

"Then why did you hide the letter from us?" JJ asked.

"You know the last couple weeks school has been so easy," Alex replied. "I go to class and rehearsal and no one bothers me about anything. I get to hang out with my friends and Logan and there's no one standing behind me whispering or laughing," she continued. "But tomorrow that changes, because Chelsea will be back and everyone will follow along with her just like they always do. You know I actually let myself forget all about Chelsea coming back, and then I got that letter and it was like reality just slapped me in the face."

"Honey, it doesn't have to be like it was before," Emily said, reaching forward and placing a hand over Alex's effectively stopping her from picking apart her comforter. "We can make sure that Chelsea doesn't bother you anymore, but in order to do that JJ and I need to be at that meeting tomorrow. We need to all work out a plan to ensure that there aren't anymore issues between you girls."

"How can you guarantee this meeting is really going to make Chelsea leave me alone though?" Alex asked. "I mean she could say that she'll stop bullying me but that doesn't mean she'll actually follow through with that."

"That's where we come in," Emily replied.

"Emily can be very persuasive," JJ added with a smile.

"What are you going to do threaten her?" Alex asked, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth for the first time all weekend.

"Of course not," Emily laughed. "But I'm not going to leave that office tomorrow until I can be absolutely sure that that girl isn't going to be giving you anymore problems. Okay?"

"Okay," Alex smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this. Honestly I just kind of wanted to pretend it wasn't even happening. I'm just happy you know? And I'd like to stay that way."

"I know," Emily replied, standing so she could take a seat on the bed, pulling the teen into a hug.

"We want you to be happy too Lex," JJ said, placing a comforting hand on the teen's leg. "You can't let this girl scare you or ruin things for you."

"You need to keep talking to us hun," Emily added. "We need to know if there's something going on so we can make sure you aren't unhappy," she said, kissing Alex's forehead. "Now do you think you can snap out of this grumpy mood of yours and come eat lunch with us?" She joked.

"Yes," Alex laughed. "That actually sounds perfect because I'm starving."

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

The rest of that night had gone by smoothly, but both Emily and JJ could tell that Alex was nervous about the next day, as she was quieter than normal and had opted to go to bed early. Emily had called Hotch to explain the situation and the unit chief had told both women to come in when they could, and that he would deal with Strauss if she had any problems.

Emily had spent much of that night thinking about the meeting; considering all the things that she wanted to say to this young girl who had been torturing her daughter, but knowing that most of them were inappropriate and were likely to only make matter worse. Tossing and turning most of the night, the brunette was up later than JJ Monday morning, something which hadn't happened in the last month or so.

After taking a quick shower and getting herself ready, Emily made her way downstairs where JJ and Alex were sitting at the kitchen island, both with bowls of cereal in front of them.

"You're up late," JJ pointed out as Emily headed straight for the coffee maker, grabbing a travel mug since she knew she didn't have much time.

"I had a hard time sleeping," Emily replied as she poured the coffee that JJ had obviously made for her into her mug before making her way over to Alex. "You ready for today?" She asked as she placed a kiss on the top of the young brunette's head.

"I'm ready for it to be over with," Alex replied honestly, dropping her spoon as she decided to stop pretending to eat. "We should probably go soon," she pointed out as she took a look at the clock. "We don't want to be late."

"She's right," JJ agreed, standing up and taking both hers and Alex's bowls to the sink before going to grab her briefcase from the office.

Grabbing her own briefcase before putting on her boots and coat, Emily then put a comforting arm around Alex before following JJ out of the condo and down to the car. The drive to the school was made in relative silence; JJ occasionally commenting on the weather or traffic in order to make small talk, but both brunette's seemed content to simply sit quietly. When they arrived at the school Emily and JJ followed Alex towards the large building; the teen leading them straight into the main office where she immediately stiffened up finding Chelsea and her parents waiting in front of Dean Hackett's office. Seeing the look on her daughter's face, Emily immediately placed a hand on the teen's back, wanting to assure her that she and JJ were there for her.

"Oh good we're all here," Dean Hackett said, coming out of her office as she saw Alex, Emily and JJ arrive. "Why doesn't everyone come on in," she suggested, holding out an arm indicating that the two families should follow her inside.

Waiting for the Shepards to go in first, Alex grabbed Emily's hand and gave it a squeeze before leading her and JJ into the office, where Chelsea was already sitting between her parents. Following the Shepards' lead, Alex, Emily and JJ took seats in the chairs set up across from them, Alex sitting in the middle seat with her head down as Dean Hackett moved around her desk to sit in her chair.

"Now I don't think that all of you have properly met, so Emily and Jennifer these are the Shepards Natalie and Daniel, and their daughter Chelsea," Dean Hackett explained, motioning to the family. "And this of course is Alexandra Campbell and her mother Emily Prentiss along with her partner Jennifer Jareau," she explained as both families gave each other curt nods, while the two teenagers in the room seemed content to simply stare at the floor. "Since Chelsea's suspension has officially ended and she will be back at school I wanted us all to gather so we can discuss what we're going to do to ensure that we don't have another incident like the one we had before Thanksgiving," she continued, taking a pause just as there was a knock at the door and Mrs. Greer came in.

"Dean Hackett, sorry I'm late I was just with a student," the teacher explained, as she took the last available chair in the room.

"I thought it was a good idea if Mrs. Greer joined us today since most of the issues between Alex and Chelsea were occurring during rehearsal," the Dean explained. "And as I explained to everyone on the day of the fight we need to discuss Chelsea's future participation in the musical."

"Which is something that my husband and I are particularly worried about," Natalie Shepard chimed in from her seat next to Chelsea.

"Yes I know," Dean Hackett nodded. "Agent Prentiss, Agent Jareau I think I should inform you that I have spoken to the Shepards throughout the last two weeks, and while they both accept Chelsea's suspension and understand the presence of this incident in Chelsea's permanent file, they're a little concerned about Chelsea not being allowed to participate in the play," she explained. "Since Chelsea is a senior, and will be applying to colleges very soon, they're concerned about her being banned from her main extra curricular and what this might mean for her chances of getting into college."

"I just don't think it's fair that this incident is going to jeopardize my daughter's future," Natalie said, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't really think it's fair that my daughter should be forced to work with your daughter after everything she put her through," Emily said, her face stern as she stared down the mother across from her.

"With all due respect Miss Prentiss," Natalie began, earning a raised eyebrow from Emily who knew that the older woman had heard the Dean refer to her as Agent. "My daughter made a mistake. Don't you think she's been punished enough?"

"Your daughter didn't make a mistake ma'am," Emily replied, trying to control her anger. "Your daughter made a choice. She made a choice and then continued to repeat it every time she made a snide comment or harassed Alex online."

"Okay yes Chelsea made some bad choices," Natalie agreed. "But she feels bad about that. She was obviously feeling angry since Alexandra took the lead in the play from her…"

"Alex didn't take the lead from her," JJ interrupted. "She earned that part."

"Yes but…"

"I understand jealousy Mrs. Shepard. I really do," Emily said. "But I can't understand a young girl who's nearly 18 years old picking on a student who's not only 14 years old, but who's also a new student. I mean how are we supposed to trust that Chelsea won't continue to bully Alex if she's let back into the play?"

"That's something that I'm also concerned about," Dean Hackett said, as Mrs. Greer nodded in agreement. "And I'd actually like to hear from the girls on this issue. Chelsea?" She said, turning her attention to the blonde expectantly.

"I know that I treated Alex poorly," Chelsea began. "And I really am sorry for that. Truly I am," she said, sounding a little rehearsed to Emily who was currently biting her tongue to prevent herself saying something she would regret. "I made some terrible decisions, and I was an awful person. But I really don't want this to ruin my chances at getting into a good school next year. I promise that if you give me a second chance I will do better. I won't bother Alex and I'll focus all of my efforts on doing a good job on the play rather than trying to ruin Alex's parts."

"Do you even understand why I slapped you?" Alex finally broke her silence, looking up at the blonde. "I mean do you really understand why I was so upset?"

"Um because of the things I said about you," Chelsea replied, sounding unsure. "Because of the messages and the taunting?"

"I didn't care about the things you said about me," Alex said shaking her head. "I didn't care when you made fun of my singing, or when you made up stupid rumours about me because I knew you were just jealous and that was your way of dealing," the brunette explained. "But you saw us at the mall. You saw my family, and me and you didn't waste any time messaging me and everyone else so you could tell the whole school what you saw. You just couldn't leave it alone, and frankly I don't care if everyone knows I have two moms," the teen continued, missing the surprised look on JJ's face beside her. "I really don't, because I'm not ashamed of that. But _you_ tried to make it sound like something negative. You said it was disgusting and you said some really hateful things and then you tried to pass judgment on me because of it. You have no idea what I've been through Chelsea. You have know idea what these two have done for me," she said gesturing to both Emily and JJ. "And you have no idea what they mean to me."

"I…I'm really sorry Alex," Chelsea apologized quietly. "I…I didn't think about what I was saying and it was so stupid. I'm honestly ashamed about what I said, and I'm so sorry that I hurt you that way," the blonde continued. "And I just want to apologize to you Agent Prentiss, and you Agent Jareau as well. I'm sorry about the things I said about both of you."

Emily and JJ both nodded, still unsure of this young blonde, but both watching Alex, knowing they needed to let the young brunette make a decision about the senior girl on her own.

"I don't care if Chelsea comes back to the play," Alex finally said looking to Dean Hackett.

"Honey are you sure?" Emily asked.

"I'm sure," Alex replied before turning her attention back to Chelsea. "I don't care if you come back, but I have a few conditions. Outside of the lines written in the script you and I have nothing to talk about. I don't want to hear your opinions about my singing or my family. I don't want to hear whispering or laughing every time I turn around and I really don't want to get messages with new rumours every time I go home," she went on. "I'm not going to sit back and say nothing anymore, so I want to know that you can agree to this."

"I think that sounds pretty fair Miss Shepard," Dean Hackett said. "Do you agree?"

"Yes ma'am," Chelsea agreed.

"Parents? Are we all in agreement?" the Dean asked, receiving nods from the four adults in the room. "Alright then I will write up a contract this afternoon that Miss Shepard will sign agreeing to Miss Campbell's terms," she explained. "If Chelsea is to break any of these conditions Alex is to let myself of Mrs. Greer know, and she will be removed from the play immediately."

"And she will be unable to audition for the spring musical as well," Mrs. Greer added.

"Do we have an understanding?" Dean Hackett asked.

"Yes," Chelsea and Alex both replied as everyone else nodded.

"Thank you Dean Hackett," Daniel Shepard said, speaking for the first time. "We're sure Chelsea won't be causing anymore problems."

"I should hope not," Dean Hackett smiled. "I'd like to thank all of you for coming and if there are any issues at all I hope you'll come to me anytime," she said. "And if it's okay I'd like to have a word with the girls and Mrs. Greer before they return to class."

At this the four adults stood, saying their goodbyes and shaking hands before exiting the office. Emily followed JJ out into the hallway; the blonde practically speed walking, the brunette too proud of her daughter to even notice.

"She was so great in there," Emily said, catching up to the blonde. "I mean how mature she was and the way she just set out those terms like that. She was so…hey are you okay?" Emily cut herself off, as JJ turned around, her blue eyes glassy with tears.

"I'm just…I...oh God I'm sorry it's so stupid," JJ stuttered.

"What? What is it?" Emily asked again.

"She…she said she had two moms," JJ smiled, wiping away the single tear that rolled down her cheek with a laugh. "And apparently the hormones are in full force today," she said embarrassedly.

"Hey it's okay," Emily smiled, taking the blonde's hand in hers. "But are you really that surprised babe? I mean you know how much she loves you and you're so important to her."

"I know it just…It was just really nice to hear," JJ admitted with a shrug. "Look I'm gonna wait outside, I don't want Lex to see me like this. Tell her I'll see her tonight?"

"Okay I'll be out in a few," Emily replied, squeezing the blonde's hand before watching as she headed out to the front of the school. Emily waited a few more minutes before Alex appeared, coming out of the office with a small smile on her face, immediately wrapping the older brunette in a hug. "I'm so proud of you, you know that? You were great in there."

"Thanks," Alex replied, holding on to her mother for a little bit longer before pulling away. "Do you think I made the right decision?"

"I think you made a very mature decision," Emily replied. "Probably a more mature decision than I would ever be able to make."

"Well the way I see it if Chelsea stays on the play then she has a better chance of getting into college and getting out of my hair next year," the teen laughed.

"Good point," Emily laughed, shaking her head. "So what did the Dean want?" She then asked, gesturing towards the office with her head.

"She just wanted to make sure I was absolutely positive about my decision, and that Chelsea really understood," Alex explained. "Hey where's JJ?" She then asked, looking around in confusion.

"Oh uh she just stepped outside," Emily replied. "She was just feeling a little emotional."

"What? Why?"

"Oh well…you uh referred to your two mothers in there," Emily said, not wanting to lie.

"Oh," Alex said, looking a little confused. "I didn't realize that would upset her."

"Oh, oh no honey that's not it at all," Emily assured her. "She was just really happy you know? And so she got a little emotional and I think she just didn't want you to see."

"Is she outside?" Alex asked, Emily nodding in response. "I know I'm already late for class but do you think I could just go talk to her for a minute?"

"Sure," Emily smiled. "I'm actually going to go see if I can talk to Mrs. Greer for a minute," she said, kissing the teen on the forehead. "I'll see you in a bit."

Heading outside, Alex found JJ just outside the front doors, leaning against the building, pulled from her thoughts as she noticed the teen approaching.

"Hey," Alex greeted, coming to stand beside the blonde. "You okay?"

"Yeah of course, I just needed some air," JJ replied. "You were great in there kid."

"Thanks," Alex smiled, wanting to talk to JJ about what she had said in the Dean's office, but unsure of how to bring it up. "JJ…" she began. "I um….I know you and Emily haven't been together that long, and everything, but I hope you know how much I care about you. And I know that you're not technically my mother, but that is how I see you. I mean I love you and Emily and I'm so happy that you guys are together," she continued, bringing more tears to the blonde's eyes. "So I hope it's okay that I referred to you as my mom in there."

"It's more than okay," JJ replied with a teary smile. "Actually hearing that come out of your mouth made me happier than you'll ever know," she admitted. "Because I want nothing more than for you to be my daughter."

"I want that too," Alex smiled as JJ pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you JJ."

"I love you too kid," JJ replied emotionally. "I love you so much."


End file.
